Shot of Love
by lmlDanielaDarknesslml
Summary: Este es mi primer Fanfic... Espero les guste es un Mikaani que me retaron que hiciera, esta ambientado en la época actual con relación a de un extraño amor entre una ex delincuente y una detective del FBI, los parings pueden variar según sus comentarios... :v
1. Chapter 1

-PRÓLOGO:

Un disparo sonó en la antigua fundidora Roosmore el sonido que sin haberlo imaginado se quedaría en mi memoria marcando el día en que mi vida complicada y desastrosa se reivindicaría y encontraría un motivo para sobrevivir… Desde ese día me prometí hacer hasta lo imposible para ser una persona digna y no es que me arrepienta de mi pasado, después de todo yo nunca me arrepiento absolutamente de nada… Ni mucho menos el haberte conocido…

CAPITULO 1: EL ÚLTIMO DIA

Una sombra se deslizaba por los barandales de la vieja fundidora corriendo a toda prisa esquivando las balas de quienes en algún momento le habían jurado lealtad, pero bueno ¿el dinero lo compra todo no? …

… - Tsk esos malditos deberían estar agradecidos…

¡Bang! Una bala rozo el hombro de la sombra mientras cargaba su arma, maldijo en voz baja por estar en desventaja pero siempre fue famosa por su ingenio después de todo que más puedes hacer si estas en desventaja que jugar sucio. Eran cinco dos de ellos en una postura muy arriesgada bajo esas cajas de acero colgando del techo con esas viejas cadenas oxidadas, es obvio no?.

... - Bingo ..

El disparo destrozo la cadena y cinco menos dos es tres, y esos dos quedaron muy bien aplastados, en la confusión la sombra se desplazó a la bodega de la fundidora donde un conjunto de contenedor apareció para hacer un buen papel para escabullirse.

-Oye! Sal de donde quieras que estés maldita cobarde, no puedo creer que le temimos tanto tiempo a una rata escurridiza

-Si vamos Ackerman o es que acaso la cazadora se volvió una presa

Exactamente esa sombra le pertenece a Mikasa Ackerman o como le decían sus "amigos" La cazadora, ya que no había una asesina tan sanguinaria como ella por eso la comparaban con un tigre claro no es un buen apodo pero no se puede usar muy bien la imaginación cuando el alcohol y las drogas te ayudan o talvez te dan un exceso de imaginación.

Mikasa: - Ahhh siempre supe que esto terminaría así, siempre quisiste ser como el no Auro? – Pregunto casi sínicamente ackerman

Auro: Cállate idiota! En realidad debería agradecerte por haberlo quitado del camino el viejo siempre fue un maestro admirable pero sabes que la profesión no nos permite la gentileza – Carga su arma y da un paso mas cerca de mikasa

Mikasa: - Adelante… dispara… - Dijo con una mirada estoica tanto que sus ojos parecían sin una chispa de vida.

Auro: - Glup...– trago saliva en realidad siempre le había aterrorizado la mirada de Ackerman incluso más que la del viejo.

Auro: - Vete al infierno Ackerman – disparo el arma, pero si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido

Mikasa disparo rápido y preciso a la cabeza de Auro, los otros dos quisieron arremeter pero ya era demasiado tarde, el plomo ya tomaba una siesta en sus aun tibios cuerpos.

Mikasa:- Suspiro - Al fin termino todo… - Arrojo el arma al suelo y dirigió su visión al viejo techo de la fundidora.

Mikasa:-_"¿Por qué este mundo tiene que ser tan cruel?"…_

No hubo tiempo de contestar la pregunta ya que el sonido de las sirenas de policía la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mikasa: - Mierda!... – Intento huir por la salida trasera pero una mano se posó en su hombro y bruscamente la echaron al suelo.

… : - Mikasa Ackerman! Esta bajo arresto…

Mikasa: - Pero que mi… - Detuvo su forcejeo cuando vio el numero correlativo de la patrulla.

…: - Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y bla, bla, bla vamos ponte de pie – decía la oficial ya que era mujer su voz suave la delataba, a pesar de que hablaba en un tono de aburrimiento.

Mikasa: - Ok ya, no pondré resistencia - Se voltea y observa a la oficial que la acaba de arrestar y se quedó sorprendía por la apariencia de la oficial.

La oficial era de baja estatura, rubia de tez blanca de ojos azules con rostro fino y en su faz resaltaba una nariz aguileña en la parte izquierda de su pecho una pequeña plaquita con el apellido Leonhardt.

Oficial Leonhardt: - Hey! – Agita su mano para llamar su atención –

Mikasa: - Ah! Lo siento

Oficial Leonhardt: - Muévete quieres! No tengo todo el día…

Mikasa: - Ok… - _"Wow pero que humor se carga esta chica"._

La oficial llevo a mikasa hacia la patrulla donde la esperaba su compañero de turno el oficial Marco Bodt, era un chico alto de piel un poco mas oscura que la de la rubia, de cabello negro y de rostro amigable para ser policía y también demasiado pecoso diría yo.

Marco: - Hey! Annie hay un verdadero desastre aquí, hay seis cadáveres y todos de la misma banda,¿ ella es la única sobreviviente? – pregunta señalando a Mikasa.

Annie: - Hmmp si y también la culpable, la vi arrojar el arma – dijo secamente mirando a Mikasa fríamente

Marco: - Wow!¿ En serio? – dijo marco sorprendido y un tanto asustado ya que mikasa lo miraba sin inmutarse como que no fuera la gran cosa.

Mikasa: - Si ya, ya podemos irnos si me lograron arrestar quiero elegir la cama donde voy a dormir, Aunque me gustaría tener una bella compañera de celda – dijo con una sonrisa pícara y mirando a Annie.

Annie: - ¿Oye que me ves? Entra a la patrulla si tan impaciente estas – Empujo a Mikasa hacia a Marco

Marco: - Oh este… vamos sube – metió a Mikasa en el asiento trasero y él se puso a conducir

Mikasa observaba en silencio a los oficiales para sorpresa de ellos con una sonrisa esperando ansiosamente llegar a la estación de policía por alguna extraña razón.

Mikasa: - _"Nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto el ser arrestada, Ja! Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba" _– Pensaba Mikasa observando por la ventana viendo la hermosa ciudad de New York…


	2. Chapter 2

**!Hola!, en primer lugar los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (Si el mangaka que mata a todos sus personajes)... **

**Ok... El capitulo 1 estuvo relativamente corto y un poco descuidado... por decir así... Pero bueno este capitulo es el primer capitulo pero desde el punto de vista de Annie. Disfrútenlo... **

CAPITULO 2: UN DIA CUALQUIERA (POV ANNIE)

El viaje en patrulla se me hacía aburrido en realidad el día había estado tranquilo nos llamaban para cualquier estupidez, lo detestaba que robos de bancos, que disque suicidas que acosaban en el Time Square, bah estaba tan aburrida.

(Radio policial): - "Unidad 104 hay una balacera en la calle Trost N° 344 en la vieja fundidora Roosmore, rápido les enviaremos apoyo"…

Marco: - (suspiro) Aquí vamos de nuevo…

- ¿Crees que sean los de Ackerman? – Pregunte tranquilamente

Marco: - Y que lo dudes – marco piso el acelerador y encendió la sirena…

Al llegar a la fundidora me di cuenta que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas y el cadáver frente a mi decía que habíamos llegado tarde.

Marco: - An, annie mira eso! – Marco señalo el cadáver, tartamudo por la impresión

- Si ¿creo que ya no lo podemos arrestar no? – Dije irónicamente - Ah el fallecido es Kenny Ackerman el jefe de la mafia Ackerman ¿no Marco?

Marco: - Aja… pero pensé que era… intocable – decía mientras analizaba la escena

- Emm talvez fue un ajus… - no pude terminar porque se escuchó un estruendo horrible adentro de la fundidora.

Marco: - Todavía siguen allí.. Vamos annie yo voy por la zona de descarga y tú por la bodega ¿entendido?

- Si – conteste, el día ya se había puesto emocionante.

Cargue mi arma antes de ponerme en movimiento fui sigilosa ya que los Ackerman tienen fama de ser despiadados con los entrometidos y sobre todo si son policías.

…: - Oye sal de donde quiera que estés maldita cobarde!

Lo que el hombre dijo me hizo obvio que perseguían a una mujer y según los expedientes de la mafia Ackerman solo podría tratarse de una persona, Mikasa Ackerman.

Mikasa: - Ahhh siempre supe que esto terminaría así, siempre quisiste ser como el no Auro? – Esa chica era realmente joven es quizá de mi edad siempre que mencionaban un crimen de ackerman me imaginaba a una mujer bastante adulta , con una mente corrompida pero esa mujer se veía diferente era alta, de confección atlética, cabello negro, tez con rasgos asiáticos y tenía una mirada inexpresiva irónicamente parecida a la mía.

Hubo un pequeño forcejeo pero los asesino a todos eran tres contra uno, claro sin contar a los otros dos hombres aplastados por esa caja, la mujer era astuta y hábil.

Annie: - _"Es muy hábil, tengo que ser sigilosa"_

La mujer para mi sorpresa arrojo el arma y miro hacia arriba como pensativa, ¿Se arrepentirá? ¡Ja! Hasta los monstros tienen conciencia, aproveche el momento y la tumbe al suelo.

Annie: - Mikasa Ackerman… estas bajo arresto… - La espose rápidamente antes de que hiciera algo

Mikasa: - Pero que mier… - no termino su frase se quedó observando la patrulla cuando Marco la parqueo en la salida de la bodega y ¿Sonrió?

Le ordene ponerse de pie, me di cuenta de que podía golpearme y escapar sin dificultad luego me miro a los ojos, cuando ya la vi de cerca me pareció más atractiva de lo que pensaba… ¿Pero qué? Que estoy pensando…

La criminal fue bastante colaboradora hasta parecía feliz de ser arrestada incluso mostro lo molesta que puede ser.

Marco: - Hey! Annie hay un verdadero desastre aquí, hay seis cadáveres y todos de la misma banda,¿ ella es la única sobreviviente? – pregunta señalando a Mikasa.

Annie: - Hmmp si y también la culpable, la vi arrojar el arma – dije secamente mirando a Mikasa fríamente ya que a mí no me parecía divertido

Marco: - Wow!¿ En serio?

Mikasa: - Si ya, ya podemos irnos si me lograron arrestar quiero elegir la cama donde voy a dormir, Aunque me gustaría tener una bella compañera de celda – dijo dirigiéndose a mi o la idiota estaba siendo sarcástica o estaba coqueteando

Lo peor es que extrañamente me sonroje ante su comentario estúpido entonces la empuje hacia a marco para que no viera mi sonrojo. Marco le hizo entrar en el asiento de atrás y parecía emocionada y no dejaba de mirarme…

Annie: - _"¿Qué diablos pretendes Ackerman?"… _- Pensó mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido.

El corazón a veces es mas perspicaz que la mente y sabe cuando te metes en problemas...

**!Omaiga!, Bien para los que siguen esta historia les informo que lo actualizare una ves por semana (Si la maldita escuela)... **

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**!Hey, hey, hey!, !he vuelto! *Se escucha un coro de ángeles de fondo*, Bueno en primer lugar... Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hajime "Muertes locas" Isayama...**

**En segundo lugar, se que les había dicho que actualizaba hasta el lunes, pero como no tengo vida social subí el capitulo 3 hoy *Con cara de Forever Alone*... Pero en fin es mejor para ustedes verdad... :,( **

**Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 3: HERIDAS

_"__Cuando piensas que todo no puede ir mejor, te encuentras un dólar en la calle"_

En una patrulla de la policía de Nueva York, era el último lugar donde Ackerman pensaba acabar pero no es del todo malo si guardas un as bajo la manga.

Mikasa: - Hey así que… te llamas Annie ¿eh? – Se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrar al oído de la rubia

Annie: - No sabes que tienes derecho a guardar silencio – Dijo Annie sin dejar de mirar el horrible tráfico de la gran manzana

Mikasa: - Que te puedo decir, Me estas poniendo un poco nerviosa – Hablo en un tono bastante sexy según la chica de ojos gélidos

Annie: - _"Esta imbécil debe de estar borracha"_ – Pensó la rubia intentando no inmutarse

Intento ignorar a la pelinegra concentrándose en un juego mental, así es nuestra rubia comenzó a contar los perritos que miraba en la calle, apenas iba por su decimocuarto perro cuando vio a la criminal guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole de manera molestosa a través del retrovisor

Mikasa: - ¡Hola! – Con un tono sexy e inclinándose hacia adelante sobre el asiento de Annie

Annie: - ¡Maldición!, quédate quieta si no quieres que te meta un disparo en el culo – En un tono frio y lúgubre que asusto un poco a Marco y más cuando se fijó en que la rubia había desenfundado su arma

Marco: - Annie… ¿De que habíamos hablado? – Pregunto Marco con tono de madre regañona y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz – Ya sabes que no debes de amenazar a los convictos

Annie: - Oye ella es toda una insolente no respeta la autorid – Fue interrumpida por la susodicha…

Mikasa: - Ok Annie, ¿Puedo llamarte Annie? – Tomando el semblante estoico que había visto cuando asesino a sus victimas

Annie: - Tsk… como sea – Guardando su arma y cruzándose de brazos

Mikasa:- Bien la verdad es que hay demasiadas personas que quisieran partirme el culo de un disparo – Responde fríamente Mikasa casi se miraba como que hablara seriamente… bueno hasta que… - Pero cuando una mujer tan linda como tú lo dice hasta se escucha tan sensual que me pone nerviosa – Termino Mikasa con una sonrisa molestosa

Marco: - Uhhh… Vamos invítala a una cita Annie – Dijo Marco riendo en voz baja

Annie: - … - Le hizo una mirada asesina tanto que daba la sensación de un aura negra alrededor de la rubia

Llegaron a la estación de policía, Annie y Marco escoltaron a Mikasa, Marco se encargó de la asesina, mientras Annie se reportaba con el Jefe de la sede el Capitán Levi Ackerman

Annie: - ¡Hey! Levi, traemos carne fresca – Dijo Annie mientras ponía el informe del crimen sobre el escritorio de Levi

Levi: - Buen trabajo Leonhardt – Dijo mientras tomaba la carpeta para leerla – Tu y Bodt claro.

Levi tomo su taza de té y comenzó a leer el informe tranquilamente hasta que se dio cuenta a quien habían arrestado, y comenzó a atragantarse con su té.

Annie: ¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo Annie con un tono leve de preocupación

Levi: - _"Esto no… esto no debería estar pasando"_- Pensó mientras miraba la fotografía de la mujer que habían arrestado

Levi salió de su oficina quitando a todo el que estuviera enfrente

Marco: - Levi necesito que me… - fue empujado por el pelinegro

Levi: - ¡Quítate Bodt! – dijo Levi con desdén para encontrarse con la persona que siempre temió encontrarse.

HACE 14 AÑOS

En un pequeño departamento de los suburbios de Nueva York se encontraban una niña de 8 años de cabello largo y negro jugando con una vieja muñeca de trapo sentada en el suelo con la mirada baja e entristecida, cuando de repente la puerta se abre dejando ver a un joven pelinegro de aproximadamente 18 años que llegaba agitado y mojado ya que afuera azotaba una terrible tormenta.

Mikasa: - ¡Levi! – Corriendo a abrazar al recién llegado

Levi: - ¿Qué tal mocosa? – Sonriendo levemente y revolviéndole el cabello a la pequeña con la mano

Mikasa: - Estaba preocupada por ti – Mirando al mayor con ojos suplicantes – Desde que mamá y papá, ellos se… - Comenzó a llorar aferrándose al joven

Levi: - Shhh no seas llorona – Cargando a la pequeña en sus brazos – Escucha hoy cuando el viejo te mande a tu habitación no te duermas ¿entiendes? – Abrazando a la pequeña – Ya verás que saldremos de toda esta mierda Mikasa, yo te lo prometo.

Kenny: - (Sonidos de aplausos) , Bravo pequeña rata te juro que casi me haces llorar – Sonriendo maliciosamente con un cigarro en la boca

Levi: - Kenny – Bajo a la pequeña – Ya soy mayor de edad y tú ya no tienes poder sobre mi

Kenny: - Jajaja, dime cuando has visto que me importen las leyes – Sacando su navaja del cinturón – Levi tu puedes irte si quieres – Apuntando su arma a Levi – Pero te vas muerto

Levi: - Tsk… Siempre has sido una maldita mierda engreída – Sacando su navaja – Mikasa vete a tu habitación ¡AHORA! – Grito y se abalanzo donde Kenny con una violenta puñalada que el hombre mayor detuvo con su navaja y le asesto un puñetazo enorme en la cara que lo desoriento brevemente.

Kenny: - Eres un maldito malagradecido – Arremetió contra Levi con una patada en las costillas – Te visto con ropas carísimas, te alimento, y te doy donde vivir

El hombre iba a dar una segunda patada pero Levi se puso de pie velozmente y tacleo con fuerzas al viejo comenzando una violenta pelea en el piso, Levi llevaba la ventaja por el momento pero Kenny con un rodillazo en la entrepierna Levi soltó su navaja el viejo se puso de pie y pateo la navaja y se colocó sobre el joven y levanto su navaja para fulminar la vida del pelinegro, pero la pequeña pelinegra se lanzó contra Kenny dándole golpes, mordidas y aruñones, la pequeña mordió la mano del viejo y este la golpeo en el rostro con la navaja haciéndole una cortada en la mejilla izquierda y lanzándola a un lado.

Kenny: - Escogiste mal tu camino Levi – Limpiando la navaja de la sangre de la pequeña

Levi: - Voy a matarte un día de estos maldito bastardo – Susurro sosteniéndose el estómago donde tenía una cortada seria pero no mortal , Kenny sonrió y se tomó fuertemente el mango de la navaja pero cuando cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor por una enorme puñalada en su pierna derecha a la altura casi de los glúteos.

Mikasa: - ¡Vete Levi! – Grito con la sangre escurriendo por su mejilla – ¡RAPIDO!

Levi salió corriendo del departamento en busca de ayuda pero… se desmayó cerca de un hospital del centro de Nueva York

Kenny: - ¡Ahhh! – Grito con una mezcla de dolor y furia – Pedazo de mierda – Tomando a la pequeña de los cabellos y sacudiéndola violentamente – Levi era mi mejor hombre ¡MOCOSA IDIOTA! – Golpeo contra la pared a la pequeña quien comenzaba a llorar – ¡Maldición! La maldita herida es muy profunda – Arrancándose el cuchillo de la pierna y mirando inquisitivamente a la pequeña quien sollozaba y gemía de dolor en el suelo.

El viejo sonrió de manera torcida y camino donde la pequeña y la levanto del piso y limpio la sangre de su mejilla herida con su pañuelo, la cargo y la llevo a su habitación donde la recostó en la cama y esta se quedó dormida plácidamente.

Kenny: - Duerme mi pequeña mina de oro, mañana ya no serás débil pequeña, después de todo serás toda una Ackerman como tu querido tío – Acaricio el cabello de la pequeña y se fue cojeando de la habitación…

Levi estuvo en cuidados intensivos por una semana y cuando decidió ir por la pequeña Mikasa, Kenny ya había desaparecido de la ciudad llevándosela consigo… una pequeña inocente Mikasa al cargo de el gran asesino Kenny "El destripador" Ackerman…

VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE

El Capitán Levi Ackerman atravesaba los pasillos de la sede del FBI con un monton de sentimientos encontrados que no los expresaba como de costumbre y los mantenía reprimidos pero se sintió a morir cuando vio a una mujer sentada en una banca esperando por sus captores para ser encerrada.

Levi: - ¿Mikasa? – Levi parecía en estado de shock

Mikasa: - ¿Qué tal?, Hermanito… - Regalándole una sonrisa torcida a su hermano mayor.

**!Tan, tan, tan! *Sonido de suspenso***

**Ok... quiero agradecer sus Reviews... y si tienen alguna critica, amenaza de muerte ,tomatazos o sugerencias pueden mandarme un imbox (Sobre todo si quieren spoiler, tanto de mi historia o de shingeki no kyojin)... **

**Respuestas de los Reviews: **

**Para **Yuyuyuoi: **Me alegra que te haya gustado... :3 casi no hay Mikaani en español así que contribuyo a la causa...**

**Para **Soulxphantom**: Por supuesto que te sorprenderé... ;) *Mueve su cabello como en los anuncios de pantene* Para que veas este capitulo es mas largo que los demás, y sobre el Riren... *Se desconecta el internet* **


	4. Chapter 4

**!Hola!, por este día libre soy!... *Cantando como Elsa de Frozen*, bien en capítulos anteriores les había dicho que iba actualizar una vez por semana pero... esta semana fue 2x1 ya que hoy tuve un día libre (Gracias al gobierno) Pero desde para la siguiente semana todo vuelve a la normalidad... Ah... Espero les alla gustado el capitulo anterior ya que lo edite de ultima hora y pensé que no me había quedado muy bien... :v **

**Disfruten del capitulo... Y recuerden Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece yo solo prostituyo a sus sensuales personajes en mis historias... Gracias...**

CAPITULO 4: CAMBIOS

_"__El ser humano es adaptable y se adapta al medio donde se desempeña y a los organismos que lo rodean"_

Levi: - Mikasa… pero… como – Pregunto Levi parpadeando un par de veces con su típica cara apática

Mikasa: - Mate a unos sujetos – Se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Levi no pudo más y abrazo a su hermana, habían pasado catorce años desde aquel día en que se separaron

Levi: - Maldita mocosa, ¿Dónde habías estado?, ¿Qué paso con Kenny?, ¿Cómo escapaste? – Levi pregunto con preocupación

Todos los que presenciaban la escena estaban sorprendidos por el parentesco de su jefe con la criminal, entonces gritaron sorprendidos:

…: - ¿HERMANOS?...

Levi: - ¡Muévanse idiotas! ¿No tienen trabajo que hacer? – Grito dándoles una mirada letal y así los oficiales huyeron del lugar como cuando tu madre te persigue con una sandalia en la mano

Marco: - ¿Pero pensé que eras huérfano? – Dijo Marco impactado por la noticia

Levi ignoro el comentario de Marco, le quito las esposas a Mikasa y se encerraron en su oficina, dejando a Marco y Annie con más preguntas que respuestas

Levi: - Me puedes decir porque demonios estas aquí – Dijo en tono regañón

Mikasa: - Pensé que estarías feliz de verme, incluso Kenny se alegro mas al verme y eso que lo mate – Se mofo de manera sarcástica

Levi: -¿Que tú qué? – Agarro a Mikasa de la camisa con brusquedad

Levi: - Eres una mocosa egoísta, Yo quería hacer sufrir a Kenny no tu – Dijo algo cabreado

Mikasa: - Cálmate, eres un enano bastante envidioso ¿no?, Pero lo hecho, hecho esta puedes meterme a la cárcel Levi eso es lo correcto - Dándole una mirada inexpresiva que se fusionaba con la de el con la de el no había duda que ella había sufrido mucho

Levi observo a su hermana, a simple vista se notaba que aquella pequeña niña inocente había desaparecido, solo quedaba una mujer que compartía un oscuro pasado con el.

Levi: - Tsk… mocosa, que voy a hacer contigo – Se lamentó y se masajeo las sienes – Tendrás que dormir en la celda de la estación mañana tendré que trasladarte al penal de mujeres en Texas.

Mikasa: - Ok, La verdad fue bueno verte – Sonrió

Levi: - Leonhardt, Bodt pasen – Grito haciendo que estos ingresaran a la oficina

… - Con permiso – Dijeron al unísono los jóvenes oficiales

Levi: - Bodt llévate a Ackerman a la celda, Leonhardt necesito hablar contigo – Soltó sin más sentándose en su silla – Toma asiento

Annie: - ¿De qué se trata señor? – Sentándose y arqueando una ceja

Levi: - Escucha Annie, hoy recibí una carta del director del FBI Erwin Smitt informando que has sido ascendida a detective.

Annie: - !En serio! !Gracias! !Levi gracias! – Dijo Annie totalmente emocionada que hasta sorprendió a Levi

Levi: - Ya, ya tendrás tu oficina aquí y en un par de días te asignaran a tu compañero

Annie: - ¿Estas bromeando no? – Pregunto annie asombrada por la última frase

Levi: - ¿A qué te refieres Leonhardt? – Pregunto arqueando una ceja

Annie: - A Marco, que hay con él siempre ha sido mi compañero no es justo – Replico un tanto molesta

Levi: - Bodt ya estaba informado, el solo quería darte la sorpresa – Dijo rodando los ojos

Annie salió de esa oficina con sentimientos encontrados, intento despejar su cabeza saliendo a tomar un poco de aire ya que Levi le dio el resto del día libre, pero solo logro pensar en una persona en Mikasa Ackerman la persona que acaba de capturar

Annie: - _"Como esa mujer puede ser hermana de Levi, mañana la van a trasladar a Texas. Un momento porque estoy pensando en ella, debería de estar feliz, me ascendieron a detective, pero por algún motivo esto me da un mal presentimiento"…_

Era una noche para pensar, para Levi, para Annie, para Mikasa ya que desde mañana la vida daría un giro de noventa grados para ellos sobre todo para la pelinegra que yacía en la cama de la celda mirando el techo y preguntándose

Mikasa: -_ "¿Porque no dejo de pensar en ella?, En sus hermosos ojos azules pero de un azul místico pero a la vez muy hermoso, sus finos labios rosas, y las bellas facciones de su rostro que hacen juego con su pronunciada nariz, además que buen trasero tiene" _– Sonrió y lentamente cerro los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

El amanecer de un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad para hacer lo que te gusta, para dejar de hacer lo que no te gusta, conocer personas, ser feliz y también es una gran oportunidad para hacer un gran cambio...

Era viernes la gente estaba de muy buen humor ese día ya que se termina una semana de "tortura" en el trabajo u escuela, y eso también incluía a Levi ya que ese día tenía una cita con cierta médico forense que estaba llegando para "informar" a cierto comandante gruñón sobre el crimen del día anterior.

…: - Buenos días! Braus y Springer!

Sasha & Connie: - ¿Qué tal Doc? – Saludaron animadamente los dos jóvenes oficiales Sasha Braus y Connie Springles

…: - Muy bien chicos, oigan ¿saben si Levi ya está aquí?

Sasha: - Claro, el jefe Ackerman acaba de llegar Dra. Zoe – dijo mientras se llevaba dos donas a la boca

Dra. Zoe: - Gracias chicos – Dijo dándoles un guiño con una sonrisa

La doctora Hanji Zoe, se dirigió a la oficina de Levi, es la mejor forense de Nueva York y se conoció con Levi cuando este era apenas un oficial bajo el mando del ahora capitán Erwin Smitt y claro también cuando ella era una principiante, al principio ambos se detestaban pero como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso, Levi solía decir que es una loca necromana ya que esta obsesionada con su carrera a ella nada la hace más feliz que hacer una autopsia lo cual a Levi le daba asco ya que Hanji asegura que es un maniaco de la limpieza tanto que de regalo de cumpleaños piensa en regalarle una bolsa de detergente tamaño jumbo.

Hanji: - Buenos días pequeño capitán Levi – Dijo con una voz sexy poniendo sus papeles y su bolso en el escritorio y sentándose en el regazo de Levi

Levi: - Oh buenos días mi querida loca doctora gafas de mier – Fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado de Hanji

El beso fue subiendo de tono, Levi tendió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hanji y la atrajo hacia si mientras Hanji enredaba sus dedos es el suave y bien aseado cabello de Levi, los dedos de la doctora eran bastante traviesos que comenzaron a desabotonarle la camisa al comandante que había comenzado a profundizar el beso con su lengua pidiendo autorización para hacer su entrada triunfal a la escena y la boca de la eludida dejo que su lengua también saliera a saludar, la ropa les comenzaba a estorbar e iban a deshacerse de ella hasta que…

Marco: - Capitán Ackerman ¿puedo pasar? – Toco la puerta marco para interrumpir el íntimo momento

Levi: - Mierda Bodt, ¡no podías esperar unos malditos minutos! – Refunfuño Levi con ganas de arrancarle una a una las pecas del rostro al pobre Marco

Hanji: - Levi cálmate, si tenemos todo el día ¿no? – Dijo dándole un tierno beso a Levi

Levi: - Tsk… ojala sea que sea importante, pasa ya Bodt – Arreglándose la camisa

Marco: - Solo quería saber a qué hora piensa hacer el traslado de su hermana, digo de Mikasa Ackerman al penal de Texas – Pregunto tímidamente

Levi: - Tráela a mi oficina quiero hablar con ella – Dijo Levi bajo la mirada confundida de la joven forense y la retirada de marco

Hanji: - ¿Encontraste a tu hermana?, y no me lo dijiste – Refuto en un tono más o menos herido

Levi: - Ahh (Suspiro) es una larga historia, tengo un día pesado Hanji, apresar a mi hermana mafiosa, buscarle una pareja a Leonhardt ahora que es detective, darte duro contra el muro, Tsk… es estresante – Dijo Levi dejando a una Zoe con un fuerte rubor por el comentario anterior.

Levi: - Y lo peor es que no pude ayudar a mi mocosa hermana por lo que ella hizo por mí – Dijo usando un tono melancólico

A Hanji le dolía ver a Levi así siempre guardo su dolor para sí, ya que no quería angustiar a quienes le rodeaban porque se notaba que le dolía no poder ayudar a su hermana, pero ella no podía ayudarle o quizás si…

Hanji: - Lo Tengo! – Grito Hanji dando saltitos por toda la oficina

Levi: - ¿Tienes que?, deja de brincar pareces más loca – Arqueando una ceja

Hanji: - La solución a tus problemas querido, veras mi idea es que le des a elegir a tu hermana la cárcel o… - Con tono juguetón

Levi: - ¿O que Hanji? – Pregunto con miedo y curiosidad

Hanji: - Formar parte de nuestro equipo, es decir que se una al FBI! – dijo Hanji con una sonrisa triunfal e inflando su pecho

Levi: - Tienes que estar bromeando, Mikasa nunca aceptaría – Replico con decepción

Hanji: Vamos no pierdes nada, además dijiste que Annie Leonhardt fue ascendida a detective ¿no? – Pregunto Hanji

Levi: - Aja… estas insinuando que se la pareja de Leonhardt ¿Cierto? – Sobándose las sienes

Hanji: - ¡Ves! Por eso me gustas eres un hombre listo, Inténtalo, Suerte amor – Se despidió con un beso de Levi ya que Marco ya había llegado con la joven mercenaria

Mikasa: - Wuuuu el enano tiene una novia Jajaja – Se burló Mikasa de Levi

Levi: - Por eso eres una mocosa – dijo con desdén – Mocosa idiota e inmadura

Mikasa: - Oye solo bromeo, y yo soy la inmadura – dijo volviendo a su pose seria e inmutable – ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Levi: - _"Vamos no pierdes nada Levi"_- Recordó las palabras de Hanji – Mikasa quiero proponerte algo – dijo decidido

Mikasa: - ¿Así? Dime – Subiendo los pies en el escritorio del Capitán

Levi: - Únete a al FBI – Soltó de repente, golpeando los pies de Mikasa de su escritorio

Mikasa: - ¿Estas drogado? – Pregunto Mikasa sorprendida de lo que dijo

Levi: - Hablo en serio te nos unes o sino prepárate para el calor de Texas - Mirándola severamente

Mikasa: - ¿Confías en mi hermano?, ¿crees que tenga salvación? - Con la mirada perdida en el techo

Levi: - Te condenaste por mi culpa Mikasa, claro que confió en ti, ¿no recuerdas lo que papá decía?

Mikasa: - _"Los fuertes deben estar juntos para no dejarse caer uno al otro porque los fuertes no deben caer frente a los débiles y si se separan ¿se imaginan los abusos que se cometieran en este mundo?"…_ - Si lo recuerdo

Levi: - ¿Y bien?

Mikasa: - Ahh odio que seas el hermano mayor, porque tengo que obedecerte – dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro a su hermano – Estoy dentro

Levi: - Bien, - tomo el teléfono de la oficina y llamo a recepción – Riko puedes enviar a mi oficina a Annie Leonhardt

Riko: - Esta bien teniente – colgó la joven recepcionista

Mikasa se emocionó al oír el nombre de la oficial que la arresto, ya que la noche anterior no dejo de pensar en ella, su emoción se incrementó al verla pasar por la puerta

Annie: - Con permiso capitán, ¿para qué me llamaste? – Dijo Annie desviando la mirada de Levi y mirando con curiosidad a la pelinegra sentada en la silla de la oficina de Levi

Levi: - Te cite para informarte que desde mañana ejerces tu trabajo como detective – Levantándose de su escritorio para tomar un termo que estaba en una repisa

Mikasa: - Wow ¿eres detective?, felicidades – dijo incorporándose y felicitando con la mano a la rubia

Annie: - (suspiro) – No puedo creer que la dejes andar aquí sin esposas, ¿solo para eso me llamaste? – dijo con aburrimiento y soltando la mano de Mikasa la cual le había dado un escalofrió al entrar en contacto

Levi: - No por supuesto que no también ya tengo a quien será tu pareja – Dijo preparándose un té negro

Annie: - ¿Y quién es? – Enarcando una ceja

Levi: - Tsk… le acabas de tomar la mano – Tomando un sorbo de té

Annie: - ELLA! – señalo neurótica a la mercenaria

Mikasa: - ¿YO? – Pregunto sorprendida

Ah si ese día iban a cambiar muchas cosas, demasiadas en la vida de la joven detective Annie Leonhardt y de la Ex mafiosa y ahora colaboradora de la detective Leonhardt, Mikasa Ackerman…

**Jajaja les aviso que desde el siguiente capitulo comenzara el degenere entre Mikasa y Annie... A propósito les gustaría que hiciera otro Fic Mikaani o si no comenten de quienes quisieran que se tratara o también pueden ignorar esta pregunta y no han visto nada...**

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Para **Guest: **¿****Que si habrá Lemon?... *Cara pervertida* Por supuesto que si... n.n**

**Para **shazam: **Me alegra que te alla emocionado... Te aseguro que habrá mas capítulos de ese tipo en el futuro... ^_^**

**Para: **Meh: **¿****Tan bueno como la ultima coca cola del desierto?****... Ok no :v... Y no te preocupes hay Fic para rato... n.n**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah... Dulce y amado viernes... Ok, mis queridos lectores aquí se reporta su escritora vagabunda preferida *Agitando un vaso desechable con dos monedas y un chicle seco y masticado*... Bien tengo que avisarles que cambiare las actualizaciones de la historia a un horario organizado y calendarizado que es: Cuando me quede tiempo por la estúpida y sensual escuela... :v Además quise actualizar hoy porque (Aunque nadie le importe) !Hoy es mi cumpleaños! *Lanza confeti multicolor en el aire*... Pero bueno al punto disfruten del capitulo 5... **

**Los personajes de este Fic no son míos son de Hajime Isayama "La llama que llama"**

CAPITULO 5: ACKERMAN - LEONHARDT

_"El ser humano no puede vivir solo ya que este depende de sus semejantes para sobrevivir tanto fisiológicamente como psicológicamente"_

El amanecer para Mikasa no podía ser más normal levantarse al amanecer a correr, hacer su rutina de abdominales, darse una ducha y desayunar con la mínima diferencia que por primera vez en 2 años si tenía algo que hacer, trabajar y por primera vez un trabajo honesto y también un poco irónico porque de ser la presa había pasado a ser cazadora. Monto su motocicleta y se dirigió a la estación, al llegar todos los demás se sorprendieron ya que llevaba una pinta de asesina serial, vestida con unos pantalones de cuero negros, una camisa blanca sin mangas dejando al descubierto unos cuantos tatuajes y por ultimo unas sospechosamente caras gafas oscuras, observo a su alrededor y vio a su objetivo Annie Leonhardt

- ¡Hey! Buenos días Compañera – dijo Mikasa bajando sus gafas y echando un vistazo a Annie

- Ven te daré ropa decente – Mirando con desdén el ropaje de la azabache

- Lo que tú digas – Encogiéndose de hombros

Annie prácticamente le estaba dando un tour por el edificio, hasta que llegaron a los vestidores

- (Annie golpea un casillero) - Este es el tuyo, guardas tus harapos cuando te cambies – Con su cara de aburrimiento

- Gracias, y… ¿dónde está el tuyo? – Inquirió Ackerman

- Al lado del tuyo, toma – Contesto entregándole un paquete con una camisa manga larga, y una corbata

Mikasa comienza a desvestirse frente a la detective rubia quien sintió como su cara aumentaba de temperatura al ver a la azabache sin camisa denotando los encantos de su cuerpecito que le daba mucho que envidiar a cualquier mujer y hasta porque no decir que a algunos hombres también.

- ¡Oye pero que haces! – Dijo Annie intentando cubrir su rubor pero era demasiado tarde ya que Mikasa lo noto

- ¿Qué? Dijiste que me cambiara – Dijo con seriedad

Annie no podía dejar de observar el cuerpo de Mikasa, estaba en excelente forma para ser una mafiosa posiblemente alcohólica y drogadicta según Leonhardt claro.

- Mientras tanto en la mente de la detective Leonhardt - _"Tiene un cuerpo bien formado, brazos fuertes, espalda firme y… Wow! Como diablos saco esos abdominales!, nunca había visto a una mujer que le quedaran tan bien los tatuajes_

- ¡Hey! En qué piensas ¿eh? – La pelinegra saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos lanzándole la camisa que se quitó al rostro.

- Pensé que ibas a tener anorexia, digo la mayoría de delincuentes la sufren ya sabes por las drogas y el alcohol – Quitando la camisa de su rostro e intentando distraer a la pelinegra que la miraba de una forma estoica pero Annie juraba que en realidad le divertía la situación.

- Me gusta ejercitarme – Estirando los brazos – Sabes yo creo que te gusta lo que ves ¿no? – Le dio una sonrisa molestosa a la detective

- (le arroja la camisa en la cara) Apresúrate, que aun te falta el resto de tu equipo – dijo saliendo rápidamente de los vestidores

- _"¿La provoco detective Leonhardt?"_- Pensó la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio inferior

Mientras tanto Annie preparaba las armas de Mikasa con miles de pensamientos hentai rondando su cabeza, ¿tan serio impacto ha causado esa convicta en su mente?, la rubia sacudió su cabeza y observo como la pelinegra salía completamente vestida y se miraba vanidosamente en un espejo.

- ¡Whoa! ¡Me veo ardiente! – Viéndose en un espejo, a su comentario anterior Annie rodo los ojos y se acerco a la mercenaria

- Toma – le paso una Heckler de 9mm y un par de cartuchos

- Muy linda – Dijo la azabache contemplando el arma como que si fuese un lindo perrito

- ¿Que pasa?, Si no te gusta el color tenemos una rosada con dibujitos de Hello Kitty – dijo Annie sarcásticamente y tomo su arma también del mismo modelo y la cargo.

Mikasa sonrió y siguió a la rubia hacia la oficina del Capitán Levi Ackerman...

Llegaron a la oficina de Levi y ya tenían trabajo recién sacadito del horno para la pareja

- Bien, mocosa aquí está tu placa – arrojándosela a la pelinegra – Tomen asiento que ya tenemos su primer caso. comenzó Levi – Hay un grupo de matones asiáticos queriendo llamar la atención con sus estupideces

- Jajá típico de los Noobs – Lo interrumpió Mikasa jugando con su placa

- Como decía – frunciendo el ceño – El problema es que hay un tipo llamado Okobu Yamanomoro

- ¿El dueño de la tabaquera Yamanomoro? – Argumento Annie arqueando una ceja

- Correcto, el idiota ganar más dinero así que no solo vendía tabaco, entienden, se metió en el narcotráfico con esos tipos y no les pego y secuestraron a su esposa, quiero a la mujer sana y salva, que traigan al inútil de Yamanomoro y que le saquen la mierda a esos mocosos ¿entienden? - dijo tomando un sorbo de su té.

- Y para eso necesito su ayuda – Pregunto Leonhardt señalando a Mikasa

- !Oh! !Shinzo no migi! – Exclamo la mercenaria con la mano en el corazón dramáticamente

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Annie mientras fruncía el seño con extrañeza

- !Ves! !Me necesitas! !Watashi no utsukushi hana! – Levantando sus cejas con una sonrisa molestosa

- Ya dejen de jugar y muévanse, Ah lo olvidaba para esta misión alquile un apartamento en el barrio que ellos se manejan vivirán allí con plazo máximo de una semana - Dijo Levi mientras se masajeaba las sienes

- ¡VIVIRE CON ESA UNA SEMANA! - Grito la rubia visiblemente molesta

- Sera una semana muy divertida – La azabache Sonrió tontamente y pensando que Annie se ve linda cuando se enoja

Era su primer caso y estaba nerviosa, pero de alguna forma que fuera su gran debut no era lo que hiciera que sudara helado sino quien le iba a cuidar las espaldas.

- ¡Hey Ackerman! muévete que tenemos que resolver este caso – Grito Annie sacando unas llaves del bolsillo trasero

- ¡Voy! – grito desde el cuarto del baño

- Acaso quieres que te ayude a limpiarte - Annie comenzaba a considerar sacar a rastras a la convicta

- Ok, vámonos – arreglándose los pantalones, mientras Annie dejaba salir un suspiro cansado

Llegaron al parqueo de la estación y se encontraron con la camioneta gris de Annie, su orgullo.

- Tss… Linda camioneta, espero que tengas un buen seguro – Dijo con emoción la pelinegra subiendo al asiento del conductor

- No, no, no, no, estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que conduzcas a mi bebe – empujando a Mikasa al asiento del copiloto

- ¡Agh! no seas aburrida Leonhardt, solo hasta la esquina ¿Siiiiiiii…? – Mirándola con ojos de perrito mojado, a lo que Annie contesto con una sonrisa molestosa prendiendo el auto y acelerando haciendo que Mikasa se golpeara en el parabrisas

- ¡Ay! Oye que violenta eres yo solo quería ayudar, y tú me pagas apuñalando mi kokoro con tu crueldad como un picahielos en el cerebro de Ernesto – Exclamo dramáticamente la asiática

- ¿Quién mierda es Ernesto? - Mirando con confusión a la convicta

- Bueno esa historia esta algo borrosa, solo recuerdo que desperté desnuda en la azotea con dos mujeres también desnudas una abrazando un mapache disecado y cuando abrí el refrigerador encontré la cabeza de ese tipo con un picahielos enterrado en el cráneo - Riendo un suavemente - Ah, y me habían dibujado un pene en la frente

- Se nota que los idiotas nunca tienen remedio– dijo con su mirada en el camino, bajo su mano para cambiar la velocidad con la palanca y Mikasa aprovecho para tomar su mano y hacer que Annie la mirara a los ojos.

- Annie eres una mujer cruel, pero a la vez eres tan hermosa – Con la expresión más seria del mundo, Annie se perdió en el gris plateado de los ojos de Mikasa hasta que un claxon la volvió a la realidad

- ¡Muévete idiota! – Grito un taxista tocando con la bocina la clásica melodía que se escucha cuando hay tráfico en los países latinoamericanos

Annie se limitó a seguir su camino y no le dirigió la palabra a Mikasa por lo que quedaba de camino hasta que llegaron al edificio de departamentos y parqueo su camioneta atrás del edificio.

- No se ve tan malo como parece ¿verdad? – observando el edificio que apenas se mantenía en pie

- Mmm he visto lugares peores - La asiática se encogió de hombros ante el comentario

- Si no está del todo… - Leonhardt fue interrumpida cuando alguien le encañono por la espalda

- Dame las llaves del auto o esto se va a po… - El asaltante fue silenciado por la pelinegra de una violenta patada en el rostro, y cuando lo derribo le puso el pie en la garganta y tomo la pistola que ni siquiera tenía balas

- Aww pobrecito – dijo al ver el arma sin cargar – Sabes yo tengo unas balas guardadas en mi bolsillo trasero y se me está ocurriendo una idea que me parece un poco buena – Y sus ojos no expresaban ningún tipo de emoción

- Suéltalo ya no representa peligro - Leonhardt razono con Ackerman

- No me dejas divertirme – Quito el pie de la garganta del tipo y este se fue como alma que lleva el diablo

- Gracias - La detective le dio un agradecimiento sincero a su compañera

- Tsk… tú lo hubieras hecho pedazos también, no fue nada – Encogiéndose de hombros y tomando unos maletines con cosas para el caso

Entraron al apartamento lo suficiente decente para vivir una semana, probablemente infestado de ratones, un baño, sala, cocina y un dormitorio con una sola cama… Annie instalaba una especie de torre de vigilancia en la ventana del dormitorio ya que tiene una vista de todo ese barrio de mala muerte, mientras Mikasa comía un yogurt congelado acostada en la cama

- Tu ayuda es tan valiosa Ackerman, eres una delincuente eficaz – dijo sarcásticamente mientras observaba por el catalejo

- Deberías relajare – Lanzándole un yogurt – tenemos una semana

- Quiero terminar este caso lo más rápido posible –Atrapando el yogurt y comenzando a comerlo

- Es por mi ¿no?, lo siento cuando el enano me ofreció el trabajo no me dijo que me emparejaría contigo – Mirando el techo

- Mikasa yo…- Poniendo atención en la pelinegra

- Sabes la verdad a mí no me molesta, tú me agradas y talvez algún día yo te agrade también – Se puso de pie y tomo unos documentos – Bien, este es el lugar donde debemos comenzar – Lanzándole una foto de un restaurante japonés

- ¿La casa de mamá Tamao? – La rubia arqueo una ceja

- Si con barra de sushi gratis los miércoles y también una casa de apuestas clandestino por las noches - Mirando unos papeles

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? , ah sí lo olvidaba – Dándose un Facepalm mental

- No importa, tengo un plan – Guiñándole un ojo

CASA DE MAMÁ TAMAO 7: 20 PM

Nuestras chicas entraron a l restaurante con discreción, Annie vestida con una camisa con capucha de color celeste y unos pantalones de color verde musgo en una mesa con una cerveza y Mikasa con una camisa blanca manga larga y unos pantalones negros ajustados con una bufanda roja en el cuello tomando un whisky seco en las rocas en el bar. Cuando de repente llego un sujeto a la barra tenia facciones orientales y pensando que Mikasa no lo escucharía, se sentó y pidió una cerveza e intercambio unas palabras con el bar tender.

- Oye, ¿tienes el encargo? – Pregunto intentando disimular

- Sabes que Mamá Tamao nunca falla, el imbécil tabaquero tendrá que pagar mañana o sino… - El bar tender se rio por lo bajo

- Claro, será divertido – El sospechoso afirmo riendo y dando un trago a su cerveza

- Si pero ¿no crees que haiga problema el hacerlo en un parque de diversiones? - Inquirió el bar tender

- Nah, lo clausuraron hace tiempo – Contesto comiendo un poco de maní, cuando Mikasa lo interrumpió

- ¡Hey tú! – Llamando al bar tender

- ¿Si? – Mientras limpiaba la barra

- ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? – Agitando el hielo de su vaso vacío

- Por supuesto – Con una sonrisa

- Ok, ves necesito que le envíes un tequila a la hermosa rubia de la mesa 5 – Señalando la mesa de Annie – Dile que es de mi parte – guiñando el ojo

- Ahorita mismo señorita – Sirvió el trago y se dirigió a la mesa de Annie – Disculpe, pero le mandaron este tequila – Puso el trago en la mesa

- Oh, ¿y quién me lo envía? – Fingiendo demencia

- Ah, es la señorita que está en la barra… Bueno estaba – dijo sorprendido al ver que Mikasa ya se había marchado

- Ah, sí me disculpa – Tomándose el tequila de un trago – Brrr, me voy a casa – Dijo poniendo un billete sobre la mesa y dándole otro al chico como propina y se fue

- _"Espero que esta idiota haya conseguido algo bueno"_ – Pensó la rubia sonriendo esperando que Mikasa ya esté en el apartamento, y justamente allí estaba recostada en el sofá

- ¿Y bien? Que te pareció – Mostrandole una sonrisa triunfante a la detective

- Agh, no estuvo nada mal – Encogiéndose de hombros – Y bien, ¿que tenemos?

- ¿No te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones? – Sentándose y estirando los brazos

- ¿Eso fue lo que descubriste?, pero eso no dice que sea Yamanomoro el que ellos tienen – Sentándose al lado de Mikasa - Tsk… eso lo se Annie, pero mi intuición criminal dice que es un lugar importante – subiendo los pies sobre una mesa

- Pensé que te jactarías de tu descendencia asiática – Dijo con un tono burlón

- Tu a pesar de ser rubia no te ves muy americana que digamos – Cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza siguiendo el juego de la rubia

- Ah, no yo nací en Rusia – Confirmo Leonhardt mirando distraídamente la mesa

- Lo supuse por tu aspecto, disimulas muy bien el acento – Acercándose más a Annie

- Hablas de mi nariz , ¿no es así? – Mirándola de manera severa

- Mmm a mí me parece una nariz muy linda – Respondió la azabache acercándose más a la rubia

- ¿Estas siendo sarcástica? - Mirándola de manera apática

- Nah, la nariz le da un toque elegante a tu rostro – Encogiéndose de hombros

- Gracias – Sonrojándose levemente – A mí me gustan tus ojos rasgados, Bueno no tan rasgados como los de los otros asiáticos _"Genial Leonhardt no pudiste pensar en algo mejor"_

- Mmm es que mi padre era americano, y mi madre era japonesa, Papá solía enseñarme ingles todos los días para que nadie me molestara – Ackerman dijo con un tono de melancolía

- Oh, y ¿dónde están? – Inquirió Leonhardt

- Soy huérfana, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 6 años y Levi tenia 16 - Contesto la azabache

- ¡Mierda!, perdón yo lo olvide es que… a veces soy muy idiota – Desviando la mirada cuando Mikasa tomo su mentón e hizo que el rostro de la rubia quedara peligrosamente cerca del de la pelinegra tanto que su respiración chocaba recíprocamente, la rubia observo el rostro de la pelinegra detenidamente, sus ojos color gris metálico, labios rosados y provocativos, el cabello azabache cayendo en su rostro la rubia retiro un mechón de una de sus mejillas y se encontró con una cicatriz muy cerca de su ojo, Mikasa noto que la vio y se puso de pie.

- Este… puedes ir a dormir yo me quedare vigilando esta noche – Acercándose a la ventana

- Ok, buenas noches Mikasa – Sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza y dirigiéndose a su habitación

- Buenas noches Annie – Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

_"Hasta las buenas personas tienen sus demonios, entonces porque no los malos tenemos un ángel y sabes que creo que ese ángel eres tu"_

**Siento en mi kokoro que este capitulo me quedo asquerosamente simple... Ni modo falta de drogas... A propósito ya supieron los rumores que el EruHan (Erwin x Hanji) es !canon!... Pero relajen el cake la llama no lo ha confirmado... Si quieren mas información, teorías o spoiler mándenme un MP...**

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Para **gabriela 214**: El Shuri es bida, el shuri es hamor... Ok no... Me alegra que te haya gustado... Y sobre mi forma de escribir yo trato de escribir la historia de la manera que yo hablo y me expreso... (Así que ya tienes una idea de mi extraño comportamiento)**

**Para **shittylittletea**: Siempre hay primeras veces... :3 Mmm yo también apoyo el LeviHan y si te gusto duro contra el muro, te gustara que haya también macizo contra el piso, lento contra el pavimento y sin censura contra la basura, Jajaja y gracias por el consejo... **

**Para **shazam**: Jajaja yo también me divertí escribiéndolo y que bueno que te gusto estoy para entretenerlos.. *Con una nariz de payaso haciendo malabares con nokias***

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! ¿que tal están publico conocedor?, Espero hayan disfrutado su fin de semana porque mañana es lunes y debemos de volver a nuestra trágica rutina... Pero para iniciar la semana con el pie derecho les dejo el capitulo 6 de esta horrible historia (Ando algo emo)...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen... (Balebergalabida) Ustedes ya saben de quien son...**

**!Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 6: IMPACTO

_"__No existe la estupidez solo la ignorancia espontanea"_

Annie no pudo dormir bien esa noche, no concebía el sueño pensando en lo que paso con Mikasa.

- (Hablando sola y en voz bajita) Mikasa se portó tan madura, seria y hasta… es linda, - se llevó las manos al rostro – Pero que estoy pensando es mi compañera, una ex criminal, la hermana de mi jefe… A la cual pensé en besar – toco su boca – Si la hubiera besado talvez no estaría aquí sola – Sonrojándose de las imágenes pervertidas que aparecieron en su mente – Pero que estoy pensando, ni si quiera sé si a ella le gustan las chicas, bueno ni tampoco ella sabe que me gustan las chicas, pero… - De repente Mikasa entro a la habitación sorpresivamente

- Vístete – Ordeno a la rubia mientras ella tomaba las llaves de su motocicleta

- ¿Qué pasa? - poniéndose los zapatos

- Vamos a hacerle una visita sorpresa a Mamá Tamao – Cargando su arma, y ella y Annie salieron del edificio para encontrarse en el parqueo con la motocicleta de Mikasa

- ¿Cuándo fuiste por tu motocicleta? – Pregunto Leonhardt arqueando una ceja

- Mientras dormías, ten – Replico la azabache arrojándole un casco

- ¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer? Y ni creas que me voy a subir a esa cosa – Arrojándole el casco de vuelta – Yo voy en mi auto

- Tsk… como quieras – encogiéndose de hombros y encendiendo su motocicleta – Quiero ver que me sigas el paso – Se puso un casco y gafas oscuras y arranco

- _"Presumida"_- Pensó Annie mientras aceleraba en su camioneta

CASA DE MAMÁ TAMAO: 3:30 AM:

La pelinegra estaciono su motocicleta en un callejón cerca del restaurante/ casino, en cambio annie estaciono su camioneta detrás del restaurante y se juntaron en la puerta del restaurante para idear el plan que iban a usar.

- Ok, este es el plan, tú te haces pasar por una de sus cómplices sacas información y nos largamos – Sonrió triunfante Leonhardt

- Buen plan, ¿pero qué harás tú? - Inquirió Ackerman

- ¡Ah! bueno yo, tendré calentito el auto para huir y te daré apoyo moral – Rascándose la nuca

- Sabes me gustaría más apoyo sexual – Mirando pervertidamente a la rubia – Pero si tienes miedo me lo hubieras dicho

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! – Gruño Leonhardt

- Ok, entonces, ¿te parece que modifique el plan? – Pregunto la pelinegra

- ¿Que vas a cambiar? – Cruzándose de brazos con escepticismo

- Entramos fingiendo ser parte de su sociedad y los mandamos a la mierda, luego tú y yo jugamos un rato en mi recamara – Abrazando por los hombros a la rubia

- Es arriesgado que sospechen podrían… matarnos – La detective trago grueso ignorando el ultimo comentario de la convicta

- ¡Annie! – Tomó entre sus manos la pequeña mano de la rubia – Tranquila, yo no dejare que alguien te haga daño, nunca dejo que toquen a las personas que me importan – Mirándola fijamente

- Mikasa… vamos – Respondió con un ligero rubor

Tuvieron que entrar por la puerta trasera ya que era un casino clandestino pero en la puerta había dos sujetos cuidando la puerta.

- Ok, sígueme la corriente – Susurro Mikasa a la rubia

- Hey, Está prohibido entrar aquí – Gruño el seguridad tomando a Annie del brazo

- Sra. Akitachi… este sujeto me está molestando – Mirando al tipo con furia

- Hey, es mejor que la sueltes, si no quieres hacer enojar a Mamá Tamao – Dijo la pelinegra dándole una mirada intimidante al sujeto

- ¿Conoce a Mamá Tamao? – Soltando a la pequeña rubia

- No cuestiones a la Sra. Akitachi el ultimo que lo hizo termino con un pin de boliche atorado en los cachetes – Mirándolo fríamente – Y no me refiero a las de la cara

- ¡Ah! perdón pasen adelante - Sudando frio y riendo nerviosamente

- Al fin – Dijo la azabache tomando a Annie del brazo

Ingresaron al casino y observaron a una tipa mayor divirtiéndose con un tipo joven presumiendo

- Jajaja, tú y yo desde mañana ya no tendremos a ese idiota encima – Dijo la mujer riendo histéricamente besando al joven asiático

- Si mi amor ese idiota tabaquero no nos molestara más – Subiendo a la mujer a su regazo – Y con el dinero que su familia va a pagar por él nos iremos de aquí

- ¿Escuchaste? – Pregunto Leonhardt a la pelinegra

- Si, es hora de lo que planeamos – A lo que la rubia asintió y se puso de pie junto con Mikasa caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaba la feliz pareja

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – Pregunto al Mikasa acercarse a la mesa

- Ohayō! Anata wa okāsan Tamaote imasu ka? _"__! Buenos Días! ¿Es usted Mamá Tamao?"_ – Pregunto Ackerman con estoicismo

Hombre: - Ohayō anata ni josei Akitachi _"__Buenos días, señora Akitachi"_ – Contesto el hombre mirando de pie a cabeza a nuestras chicas

- Watashi wa, kore wa watashi no ashisutantodearu baai Helga _"Si esa soy yo, y ella es mi ayudante Helga"_ – Dijo presentando a la rubia quien la miraba con una vena saltona en su frente

- Han jikan wa josei ga mae ni Akitachi kitanode sore wa okashi _"Es curioso porque la señora Akitachi vino hace media hora" _– Dijo el hombre con unos sujetos apareciendo atrás para golpearlas

- ¡Ah bueno!, sabes esto es un mal entendido la Sra. Akitachi si me envió aquí – Manteniéndose estoica – no es así – Le pregunto a la rubia

Annie: - Si, Dijo que necesita un cigarrillo – Saco su arma y golpeo al pelón que estaba frente a ella y le disparo a la lámpara del casino causando un cortocircuito provocando que quedaran todos a oscuras

Mikasa golpeaba tipos a diestra y siniestra, los tipos de la entrada se metieron en la pelea uno intento sostener a la pelinegra pero ella tenía una fuerza casi bestial mandándolo al suelo tomándolo del brazo y azotándolo hacia el frente, mientras nuestra rubia atacaba a un tipo que corría para atacarla Annie giro y le dio una enorme patada en la pierna derecha que lo hizo volar por los aires nuestra rubia se distrajo y un tipo comenzó a ahogarla con su ante brazo, Annie no veía nada se escuchó un disparo y sintió que ya no la ahorcaban, Mikasa le había disparado al tipo en la cabeza para defender a la pequeña rubia , en todo esto el hombre asiático al que conocían como mamá Tamao había escapado con la mujer por la puerta principal pero nuestras chicas se disponían a seguirlo pero antes activaron la alarma de seguridad para que sus compañeros se encarguen, se disponían a seguirlos en el auto de Annie pero hubo un pequeñito inconveniente…

- ¡Pero qué mierda! – Leonhardt dijo a punto de estallar en furia al observar su camioneta sin rines, sin llantas y con el parabrisas roto

- Auch… te dije que era mala idea traerla – Lanzándole un casco a la rubia – Vamos hay que alcanzarlos - Annie asintió y subió a la motocicleta

La pelinegra acelero en su motocicleta en medio del tráfico de la ciudad, haciendo maniobras poco convencionales para darles alcance pero no contaban con que los cómplices las seguirían también

- Mierda… Nos están siguiendo Mikasa – Mientras veía otra motocicleta que se acercaba a ellas, la rubia saco su arma y le disparo en la llanta delantera a la motocicleta haciendo que perdieran el control y se estrellaran en el trasero de un camión de lácteos

- ¡Wuuu! Que sensual detective! , pero todavía no estamos solas – Desviando la moto a una calle menos concurrida siendo perseguidas por otras dos motocicletas

- Los vamos a perder Ackerman – Grito Annie disparando a los matones

- Shhh… Este es un atajo – Sacando su arma y disparándole a la llanta de un auto que iba delante de ellas haciendo que este derrape y se abalance contra ellas y sus perseguidores, pero Mikasa con un ágil movimiento salto a la acera antes del impacto, y el auto arraso con las motocicletas de los perseguidores – Jajaja, ¡Hace tiempo que no me divertía así! – Con una sonrisa maniática

- Esta loca casi nos matas idiota – Golpeando a la pelinegra en la cabeza

- Casi, tú lo dijiste Ca – Si – Doblando en un cruce prohibido

- Como sea, dijiste que era un atajo pero creo que los perdi… - Miro a su alrededor y vio que los carros venían en sentido contrario – No me digas que vamos en sentido contrario…. Mikasa tu… -Fue interrumpida por el auto al que perseguían justo en frente de ellas dirigiéndose a una colisión mortal

- Bien Annie sujeta tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura que vamos a saltar – Guardando su arma

- ESTAS LOCA PORQUE VAMOS A SALTAR – Grito la rubia preocupada

- Voy a estrellar mi moto contra el auto… Lista – Acelerando a máxima velocidad - ¡Ahora!

- ¡ACKERMAN!- Saltaron y cayeron en la acera observando como la motocicleta se estrellaba en el parabrisas del auto haciendo un caos vehicular – ¡Funciono! ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo emocionada la detective que tenía atrapada a Ackerman en un efusivo abrazo

- Tienes unos brazos muy suavecitos Annie – Dijo molestosamente a lo cual Annie respondió soltándola bruscamente y sacando su arma con un leve sonrojo, se acercaron al auto observando que los criminales estaban bien.

- FBI, ustedes están arrestados por el secuestro de Okobu Yamanomoro – Poniéndole las esposas al hombre, mientras Mikasa esposaba a la mujer

- ¡PERO QUE!, ¡USTEDES NO TIENEN PRUEBAS! – Grito exasperado el secuestrador

- ¿Ah no? – Ackerman abrió la cajuela del auto donde estaba el empresario maniatado y vendado – ¡Ohayō Okobu! – Quitándole el tirro de la boca con la delicadeza que caracteriza a la pelinegra

- Aaaaah! ¡Puedes tener más cuidado! – Grito el tabaquero

- Viejo mal agradecido – Murmuro la mercenaria mientras desataba sus extremidades

- Wow pero que idiotas son no puedo creer que llevaran a su víctima en el auto que iban a escapar – Dijo Annie escondiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras un par de patrullas aparecían en la escena

…: - ¡Hey ustedes! ¿Cuál es el problema aquí eh? – Pregunto un oficial moreno de ojos color esmeralda seguido por un rubio de ojos azules

- Soy la detective Annie Leonhardt – Mostrando su placa a los jóvenes oficiales

- Oficial Eren Jaegger – Tendiéndole la mano a la rubia – Y él es mi compañero Armin Arlelt – Señalando al rubio a su lado que inmediatamente se presento

- Un gusto – Sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano

- Igualmente, ah ella es mi compañera Mikasa Ackerman – Señalando a la pelinegra que estaba divirtiéndose pegándole puntapiés en las costillas al secuestrador que estaba esposado en un poste para que no escapara

…: - ¡MIKASA! – Gritaron los jóvenes oficiales al unísono

- ¡Armin! ¡Eren! – Saludando a los chicos que se fundieron con ella en un cálido abrazo – Tanto tiempo

- Te extrañamos Mikasa, Wow, ¿y ahora eres policía? – Pregunto Eren arqueando una ceja

- Es una larga historia… - Rascándose la nuca

- Mmm pues tendrá que ser luego porque por lo visto han tenido trabajo, fue genial verte Mika – Dijo Armin abrazando a la pelinegra

- Claro Armin, pueden encargarse de ellos nosotras declararemos mañana… claro, ¿si no te molesta Annie? – Mirando a la rubia quien estaba un poco confundida por lo ocurrido

- Si no hay problema – Encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia una patrulla que transportaría a las chicas a sus respectivos hogares…

Nuestras chicas iban en la patrulla visiblemente cansadas, pero cierta pelinegra más cansada que su compañera ya que se había quedado haciendo vigía y luego paso todo el alboroto y el sueño es un arma poderosa que vence hasta al más fuerte.

- Nunca me dijiste que tenías tendencias suicidas, Idiota – Dijo Leonhardt dirigiendo su mirada a la más alta

- Mmm que raro juro que está en mi curriculum – Bostezando y apoyando la barbilla en su mano

- Veo que no estás tan cansada como para dejar de bromear – Cuando de repente Mikasa se acostó en su regazo aprovechando que la patrulla tomo una curva – ¿Pero qué haces?

- Mmmhpp tengo sueño Annie – Acomodándose más en las piernas de la rubia

- Hey, no soy tu almohada ¡levántate estúpida! – Jalando la camisa de la pelinegra para hacer que se siente, cuando la rubia sintió que uno de sus rapones en su brazo hizo fricción con el asiento y se quejo

- ¿Estas bien? – Mikasa se incorporó rápidamente con una cara de preocupación y revisando el brazo de la rubia

- Es solo un rasguño, ¿pensé que tenías sueño? – Con una cara molestosa

- Tus piernas son muy cómodas, Me pregunto si son así de cómodas sin ese estorboso pantalón – Ackerman dijo en un tono sexy y mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Eres una idiota pervertida – Annie dijo sonrojada dándole un golpe en la cabeza, con una venita de su sien inflamada

- ¡Ay! ¿Pero que fue lo que dije? – Sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza

- Hey Ackerman ¿es aquí donde vives? – Dijo Marco deteniendo la patrulla y señalando a un edificio un poco lujoso para que la pelinegra viviera

- Si aquí es gracias por traerme chicos – Despidiéndose con la mano de Marco y de su nueva pareja contra el crimen Jean Krichstein

- ¿En serio vives aquí? – Leonhardt pregunto incrédula enarcando una ceja

- Si apartamento 104 piso 11, puedes visitarme cuando quieras, nos vemos mañana Annie – Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta del gran edificio

- Adiós – Viendo como la pelinegra desaparecía de su vista, y la patrulla continuaba su camino a la casa de la pequeña rubia

- Fiu… Viste ese edificio, es uno de los más lindos de Nueva York – Elogio Marco concentrándose en el camino

- Oh claro Marco, te imaginas a cuanta gente mato para tener ese apartamento recuerda que es con dinero mal habido, es una asesina profesional – dijo Kirschtein con desdén

- Pero ahora está de nuestro lado Kirschtein – Replico la rubia molesta por alguna extraña razón por el modo en que se expresó de Mikasa

- Vamos Annie si yo fuera tu tendría mucho cuidado con esa asesina, puede matarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Jean acoto con altanería

- Estas exagerando ella no es como tú crees – _"Acaso la estoy defendiendo" _– Pensó la detective

- ¡Ah!, con que ahora la estas defendiendo, que acaso te cautivo con su mirada Annie – Kirschtein soltó con todas las intenciones de molestar a la rubia, estirando sus ojos para torpemente imitar los rasgos asiáticos de la pelinegra

- Jean… - Marco dijo en tono de advertencia

- Tsk… es mi compañera… - Replico Annie tratando de ocultar su rubor

- Bien, Annie llegamos – Informo Marco estacionando la patrulla frente la casa de Annie

- Adiós Marco… Púdrete Jean – Despidiéndose de los chicos

- Yo también te amo Annie – Jean se despidió con una sonrisa molestosa, lo que hizo que Annie rodara los ojos

La rubia entro a su casa luego de tener que soportar Jean es curioso como Levi le asigna a alguien tan problemático al pobre Marco, camino a su habitación para quitarse la ropa ligeramente rasgada gracias a Mikasa por supuesto…..

_"__Mikasa…."_- Pensó la rubia

Se deshizo de su chaqueta y pudo ver un feo raspón en su codo, no era gran cosa pero dolía un poco, toco la herida y recordó la expresión de preocupación de Mikasa _"¿Estas bien?"_

-Ella se preocupa por mí – Sonrió abrazando la chaqueta

Coloco un poco de pomada en su codo mientras se quitaba el pantalón y suavemente toco sus piernas adoloridas _"Tus piernas son muy cómodas" _ vino de repente a su mente haciendo que su rostro se inundara de un inmenso rubor

-Bueno eso no lo sé – Dijo lanzándose a la cama y cerrando lentamente los ojos para caer dormida plácidamente con una persona en la mente… Mikasa Ackerman…

_"Es fácil soñar lo difícil es materializar los sueños, y si no tienes la voluntad de cumplirlos es mejor no soñar nunca mas y entregarte a la realidad"_

**¿Que les pareció?, Espero que les haya gustado... Ah quiero decirles que voy a subir otro Fic Mikaani que anda rondando en mi desorganizada cabeza... No se preocupen no descuidare este Fic... ;)**

**Respuestas a los Reviews: Estoy pensando en quitar esto porque ustedes quizá ni lo leen :( **

**Para **Meh**: Oshe cy... Prometo un Lemon super Rikolino Zukulenthiozo, Hare más Mikaani en español y sho también Te Hamo con "H"de helado porque también amo el helado... :v**

**Para **gabriela 214**: !Gracias! *Shora dramáticamente* Al fin alguien me da un obsequio... *Abre el regalo y saca una Roca Kawai*... !Que bien!, esto me servirá en un futuro :,), ah y si Hanji sobrevive en el manga 66 Hago una cita doble de Mikasa y Annie con Levi y Hanji ¿Te parece?... :3 (Espero no haberte hecho Spoiler)**

**Para **asdfhj: **!****Que bien que te gusto!, no te preocupes no se me olvida me estoy tomando bien mis medicamentos para el Alzheimer... Ok no... :v Espero continúes pendiente de esta historia... **

**Para **Guest**: Al fin alguien que aprecia mis boletines informativos.. :,) *Le da una galleta con chispitas* Cuídate... :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**!Hola queridos lectores!, espero hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana (Yo no porque he pasado en el hospital) En primer lugar quiero informar que por si no lo han visto ya hice mi nuevo Fic pero pienso no continuarlo porque no me pego como este... :,( Entonces mejor voy a seguir con este y cuando se me quite el calambre cerebral que tengo tal vez saco un mejor Fic que ustedes Hamen si con "H"... Bueno les dejo el capitulo 7...**

**!Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 7: SI NO TE IMPORTA

_"__Cuando tienes miedo siempre pierdes una gran oportunidad"_

Al día siguiente Annie llego algo tarde a dar el informe de su primera misión al Teniente Ackerman.

- Buenos Días señor – Saludo la joven detective Leonhardt

- Leonhardt bien hecho – Contesto tomando su té negro como siempre

- Gracias señor pero Mikasa también ayudo – _"Maldición deja de pensar en ella Annie"_

- Hablando de ella, no sabes a dónde está mi hermana no se ha presentado y ya es bastante… tarde – Haciendo énfasis en la palabra bastante

- No lo sé… Le parece si voy a buscarla – Sugirió Annie con un poco de preocupación

- ¿Sabes dónde vive? – Levi arqueo una ceja

- Si Marco me dijo que reparo mi camioneta yo voy a ver qué le pasa – Saliendo de la oficina

Nuestra rubia subió a su camioneta y la echó a andar intentando recordar la dirección de Mikasa, y preguntándose porque se estaba preocupando tanto por la pelinegra

- ¿Que estará haciendo esta idiota? – Bajando de su camioneta y dirigiéndose a la puerta del edificio

- Buenos Días señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – La saludo la recepcionista con una sonrisa amable

- Este… Buenos días el apartamento de Mikasa Ackerman por favor – Pidio Annie mientras la sonrisa de la recepcionista paso de amable a pervertida

- ¡Oh! es el Apartamento 104 en el piso 11 – indicándole el ascensor

- Muchas Gracias – Agradeció Leonhardt un tanto confundida por la actitud de la mujer

- Que disfrute mucho su visita – Guiñándole el ojo

- Aja… - Arqueando una ceja – _"Esa tipa se puso nerviosa cuando le pregunte_ _de Mikasa"_ – Pensaba la rubia y llego al apartamento y toco a la puerta escuchando una música estruendosa que se escuchaba en todo el pasillo

Fire and caffeine, a lot of nicotine  
><span>I'm on a burn, so I better tell you everything<span>  
><span>The competition, the superstition<span>  
><span>Nevermind 'cause you're never gonna give in<span>  
><span>If acquired and that's how you like it<span>  
><span>The same trouble in a different disguise<span>  
><span>Bound to walk with a target on my back<span>  
><span>At least I'm ready for another attack<span>

The Lord of lies  
><span>The morning star<span>  
><span>You had to be set free<span>  
><span>Opposing sides<span>  
><span>Your choices are<span>  
><span>The negative one and me<span>

- Pero que estará haciendo – Annie toco un poco más fuerte, y esta vez la puerta se abrió encontrándose con la pelinegra cubierta de sudor y vestida con un sostén deportivo negro y un short de igual color mostrando sus bien torneadas piernas y su exageradamente trabajado abdomen que la rubia no dejaba de ver por alguna extraña razón

- ¡Hola! Pasa adelante – La saludo la asiática apoyada en el marco de la puerta

- Se puede saber – Entrando al apartamento – Porque demonios no has llegado a la sede

- Este… me quede dormida así que aproveche para ejercitarme un poco más – Explico Mikasa encogiéndose de hombros

- Eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte idiota – Le reclamo Annie frunciendo el ceño mientras la azabache iba a la cocina

- Tsk… que me quedara dormida es en parte tu culpa – Tomando un vaso de jugo y dándole uno a Annie

- ¿Mi culpa? – tomando el vaso

- Si por haberme despertado cuando me estaba durmiendo en tus… Cómodos muslos – Inclinándose sobre Annie quien estaba en el sofá con una mesa enfrente donde la asiática puso su vaso vacío, la detective pudo ver los hermosos ojos grises de Mikasa con el cabello ligeramente desordenado hizo que la rubia sintiera una punzada en la más íntima parte de su cuerpo y esto empeoro al sentir el olor almizclado de la pelinegra que se coló por sus fosas nasales.

- Apestas Ackerman… - Dijo Leonhardt desviando la mirada

- ¡Ups! Si me disculpas tomare una ducha rápida y nos podemos ir a la estación ¿ok? – Corrió a una habitación dejando a Annie en su casa

Y la rubia tomo la oportunidad para recorrer el apartamento de Mikasa que era muy amplio para una sola persona tenia decoración al estilo nipon además que tenía un hermoso piano, se sorprendió con lo ordenado y limpio que esta, digna hermana de Levi pensó observo las fotos donde le llamo la atención una donde aparecían un rubio alto de ojos marrones abrazando a una mujer asiática de pelo largo y negro sosteniendo a una pequeña de cabello negro y lacio que tenía puesto un sombrero con rasgos asiáticos más leves, el hombre rubio quien tenía en sus hombros a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos grises iguales a los de la mujer, la foto se encontraba en la mesita de noche de mikasa…

- Veo que conociste a mi familia – Dijo Mikasa entrando a la habitación cubierta con solo una toalla

- Lo siento yo no quería invadir tu privacidad – Colocando la foto en la mesita

- Yo te dije que estabas en tu casa – Encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la cama junto a la rubia – Ellos son mis padres, la niña de sombrero soy yo y el mocoso en los hombros de mi papá es Levi

- Oh te pareces mucho a tu madre – Sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión de Mikasa quien se levantó rápidamente con un poco de molestia por el comentario de la rubia

- Annie espérame en la sala quieres necesito cambiarme – Con una expresión fría y seria

- Ok – Dijo Annie sintiendo que algo se encogió en su pecho y su conciencia gritándole que metió la pata

- Vámonos – Dijo Mikasa con la misma expresión fría, se había vestido con una camisa blanca unos pantalones cafés y se había puesto una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello

Annie conducía por las transitadas calles de Nueva York en un completo silencio ya que la pelinegra a su lado miraba estoicamente por la ventana y no le dirigía la palabra… Pensando que quizá la había ofendido intento comenzar una conversación, algo que pensó que no haría nunca con nadie…

- Y no crees que hace mucho calor, para ponerte bufanda – Bromeo la rubia

- Soy esclava de la moda de invierno – Dijo la azabache sin mirar a la rubia

- Oh, lo siento – Pensando "genial se enojó"

- Además esta bufanda es especial, esta bufanda la usaba mi madre el día que la asesinaron – Acariciando la tela de la bufanda

- …

- ¿Y qué paso con Yamanomoro? – Mikasa cambio de tema

- Esta en su casa con vigilancia para que no se escape, el secuestrador que estabas golpeando está en el hospital con tres costillas rotas por tus puntapiés

- Jajaja toda una delicada mariposa – Se mofo Ackerman riendo de forma que hizo sonrojar a la rubia – Dime Annie y a ti como te gustan las mujeres – con una sonrisa molestosa

- ¿Insinúas que soy gay? – Pregunto Leonhardt estacionándose a un lado de la calle y mirando fijamente a la mercenaria

- No lo insinuó – Acercándose a la rubia – Solamente lo se

- Jajá ¿y que te hace afirmar eso?- Acercándose también a la azabache

- ¡Oh!, bueno es solo un experimento sencillo – Contesto Ackerman encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y se trata de? – Inquirió la rubia

- Es sencillo – Mikasa puso la mano en el muslo de Annie, y poso una mano en la mejilla de rubia y le susurró al oído – Te pones tensa cuando me acerco, y tu respiración se comienza a acelerar

- ¿Co, como sabes eso eh?- Tratando de no ponerse más nerviosa

- Mmm porque siento tu respiración en mi cuello, y se siente delicioso – La pelinegra susurro en un tono sexy

Annie: - Maldita pervertida – Gruño Annie apartando a Mikasa poniéndole la mano en la cara

- No puedo evitarlo, tu sacas mi lado pervertido – Concluyo Mikasa posando sus manos en las caderas de la pequeña quien se mantenía estática – Y tu – Pegándola más a su cuerpo – Eres demasiado hermosa para no poder desearte como lo hago – Dijo y antes de que la rubia pudiera refutar la beso lentamente Annie no quiso rechazar el beso y movió sus labios con los de la asiática pero cuando la pelinegra paso su lengua por sus labios la rubia se retiró y salió del auto

- _"Pero que mierda hice, bese a una criminal… que besa excelente… Pero que estás pensando Leonhardt!"_- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la persona que los creo

- ¿Que paso? – Pregunto Ackerman claramente fastidiada

- ¿Porque lo hiciste?, eso fue… - Annie estaba buscando una explicación lógica pero la lógica no funcionaba en ese momento

- Exquisito – Completo la azabache dándole una mirada lujuriosa

- ¡Incorrecto! – Grito Annie totalmente sonrojada – ¡Y fue tu culpa!

- Oh vamos tú también participaste… y besas muy rico – Guiñándole un ojo y relamiéndose los labios

- ¡Cállate! – Lanzándole un vaso de Starbucks que saco del auto

- Hey, no botes basura en la calle la policía nos multara Jajaja – Le reprendió Ackerman riendo mientras que Annie estaba a punto de dispararle

- Vamos entra ya al auto – Dijo la rubia acercándose a la pelinegra y empujándola al asiento del copiloto pero la asiática en un hábil movimiento la envolvió con sus piernas e hizo que esta cayera sobre ella.

- ¿Actos indecorosos en la calle?, Muy mal Detective Leonhardt – Dijo la azabache levantando las cejas, y sonriendo pícaramente

- ¡Pervertida de mierda! – Abofeteando a la pelinegra y huyendo rápidamente al asiento del conductor

- Me golpeaste – Le reclamo Mikasa abriendo los ojos sorprendida

- Te lo merecías, eres una patada en el culo cuando te comportas así – La pelinegra iba a refutar cuando el celular de la rubia sonó mostrando un mensaje del Capitán Ackerman – Hay problemas – Encendiendo la camioneta y pasándole su celular a la pelinegra – Levi enviara una foto de la persona que buscamos

- No puede ser cierto… - Mikasa viendo el celular de la rubia con los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Annie

- Es mi vieja jefa – Mostrándole la imagen de una rubia de ojos azules con cara de niña buena

- Christa Lenz, ¿la famosa actriz? – Arqueando una ceja

- Si, fui su guarda espaldas por un año y medio – Dijo Mikasa sonriendo levemente

- Pero pensé que eras una asesina peligrosa que trabajaba para Kenny Ackerman – Inquirió Leonhardt

- Escape de la mafia de Kenny cuando cumplí 18 años – Respondió la asiática estirándose

- Tsk… - Annie volvió a concentrarse en el camino

- Vamos al bar Sina, ella siempre está allí los miércoles – Sugirió la mercenaria encogiéndose de hombros y regresándole el celular con un semblante serio

-_"Es tan difícil de leer, de Inmadura a Adulta en un par de segundos, De pervertida a Tierna en unos segundos… Esperen ¿dije tierna?, creo que trabajar con esta tipa se va a volver complicado"…_ - Observando el camino levemente sonrojada

Nuestras chicas contra el crimen fueron al famoso Bar Sina y tal y como la pelinegra predijo allí estaba la joven actriz… acompañada de una alta morena, pecosa que tenía abrazada por la cintura a la bella actriz.

- ¡Ves! Te dije que estaba aquí los miércoles – Sonrió Mikasa de manera triunfante

- Bien, entonces hay que ser cautelosas, vamos tú la conoces así que tu hablaras, ¿Entendido? – Le ordeno Annie metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su capucha

- Ok, ¡Hey Christa! – Grito Ackerman y agitando la mano y acercándose a la barra donde se encontraba la rubia pero la morena se metió en su camino

…: - Hey tú, ¿a dónde crees que vas? – Dijo una morena tomando a la asiática del brazo

- Oh, tú eres la nueva… - Mikasa fue interrumpida por la voz de su colega

- FBI, vinimos a hablar con la Srita. Lenz – Hablo Leonhardt mostrándole la placa y también la pelinegra que miraba curiosa a la morena

…: - Ok, Christa alguien quiere verte – Llamando la atención de la pequeña rubia quien se acercó a la barra

- Buenas Tardes, Soy la detective Leonhardt y ella es…- Fue interrumpida por el grito de emoción de la actriz

- ¡Mikasa!, ¡Mikasa Ackerman! – Grito la actriz colgándose del cuello de la pelinegra

- Christa, ¿Qué tal te va? – Pregunto la azabache abrazando también a la rubia sin importarle la mirada de muerte de la morena que estaba al lado de su compañera

- ¡Estupendo! Y me imagino que a ti también, mírate te ves muy bien – Sonriendo inocentemente

- _"Que le pasa a esa zorra, como se le insinúa así a Mikasa"_- Gruño Annie arañando el barniz de la barra de madera, lo cual la pelinegra noto y no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad

- _"¿Celosa?"_ – Pensó Mikasa sonriendo placenteramente y echándole más leña al fuego – Por favor si tú eres una diosa de la belleza, no hay nadie que te quite el titulo – Tomándola de la cintura y guiñándole un ojo

- _"Ahora si la mato"_- Pensó decidida la detective poniéndose de pie dispuesta a romperle el trasero a su compañera pero alguien se adelanto

… : - Ya, ya, ya, Hey no crees que estas demasiado cerca de la Srita. Lenz – Se levantó la morena empujando a mikasa y tomándola posesivamente por la cintura

- Ejem…- Aclarando su garganta – Mejor volvamos a lo que vinimos no creen – Sugirió la detective

- ¡Oh! perdóneme es que hace tiempo que no veía a Mikasa, a propósito les presento a mi guarda espaldas Ymir – Dijo Christa tocando la mano de la morena

- Guarda espaldas y NO- VI – A – Aclaro Ymir dirigiéndose a la asiática quien la miraba completamente seria

- Un gusto, Bien estamos aquí para hacerle unas preguntas sobre su padre Rhodes Reiss – Saludo Annie dándole la mano a Ymir y dirigiendo la palabra a Christa

- Ah, mi padre… La verdad yo no sé mucho de mi padre - tomando un margarita – Es porque yo soy su hija bastarda, no me reconoció hasta que cumplí 14 años y desde esa edad puede decirse que me comencé a relacionar con él, pero nunca quise cambiarme el apellido de mi padre adoptivo y por eso me quede como Christa Lenz

- Ya veo, pero dime nunca te ha contado cosas como… de un negocio familiar – Pregunto Annie tomando asiento junto a la rubia más pequeña

- Mmm solo he oído mencionar algunas cosas en algunas comidas familiares pero mi padre solo habla de eso con mi media hermana mayor – Encogiéndose de hombros

- Ten – Apareció Mikasa dándole una soda a Annie

- ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla? – Tomando la soda e ignorando completamente a la pelinegra

- Pues ella es dueña de un hotel llamado "Las Alas de la Libertad" al sur de Nueva York – Jugando con la aceituna de su margarita

- Mmm eso queda cerca de la escuela de karate de donde me echaron – Bebiendo de su soda

- Gracias, ¿a propósito como se llama ella? – Procediendo a retirarse

- Su nombre es Frieda Reiss, Fue un gusto conocerla Srita. Leonhardt y también fue genial verte de nuevo Mikasa – Abrazando a la pelinegra

- Lo mismo digo, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme – Guiñándole un ojo

- Que no ya se iban –Replico Ymir con un tono de molestia

- ¡Ymir!, ¡no sea grosera! – Dándole un cabezazo en la barbilla

- También fue un gusto conocerte Ymir – Mikasa se despidió se con la mano con una sonrisa un poco molestosa y siguiendo a su rubia preferida que iba echando chispas y la asiática sabía bien porque

- Parece que conoces muy bien esta ciudad, y a las personas – Menciono Annie en un tono fingido de aburrimiento y encendiendo el auto y comenzando a conducir

- Tsk… bueno aquí comencé mi nueva vida lejos de Kenny, Y ser la guarda espaldas de Christa fue mi primer trabajo honesto – Haciendo énfasis en la palabra honesto

- Pues para ser tu ex jefa se llevan muy bien – Rechinando levemente los dientes en la última palabra

- Ah, nos revolcamos un par de veces – Encogiéndose de hombros y chocando contra el parabrisas por el repentino frenazo del auto

- ¡Tenías que decirme eso!, en serio que eres una sínica – Leonhardt explotando en ira incapaz de contener sus emociones

- ¿Qué? Y eso porque no he dicho nada malo – Dijo Mikasa sobándose la frente

- ¿Nada malo?, Primero me besas y dices que te importo y luego te encuentras con una de tus zorras y coqueteas con ella, ¡ES QUE NO VES QUE ME MUERO DE CELOS! – Le grito _"Que mierda hice" _pensó, volvió a su expresión aburrida intentando disimular lo que acaba de suceder y comenzó a conducir incapaz de mirar a la pelinegra

- ¿Dijiste lo que creo que dijiste? – Mikasa no daba crédito a lo que acaba de suceder y se mantenía con la mandíbula caída en asombro

- …

- Acaso yo… ¿Te puse celosa?, yo, yo ¿te gusto? – Pregunto la ex convicta tartamudeando ligeramente mientras Annie observaba una faceta que desconocía de la asiática que es tan segura y decidida, que ahora estaba completamente nerviosa

- Eso no te incumbe – _"Buena excusa Annie"_, pensó sarcásticamente

- Claro que me incumbe, si eso tiene que ver conmigo – Intentando acercarse a ella pero ya habían llegado a su destino – Me gustas, pero no sé si tu sientes lo mismo – Viendo como Annie salía rápidamente del auto

- No hay nada de qué hablar – Cerrando con llave su camioneta y entrando a la recepción del hotel

- Buenas Tardes, En que puedo ayudarles – Pregunto la encargada del registro del hotel con actitud desinteresada

- Queremos una habitación – Le informo Mikasa

- Dos habitaciones – Replico rápidamente la rubia

- Pues me temo que les tocara compartir ya que solo queda una habitación y es la suite presidencial, les ofrecería esa pero no creo que puedan pagarla – Limándose las uñas con indiferencia

- Jajaja y yo podría comprar este hotel y también a usted si quisiera – Mikasa le entrego su Citigroup Chairman American Express Card

- Jajaja perdóneme usted – Se disculpo la recepcionista riendo nerviosamente viendo la tarjeta – Si es millonaria porque se queda en un hotel

- ¿Millonaria? Nah…Y si no quieres mi dinero podemos irnos a otro lado, las maletas están en la entrada– Dijo Ackerman quitándole la llave de la suite junto con su tarjeta a la recepcionista y tomando a Annie del brazo

- ¿Es tan bueno el negocio de la mafia? – Annie pregunto presionando el botón del ascensor

- (suspiro), Kenny me dejo todo su dinero al morir – Le confeso Mikasa

- Y a pesar de eso lo mataste, ¡ja! Se ve que clase de persona eres – Frunciendo el seño

- Cada quien hace lo que más le conviene Annie, deberías de saber que vivir en un mundo así de cruel hace crueles a quienes vivimos en él y no tuvimos opción… como yo – Salió visiblemente molesta del ascensor – Además tú no sabes nada de mi

- No creas que eres la única persona con problemas Ackerman – Le refuto Leonhardt comenzando a molestarse

- Es mejor que cortes el rollo Annie, o sino… - Fue interrumpida por la rubia quien se acercó violentamente a su rostro

- ¿Que vas a hacer?, ¿Vas a matarme? – Le grito en la cara y miro a los ojos de la pelinegra que la observaban sin ninguna emoción, le recordaba mucho a su propia mirada desde el día de la muerte de su madre y de la traición de la persona a quien ella realmente amo, pero acaso, ¿Mikasa sabrá que es el amor?

- Voy a buscar a Frieda Reiss, talvez es igual de ardiente que su hermana – Comento la azabache saliendo de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a ver a la rubia quien sintió una punzada en el corazón

-_"Revuélcate con cualquiera, maldita imbécil"_- Pensó Annie limpiando una lágrima traicionera que había logrado salir – Te odio Mikasa Ackerman

Nuestra pelinegra recorre los pasillos del elegante hotel, pensando en lo dura que había sido con Annie

_"__Creo que esta vez me pase, Bueno la verdad yo siempre fui así, la que nunca ha amado porque solo ha conocido el lado malo de la humanidad, porque el mundo no es como lo hacen es esas estúpidas películas dramáticas de final feliz que siempre deteste con sus estúpidos mensajes de "El mundo es cruel, pero también muy hermoso", Bah parece que el alcohol hizo estragos en mi cerebro después de todo"_- Sonriendo sínicamente, mientras observo al gerente del hotel acercándose a ella

- ¡Oh!, ¿es usted la Srita. Ackerman? – Pregunto el hombre rubio y de bigotes

- ¿Eh si? – Contesto Mikasa dándole una mirada amenazante, ya que a ella le divertía poner a la gente nerviosa

- Mmm bueno la había estado buscando, vera la dueña del hotel siempre almuerza con el cliente que toma la suite presidencial, ya sabe por cortesía – Dijo el hombre rascándose la cabeza

- ¿Con Frieda Reiss? – Inquirió Ackerman

- Por supuesto, La comida será servida en el restaurante azotea del hotel mañana a las 12:30 MD, ¡Ah! por cierto, es mesa para tres ¿no? – Pregunto el hombre haciendo una ligera reverencia y pidiendo su propina

- Claro, gracias por el aviso – Le agradeció la azabache dándole un billete de 20 al hombre, ya que le había alegrado el día

- Estoy para servirle – Haciendo una reverencia y retirándose

- Tsk… Si le doy uno de cincuenta me besa el trasero – Sonriendo y marchándose a la habitación

Mientras tanto nuestra rubia estaba tomando una cerveza, viendo un torneo de artes marciales por la televisión

- Nunca pensé que extrañara tanto esas competencias – Tomando de su cerveza mientras la puerta se abría rápidamente ante el ingreso de la pelinegra

- Ya lo tengo – Arrojándose al sofá donde está la rubia – Tengo a Frieda Reiss

-¿Y qué te dijo? – Pregunto la detective aun molesta sin mirar a la pelinegra

- Eso lo sabrás personalmente mañana, cuando almorcemos con ella – Quitándole la cerveza a la rubia

- ¿Qué?, ¿cómo es que paso eso? – Arrebatándole su cerveza cuando Mikasa iba a beber

- ¡Hey!, Bueno al que paga la suite presidencial la dueña lo invita a almorzar - Encogiéndose de hombros e intentando quitarle de nuevo la cerveza a Annie

- ¡Suéltala es mía! – Jalando la cerveza

- Tsk… solo quiero un trago, además yo pague por esa cerveza – Jalando también la cerveza y mostrándole la lengua

- Te la pago después ahora solo suéltala – Leonhardt frunció el ceño y dándole una mirada furiosa

- ¡Oh vamos! no quiero tu dinero dame un trago – Pidió Ackerman jalando dramáticamente y sin fuerza la botella

- No eso es antihigiénico – Haciendo fuerza para jalar la botella

- Suenas como el enano, además tú ya has probado mi saliva ¿recuerdas? – Haciendo ademanes de besos con su boca y jalando con fuerza la botella

- Idiota – Soltó la botella y salpico completamente a la pelinegra manchando su camisa

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mi camisa! – Se quitó la camisa rápidamente quedando solamente en sostén y pantalones frente a la rubia quien se comenzó a atragantar con su cerveza – Oye, ¿estás bien?

- Cof, cof, cof, no es nada… Que no traes ropa de emergencia – Pregunto Annie intentando no mirar el trabajado abdomen de la pelinegra

- Llamare a servicio y les daré mi camisa, creo que tendré que dormir en ropa interior – Encogiéndose de hombros

- Y en el sofá – Agrego la rubia rápidamente mientras ponía la botella en la mesa

- Oye esa cama es lo suficientemente grande para dormir las dos – Acercándose al sofá rodeando por atrás a la rubia colocando sus brazos en los hombros – Vamos, Te dejare tocar mi abdomen todo lo que quieras – Susurro en su oído

- ¿Que te hace pensar que quiero tocar tu abdomen? – Pregunto Annie moviéndose al otro lado del sillón

- Pues esto – Mikasa palmeo su abdomen – Vuelve locas a las mujeres – Sentándose a su lado

- Ah claro debes de haber tenido muchas novias – Se mofo la rubia mirando aburrida a la pelinegra

- Nah, nunca he tenido una novia – Respondió la azabache mirando molestosa a la pequeña

- Jajaja, al fin me hiciste reír – Riendo suavemente amortiguando su risa con su mano

- _"Puede ser más linda" _– Pensó sonrojándose levemente – Es en serio yo solo he tenido "sexo sin compromiso" con varias "perras" nunca me he enamorado de nadie

- Ah… ya veo – Desviando su mirada del rostro de la pelinegra

- Y tú, ¿te has enamorado? – Inquirió Ackerman acercándose más a la rubia

- Hace un par de años, fue una bonita relación con un final muy feo y créeme que no te recomiendo enamorarte – Menciono la rubia melancólicamente

- Te hizo daño ¿Verdad? – Mikasa cambio su semblante molestoso y le dedico una mirada cómplice a su compañera

- Es bueno pero complicado y deja recuerdos – Suspiro – Difíciles de olvidar – La detective fue interrumpida por Mikasa que rodeo su cintura con un brazo, le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y lentamente se acerco al rostro de la rubia hasta que los labios de la pelinegra que se unieron a los suyos apasionadamente el beso se profundizo y la pequeña rodeo la espalda de la pelinegra con sus brazos sintiendo la suave piel color porcelana deslizarse en sus dedos

- Annie, yo puedo hacerte olvidar – Le dijo Ackerman besando su cuello suavemente – Si no te importa, claro

_"__Déjate llevar por la lujuria Leonhardt, sabes que tú también lo deseas"_

**Oshe cy... Espero les haya gustado hago énfasis en que este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho (Si me inspire), ya veré cuando lo actualizo... :v**

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Para **Soulxphantom**: Puede ser que ya no leas esto pero agradezco que lo hayas leído, sabes no me gusta quedar mal con las personas así que... ¿Que te parece si en mi siguiente Fic incluyo Ereri?  
>Saludos y cuidate... :v<strong>

**Para **shazam**: Gracias por tu review y sobre que el capítulo fue muy corto… ¿Khé? *Con su cara de discapacitada mental***

**Para **gabriela 214**: Gabriela tu si sabes… Hanji es vida, es la luz del camino, las golosinas en una bolsa de golosinas, el Ying del Yang… Y si piensas que La choza es Pervert ya veras cuando Annie le de alas… :v Agradezco tu review y espero continues leyendo mis espasmos mentales plasmados en una hoja de papel virtual y tinta virtual… :v **

**Para: **Yuyuyuoi **:** ***Toma las galletas*… Hey haces que me sonroje… :3 *Le da un abrazo y se cae el bote de galletas rompiéndose en el suelo*… Oh shit… Bueno que bien que te guste no te preocupes espero actualizar pronto… ;) **

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola personas que habitan el planeta tierra... :v Se preguntaran WTF? si ayer esta hereje actualizo y hoy lo hizo de nuevo... Bien actualice hoy porque puede haber un tiempecito que no actualice esta historia (Calambre cerebral again) debido a que mi horario de estudios se esta volviendo un monton de arena movediza y me esta enterrando viva... D: Pero ni modo disfruten de este capitulo... :v**

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen al genio Hajime Isayama...**

**!Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 8: LOS SUCIOS SECRETOS DE LA POLITICA (I)

_"__Cuando alguien consigue poder no para hasta querer asemejarse a un dios y es allí donde para los demás se convierte en un demonio"_

Annie cerraba los ojos sintiendo los suaves y calientes labios de la pelinegra en su cuello mientras ella mordisqueaba suavemente su oreja y subía a su regazo para tener mejor dominio de la más alta.

- Mmm – Ronroneaba la azabache tomando sus caderas posesivamente y buscando un beso de su compañera quien se lo dio, era un beso lleno de pasión reprimida se podría decir la lengua de la rubia se acoplaba por completo con la suya y rápidamente se quedaron sin aliento, Annie comenzaba a sentirse más ansiosa así que comenzó a poner más intensidad en su beso alborotando la melena negra de Mikasa por el otro lado la mente de la mercenaria era una enredadera comenzó a recordar las veces que estuvo con otras chicas y no sentía lo que estaba sintiendo ahora su corazón iba demasiado rápido sus piernas se tensaban cuando miraba los ojos de la detective sentía que se perdía en un enorme mar ártico donde no le importaría morir cruelmente congelada, ella no había tenido nunca una relación porque no tenía a alguien a quien amar, ni siquiera querer, solo era tensión sexual podría haber pensado Mikasa pero el pensar no es lo mismo que el sentir y ella sentía que Annie Leonhardt podría ser ese alguien de quien Mikasa Ackerman se dejaría amar…

- No besas tan mal – Bromeo Leonhardt al ver que el beso había terminado y comenzando a desabotonar el pantalón de Mikasa.

- Espera… No puedo – Dijo Mikasa tomando las manos de Annie de los botones de su pantalón

- ¡QUE!– Grito la rubia visiblemente molesta y con ganas de violar a su compañera

- No te confundas desde hace un par de semanas quiero hacerlo contigo en tu camioneta hasta romper los asientos y tocarte la bocina – Confeso la pelinegra mordiéndose el labio mirando pervertidamente a la rubia – Pero la verdad es que tu… Me gustas mucho y no quisiera tenerte así solo por una noche – Tomándola de las manos y dándole la sonrisa más sincera que jamás pensó darle a una persona

- Mikasa yo – La rubia estaba completamente sonrojada por la confesión de la ex convicta

- No tienes que decir nada por ahora – Mikasa le aseguro dándole un beso en la frente – Yo sé que puedo curar tu corazón y hacerte olvidar, Bueno creo que es hora de dormir – Caminando hacia la cama por una sabana y una almohada

- ¿Vas a dormir aun en el sofá? – Pregunto Annie siguiendo a la más alta

- Si no quiero que te sientas incomoda – Rascándose la nuca y sonrojándose por lo ocurrido hace un par de segundos

- Mikasa – Le llamo Annie tomándola del brazo antes de que fuera al sofá – Ah, está haciendo algo de frio y esa cama es lo suficiente amplia para las dos – Intentando ocultar su rubor

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? – Mikasa sonrió molestosamente

- Mete tu trasero idiota a la estúpida cama – Caminando al baño para cepillarse los dientes

- Gracias, creo que esto compensa el que no hayamos tenido sexo – Grito Ackerman tan alto que se pudo escuchar en el pasillo por lo que Annie le arrojo un bote elegante de shampoo en la cara.

Ambas chicas se acostaron viendo al lado contrario, la pelinegra cayo dormida rápidamente y Annie no pudo evitar darse la vuelta ya que no podía dormir en una sola posición, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la espalda casi desnuda de la asiática.

- _"Que demonios estás haciendo conmigo"_- Pensó Annie acariciando suavemente su espalda delineando algunos tatuajes que Mikasa tenía en su espalda – _"No es el prototipo de chica que me gustaría para una relación, es fanfarrona, molesta, agresiva, inmadura y está llena de esteroides"_- Babeando mientras recordaba el abdomen de Ackerman

_"__Pero… también es tierna, protectora, seria cuando hay que serlo, además que es increíblemente atractiva… Supongo que siempre me gustaron las chicas de cabello negro" _– riendo por lo bajo recordando a la mujer que le rompió el corazón, cuando de repente ya no tocaba la espalda de la asiática sino su brazo ya que se había volteado y la miraba expectante con los ojos abiertos y carentes de emociones _"También tiene esa mirada… que me… desconcierta"_

- Si querías sentir mis bíceps solo tienes que pedirlo – Susurro Mikasa mostrándole sus músculos

- Yo… Solo veía tus tatuajes – Desviando su mirada al techo ocultando su rubor

- Son geniales ¿no? – Sonrió Ackerman levemente – ¿Y tú tienes?

- No, ya déjame dormir – Annie se cubrió con la manta intentando cortar la conversación

- No te creo porque no te quitas esa estorbosa ropa para ver si no tienes ninguno – Ackerman la asecho con la mirada

- Si hubiéramos tenido sexo ya lo sabrías – Contesto haciendo que la asiática se tapara la cara con la colcha completamente avergonzada - Además para que me haría un tatuaje – rodando los ojos

- Mmm yo me los hice para no olvidar cosas importantes – Contesto bajo la colcha

- ¿Cómo qué? – Inquirió Annie retirando la colcha de la cara de Ackerman

- Eh… Este símbolo de mi muñeca, es el símbolo del clan de mi madre y me recuerda… a ella – Mostrándole la marca en su mano

- Ya veo – Annie observo los tatuajes de Mikasa y le llamo la atención uno en especial - Porque razón te tatuaste un código de barra en el brazo – Tocando el tatuaje

- Ah, Es el código de barra de una cerveza que compre – Mikasa sonrió recordando ese momento

- Sabía que tenías problemas metales – Alejándose un poco de la asiática

Mikasa: - Mmm no fue culpa mía – Sonriendo levemente – Ya sabes, drogas, alcohol, seeeexxxoo… - Alzando las cejas

- Ah, aja, mejor vuelve a dormir – Volteando rápidamente al lado contrario y quedándose rápidamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente…

La rubia se retorció en la cama por las bajas temperaturas buscando el calor de su compañera pero el lado estaba vacío y se escuchaba agua caer en la ducha, el frio era insoportable así que se quedó envuelta en las sabanas simulando dormir.

- _"Maldita nieve, creo que no podremos salir de aquí debe de estar a unos -3 grados" _– Volteando hacia la puerta del baño cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelinegra cubierta solamente por una toalla y silbando una canción

- Mierda, que frio – Expreso mirando a la cama y encontrando a la pequeña rubia aparentemente dormida – Oww que lindo – Sonriendo y sacándose la toalla y dirigiéndose al armario para buscar su ropa interior

- _"Porque la maldita se ve tan… ¡Mierda! Porque no la viole ayer"_- Mordiéndose el labio y mirando como la asiática se ponía ropa cómoda y recién lavada gracias a la cerveza de Annie

- Bien, aquí vamos – Dijo Ackerman tronando su cuello y retrocediendo unos pasos como agarrando impulso – Espero no me mate después de esto – Flexionando las piernas y corriendo para saltar violentamente a la cama y cayendo sobre Annie

- ¡ACKERMAN!... – Grito furiosa Annie empujando a la pelinegra al otro lado de la cama

- Vamos Anita levántate y mira el hermoso manto de nieve que ha caído sobre Nueva York – Cargando a la rubia y llevándola a la ventana

- ¿Cómo mierda me llamaste? – Golpeando fuertemente en las costillas a la asiática que la soltó para agarrarse dramáticamente el área golpeada

- Auch… ¿Porque eres tan agresiva? – Jadeando por la falta de aire por el golpe

- Tú me despertaste a las… - Mira el reloj de la habitación – Seis y media de la mañana solo para ver la estúpida nieve

- Tsk… Te lo mereces por observarme mientras me cambio de ropa – Sonriendo molestosa

- Que! Yo no… - Con un rubor hasta las orejas mientras Mikasa se acercaba para acorralarla contra la pared

- ¿Y te gusto lo que viste? – Tomando la cintura de la más baja – Porque todo lo que viste podría ser tuyo Anita – Acariciando su mejilla

- Mikasa… -Mirándola con ojos de cachorro que cambiaron a una mirada asesina y dándole una bofetada a la pelinegra – La próxima vez que me llames Anita te quedas sin lengua

- Mmm… Sabes me comienzan a gustar tus bofetadas – Guiñándole un ojo

- Idiota enferma – Dándole otra bofetada más fuerte – Voy a ducharme

- ¿Te acompaño? – Sobándose la mejilla – A lo que la rubia respondió mostrándole su dedo de en medio y cerrando la puerta del baño

Nuestras chicas se dirigían a la azotea a "almorzar" con la gran Frieda Reiss luego de un desayuno desastroso por culpa de las bromas de la pelinegra quien llevaba completamente roja la mejilla

- Creo que me has hecho un nuevo tatuaje – Tocando el botón de ascensor y sobándose la mejilla

- Tsk… - Seleccionando el piso de la azotea y encontrándose con una elegante mesa servida para tres personas

- Bienvenidas – Las saludo una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules incorporándose y tendiéndole la mano a Annie y luego a Mikasa

- Un gusto Srita. Reiss – Tomando su mano

- Hola soy Mikasa Ackerman – Mirándola inquisitivamente

- Oh, si tú eras guarda espaldas de mi hermana ¿no? – Sentándose e invitando a sentarse a las jóvenes agentes y manteniendo una mirada severa sobre la asiática

- Oh jojo, veo que tiene memoria fotográfica – Sonriendo sarcásticamente – Me parece genial, porque vamos a revivir algunas escenas del pasado

- De su familia más específicamente – Dijo la detective sentándose al lado de la asiática

- No entiendo, porque les hablaría sobre mi familia – Cruzando su pierna y dando un aplauso para que le sirvieran vino – Ni que fueran del FBI

- ¡Oh! Qué casualidad – Colocando la placa sobre la mesa – Agente Annie Leonhardt y ella es mi asistente

- ¡Hey! – Reclamo la pelinegra mientras jugaba con los cubiertos

- Jeje, perdonen mi insolencia – Se disculpó Frieda jugando nerviosa con su copa – Pero, ¿se puede saber para qué es esta investigación?

- Wow, wow, wow, tranquila deje que nosotras hagamos las preguntas – Mikasa tomo la botella entera de vino y bebió un gran sorbo de la botella

- Te recuerdo que estamos trabajando – Quitándole la botella y golpeándola en el brazo

- Tsk… que aburrida eres Anita – Sacando una grabadora y apretando el botón de grabar – Esta conversación será grabada por fines investigativos y puede ser tomado como evidencia en un caso de ser necesario, Gracias – En un tono de operadora sexy

- ¿Esta bien? – Ladeando la cabeza en confusión

- (Suspiro) Ah… Queremos saber sobre los negocios de su padre Rhodes Reiss – Inquirió Annie en un tono de aburrimiento

- Me lo imaginaba… Verán mi padre había entrado en la candidatura para ser gobernador de Nueva York y se lio con malas personas para conseguir más dinero ya que su inmobiliaria estaba al borde de la quiebra

- Mmm y, ¿tenía algún socio? – Pregunto Annie dudando que la hotelera les dijera la verdad

- Estaba involucrado con muchas personas del bajo mundo, pero entre ellos destacaba una gran deuda que tenía con el famoso mafioso Kenny Ackerman y también con un tipo llamado Dimo Reebs

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Así fue como conocí a tu hermana! , Yo iba a golpear a tu papi para que se cagara en sus pantalones y termine defendiendo a tu hermanita de unos tipos que querían fo… - Annie le tapó la boca a Mikasa

- ¡Que! Tú eres a la que llamaban Mikasa "la bestia" Ackerman ¿no es así? – Grito Frieda perdiendo los estribos

- ¿Me llamaban así?, ¡Que lindos! – En un tono sarcástico

- Así que el tenia tratos sucios con Dimo Reebs y Kenny Ackerman, Interesante – Annie coloco ambos codos en la mesa y sosteniendo su mandíbula con las manos – Continúe por favor

- Bueno yo tenía entendido que mi padre quedo en deuda con Dimo Reebs por sus constantes apuestas a sus casinos y burdeles – Recobrando la compostura mientras bebía un vaso de agua

- ¿Y con Ackerman? – Inquirió la detective

- Ah (suspiro), con ese tipo tenía una deuda por protección ya que él lo protegía de los hombres de Reebs y también a nuestra familia

- Tsk… No intentes mentir Reiss – Mikasa se incorporó y golpeo violentamente con sus manos la mesa – Tu y yo sabemos que el trato que tu padre tenía con la mafia Ackerman no era la protección

- No se dé qué me hablas – Desviando la mirada del rostro de la asiática quien le dio una mirada inquisitiva a su compañera quien asintió y se puso de pie

- Gracias por su colaboración – Dándole la mano a la pelinegra de ojos azul cielo

- Y por el licor – Añadió Ackerman tomando la botella de vino y sacudiéndola mientras salía de la azotea siguiendo a la rubia al ascensor

- ¿Te tragaste lo que dijo? – Pregunto Annie cargando su arma y guardándola en su chaqueta

- Pfff… Veo que la familia Reiss hereda el talento de ser malos mentirosos – Sacudiendo su cabello hacia atrás – Creo que vamos a tener que ensuciarnos las manos mi querida Anita… - Apretando su nariz entre su dedo índice y el medio

La mercenaria está dispuesta a sacar los trapos al sol de la familia Reiss, contándole a la joven detective sus "Negocios" con Rhodes Reiss pero creo que Annie tendrá un poco de dificultad ya que la pelinegra no trabaja gratis…

Y menos cuando el sonido de una bofetada hace eco en el ascensor…

_"A veces los humanos demuestran el afecto hacia otro individuo de maneras un poco ortodoxas"_

**I sorry se que esta algo corto... Espero que los que querían Lemon no me maten electrónicamente... :v****pero les puedo Spoiliar que !Sha huele a Limón!(Dentro de dos capítulos)... Además estoy desanimada por que mi otro Fic fue una completa Mi... !Miasma!, Ni modo a tomar drogas para traer un buen Fic con ese olor a camello nuevo... ^_^**

**Respuestas a los reviews: Primero les da Limones gratis a todos... :v**

**Para **shazam**: !Jackie Chan Rules Bitches!, ok no bueno al principio pensé en hacerlo un poco mas trágico pero mi manera de pensar no me lo permitieron... Que bueno que te guste y ojala sigas pasando por aquí...**

**Para **Meh: **Oshe cy Mi departamentito las va a ver en vivo y a todo color con tecnología 4K y Full Touch... Jajaja cuídate y sigue por aquí...**

**Para **gabriela 214 **: JAJAJAJA... no ._. Espero no me apedrees por haberte troleado con el Lemon... Oye si además ya casi sale el manga no se pero siento en mi jalea que Kenny va a notar algo en Mikasa referente al poder Ackerman y va a querer ponerla en contra de la legión de reconocimiento (con la escusa de Eren claro) pero allí va estar el primo Levi intentando persuadirla y peor aun que ahora Eren es emo... D: Pero bueno es solo una suposición ****espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo... (Por mi propio bien)**

**Para **shittylittletea**: Al fin alguien que se preocupa por los sentimientos de la autora *Shora como Miss Universo* !Hey! ya te habías desaparecido, Y sobre las frases... Así es mi modo de expresarme quizá tiene que ver con que soy salvadoreña... :v Porque los salvadoreños no esperamos el peligro, buscamos el peligro... Cuídate y sigue por aquí en el tren de la locura... :v**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**!Hola!... No quiero alarmarlos pero ya regrese... *Risa malvada de villana de telenovela* Ok volviendo a lo que les interesa les he traído este LARGO capitulo de mi historia... Que por cierto ya les aviso que tengo pensado darle un estimado de vida de 22 capítulos... :v Espero disfruten el capitulo nueve... **

**Los personajes de este Fic le pertenecen a Isa la llama.. (Hajime Isayama)**

**!Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 9: ESE ESTUPIDO PANQUECITO RELLENO DE CHOCOLATE

_"Si lo sientes, lo sientes por mas que lo intentes disimular"_

El tráfico de Nueva York era un completo fiasco la detective rubia llevaba una enorme jaqueca ya que se en ese "almuerzo" no tenía nada de eso ya que no había probado bocado por sacarle información a la chica de ojos azul cielo

- Oye, ¿que se te antoja comer? –Pregunto Ackerman cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

- Tsk… no voy a comprarte comida –Respondió Leonhardt sin quitar la vista del camino

- Si quisiera que me compraras algo no te hubiera preguntado qué quieres comer – Mikasa mantuvo su postura estoica

- De todas formas no conseguirías nada de mí – La detective soltó un suspiro cansado

- Eso crees porque, ya me estas invitando – La azabache sonrió de manera triunfal sacudiendo una cartera de cuero café

- ¿Pero cómo demonios? – Estacionando el auto frente un café italiano – Devuélveme mi billetera – Intentando arrebatársela

- Claro que te la devuelvo, pero debes aceptar tomarte un café conmigo – Ofreció Ackerman guiñándole el ojo

- Claro, somos compañeras de trabajo – Encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su billetera pero la asiática tomo rápidamente su mano

- Hey, hey! Esto es una cita mi querida Anita – Apretando cálidamente su mano y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa que hizo que la rubia se quedara hipnotizada en sus hermosos ojos grises

- Bu, bueno eso no e, era parte del trato – Annie tartamudeo sonrojada y nerviosa

- ¡Oh vamos! Anímate, prometo no propasarme – Le aseguro la asiática colocando una mano en su pecho y levantando la otra como haciendo un juramento

- Tsk… muévete antes que me arrepienta – Cruzando sus brazos y dándole una mirada de aburrimiento

- Ok… - Sonriendo de oreja a oreja

En el café italiano…

- Buenas Tardes señoritas, en que les puedo servir – Pregunto el mesero amablemente

- Dame un café negro doble sin azúcar y un rol de canela – Pidió la pelinegra acomodándose en su silla

- Canela… Ok ¿y usted señorita? – Pregunto a Annie apuntando la orden en su libreta

- Un café negro sencillo con dos de azúcar y un panquecito de vainilla relleno de chocolate

- Ok… vuelvo en 7 minutos – Retirándose rápidamente

- Ok… Entonces mi bellísima Anita – Hizo contacto visual en cámara lenta – Te contare los tratos que teníamos con los Reiss

- Si, como quieras – Contesto Annie

- Bien todo comenzó hace 14 años…

Desde que Levi escapo de las garras de Kenny el me entreno y luego me obligo a hacer trabajos pequeños, como robar recoger dinero en los negocios que tenían protección y todo eso, Kenny me enseño toda clase de trucos sucios y me mando a la escuela, hizo que aprendiera al menos unos 5 idiomas ya que no le servía de nada siendo una completa idiota, Cometí mi primer asesinato a los 12 años al matar a uno de los hombres de Reiss que asesinaron a mis padres… Les quite la vida de manera sádica, los torture hasta que me rogaron la muerte pero desde ese momento ya no volvía a ser la misma y mi frialdad me valió para ser la mano derecha de Kenny y su mejor asesina, oh esos fueron los tiempos más borrosos de mi vida, gracias al alcohol y las drogas , me hice múltiples tatuajes… Ademas a Kenny le encantaba meterme en peleas clandestinas ya que tenia una fuerza física descomunal y es por eso que Dimo Reebs me bautizo como "La Bestia"…

- Además del hecho de que casi siempre actúas como una – Tomando un sorbo de café

- Mmm – Comiendo su rol de canela – Sabes en la cama también me llaman así Anita – Sonrió molestosamente Ackerman

- Quieres seguir con tu historia – Bufo Annie fastidiada, y sonrojada al recordar el incidente

- Claro, luego de volverme la mano derecha de Kenny me confió a su más valioso cliente: Rhodes Reiss, quien nos debía dinero por haber quitado del camino a algunas personas. Odiaba tener que ir donde Reiss, era escurridizo y molesto y cuando lo encontraba no me permitían matarlo, entonces conocí a Frieda quien me pago de su fortuna medio millón de dólares para que me retirara y así lo hice, junte el dinero que Kenny me pagaba más lo que tenía ahorrado y me fui a estudiar a una universidad en Frankfurt, allí conocí a Eren y Armin los oficiales que conocimos en el caso de Yamanomoro

- Frankfurt, ¿y estudiaste? – Pregunto la detective mordiendo su panquecito

- Música y Arte – Encogiéndose de hombros

- Jajaja ¿en serio? – Ahogando la risa con la mano

- ¡Hey! No te burles – Sonrojada levemente – Aunque vale la pena por ver tu hermosa sonrisa

- Cállate – Comiendo el último bocado de su panquecito y levantándose

- Ok, voy a pagar la cuenta – Caminando al mostrador del café

Mientras tanto nuestra rubia estaba apoyada en la camioneta dispuesta fumar un cigarrillo para pensar

_"__Ah… como odio que sea así conmigo, es toda una idiota, pero una clase de idiota que me gusta… ¿Qué? Es oficial ya me volví completamente loca maldición! Maldita Mikasa!"_

Exhalando el humo y sacudiendo su cigarrillo…

- Te ves sexy, pero eso te hará daño Anita – Dijo Mikasa llegando sorpresivamente y botándole el cigarrillo de la mano

- ¡Oye! – Mirando como la pelinegra patea el cigarrillo en el suelo

- Hey me lo agradecerás después – Respondió Ackerman mirando aburrida a la rubia, pero luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa – No te muevas!

- ¿Qué?, ¿porque? – Annie se alarmo un poco

- ¡No te muevas!, ¡no hables ni respires! – Acercándose al rostro de la rubia – Tienes algo aquí – Lamiendo la comisura del labio de la rubia donde tenía embarrado un poco de chocolate

- Mikasa… - Dijo Annie fingiendo demencia para darle una bofetada pero la castigo con una opción más placentera por supuesto…

- Annie, lo sien… - La asiática iba a disculparse pero fue detenida por la rubia quien comenzó a besarla y a acariciarle el rostro a lo cual la respondió besándola con igual intensidad hasta que se quedaron sin aliento

- Tú no eres la única que puede jugar así idiota – Mordiéndose el labio de manera sexy y retirándose al asiento del conductor dejando totalmente picada a la asiática quien se estaba en el asiento del copiloto sin decir una sola palabra durante el resto del viaje hasta que llegaron al edificio donde vive la asiática – Al fin – Apagando la camioneta

- Annie – Tomando del brazo a la rubia – ¿Me regalas otro beso?

- Mikasa… ¿tú me lo regalas a mí? – Tomando la mano de la pelinegra

- ¿Regalar? –Pregunto la azabache acercándose y dándole un casto beso en los labios – Mis besos son únicamente tuyos

- Odio que hagas eso – Tocando los pómulos de la pelinegra acariciando su cicatriz

- ¿Porque? – Pregunto Mikasa rascando su nuca

- Porque ya no puedo ocultar que me gustas – Saliendo rápidamente por la puerta de la camioneta

- ¡Espera! Yo… - La pelinegra intenta detenerla pero se escucha una enorme explosión y una caja fuerte cae por la ventana del departamento de Mikasa

- Mikasa! – Grito Annie corriendo donde la pelinegra y tacleando a la pelinegra quien la abrazo y ambas cayeron al otro lado de la camioneta viendo como la caja fuerte se impactaba violentamente contra la acera donde estaba parada la azabache – ¿Estas bien?

- NOOOOOO! – Agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos – Ese fue mi maldito departamento – Pateando con furia una roca que fue a impactar al retrovisor de un autobús – Todo lo que me había costado conseguir… Arruinado – Apoyando su cara en una pared

- Mikasa tranquilízate – Abrazando a la ex convicta por la espalda – Por lo menos tu no estabas allí y doy gracias por eso

- Annie… en serio te importo – Sonriendo brillantemente como nunca pensó hacerlo mientras la rubia asintió con una tierna sonrisa – Pero supongo que dormiré bajo un puente

- _"Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto"_- Pensó la joven detective – Tu puedes quedarte conmigo un tiempo si quieres

- ¡Wow! ¿Es en serio? – Volteándola a ver con una cara sorprendida

- Cuando he bromeado contigo Imbécil – Con su expresión aburrida

Mikasa: - ¡Anita! – Tomando las manos de la rubia – Te das cuenta que esto es un gran paso en nuestra relación

- ¿Relación? – Dijo Leonhardt totalmente sonrojada

- Si… porque tú me dejas hacer esto – Besando apasionadamente a la rubia cuando en ese instante aparecieron Eren y Armin que observaban sonriendo la escena

- Perdón por la interrupción detective Leonhardt –Se disculpó Armin acercándose a la escena acompañado de Eren quien se acercó a ver a su vieja amiga Mikasa

- De modo que ese era tu departamento quieres quedarte con Armin y conmigo tenemos una habitación extra – Ofreció Eren colocando la mano en el hombro de la asiática

- Lo siento chicos pero la detective Leonhardt se les adelanto – Mikasa miro tontamente a Annie quien intentaba disimular su sonrojo

- ¿A si?, es muy amable detective Leonhardt – Eren le guiño el ojo a la detective quien le dio una mirada mortal haciendo que el moreno comenzara a sudar frio

- Tsk… Creo que mejor nos vamos – viendo como los bomberos llegaban a la escena

- Si, chicos si algo sobrevive pueden mandárselo al enano al igual que mi caja fuerte – Mikasa golpeo la caja con los nudillos y corrió a la camioneta de Annie

- ¡Detective Leonhardt! – Grito Armin acercándose a la camioneta

- ¿Si? – Annie bajo el vidrio de la ventana

- Solo quería darle esta información – Dándole una carpeta – Mi numero está en el reverso de la carpeta

- Ok… - La rubia encendió su auto

- Llámeme cuando le esté dando problemas – Armin señalo a la asiática

- Esta bien agente Arlelt – Colocando el folder en la guantera y comenzando a dirigirse a su hogar…

Después del incidente con el departamento de Mikasa y recibir un reporte de departamento de bomberos diciendo que había un 60% de daño en su departamento la azabache llegaron la casa de Annie en cuestión de un par de horas debido al tráfico.

- Que linda casa Anita – Ackerman elogio el hogar de la detective mientras bajaba del auto

- ¡No me llames así!, y ya sabes "Mi casa es su casa" – Se burló Annie mientras Mikasa puso una cara neutra mientras la rubia abrió la puerta revelando una acogedora decoración en tonos celestes y grises en las paredes, la sala con un gran sofá y un sillón reclinable y una pantalla de plasma de 32 pulgadas con una mesita de vidrio en medio del sofá y la televisión. – Toma asiento yo vuelvo en seguida – Dirigiéndose a una habitación

- _"Por qué Anita vive aquí tan sola" _– Dando una ojeada a toda la casa y su visión choco con la rubia que salía de lo que parecía ser su habitación con un short corto de color blanco que mostraba sus hermosas y bien torneadas piernas y su lindo, lindo trasero y una blusa desmangada que resaltaba su hermoso cuello – _"!Ay!, perro ke Zukulentho" _– Babeando e imaginándose toda clase de cosas sucias y lujuriosas mirando a la rubia mordiendo su labio mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz pero manteniendo su semblante estoico.

- Oye, ¿me estas escuchando? – Leonhardt golpeo el muslo de la asiática sacándola de su trance sexual con Annie

- ¡Ah!, ¿qué decías? – Jugando nerviosamente con su bufanda

- Tsk… te decía que no estoy de humor para cocinar y que voy a pedir una pizza – Con un poco de molestia por repetir lo que ya había dicho

- Ok… Pero… - Tomo la muñeca de la rubia evitando que tomara el teléfono – Pero no te gustaría que yo te cocine algo de cenar – Acercándose a la detective – Ya sabes como agradecimiento por darme donde dormir

- ¿Cocinar tú? – Annie contuvo su risa

- Claro puedo prepararte el mejor sushi que jamás has probado en tu vida – La pelinegra sonrió triunfantemente

- Titular de mañana en el periódico: Detective neoyorquina fallece por intoxicación con mariscos – Tomando un periódico que estaba en su mesa

- Te empeñas en cercenar mi pobre kokoro Anita – Tomando la mano de la rubia y colocándosela en su pecho – Un día de estos va a matarme detective Leonhardt – Susurro sensualmente en el oído de la rubia

: - Yo… yo… Pediré la pizza – Zafándose del lado de la mercenaria mientras tocaban el timbre – Tsk… ¿Quién será?

- ¡Yo voy! – La azabache corrió a abrir la puerta y encontrándose con un par de hombres uno era rubio y fornido y el otro era muy alto y de expresión amable – Buenas Noches

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – Dijo el rubio en modo acusatorio

- Eso lo debería de preguntar yo imbécil – Mikasa cruzo los brazos y dándole una mirada que mataría a cinco elefantes y tal vez a un mono

- Lo… lo si, si, siento, es, ¿esta Annie? – Pregunto el fornido ocultándose tras el chico de altura colosal

- Depende, ¿y ustedes son? – Ackerman se apoyó en el marco de la puerta

- Soy Berthold y él es Reiner, somos amigos de Annie – El moreno alto contesto mientras sonreía nerviosamente

- Ok… Entonces contra la pared y con las piernas separadas – Dijo la asiática sacando su arma haciendo pasar a los jóvenes asustados

- ¡Que! ¿Y esto porque? – Se quejó Reiner mientras Mikasa registraba a Berthold

- Quiero ver si no traen alguna mala intención con Annie – Terminando de registrar al pelinegro alto

- Somos sus amigos, no portamos ningún tipo de arma – Razono el chico colosal

- Tsk… Quien te dice que estoy buscando armas – Replico Ackerman revisando el bolsillo trasero del rubio y encontrando lo que tanto temió encontrarse – ¡Aja! – Retorció el brazo del rubio y lo azoto en el suelo con una facilidad que hizo que Bert comenzara a sudar frio – Te tengo mierda con que tú eres el que quiere empalar a Annie ¿verdad? – La azabache bramo con furia estrellando la cara del chico contra el piso con la mano que tenía libre.

- ¿Empalar?, ¿De qué mierda hablas?, ¡Ya te dijimos que somos sus amigos! – Grito Reiner perdiendo los estribos

- Que clase de amigo lleva un condón muy a la mano a la casa de otro amigo ¿eh? – Inquirió la pelinegra sacudiendo el preservativo

- Yo, yo, yo – Tartamudeo ruborizado el rubio fornido mientras la mercenaria lo encañonaba haciendo que Bert se angustiara…

- ¡ES PARA MI!, ¡AL QUE VA A EMPALAR ES A MI! – Grito el más alto muriéndose de vergüenza

- ¿Qué? – Mikasa soltó a Reiner – Entonces ustedes son… - Mirándolos fijamente y rascándose la nuca mientras los aludidos estaban tan rojos como un tomate evitando la mirada de Ackerman

- ¿Chicos que hacen aquí? – Apareció Annie en la escena encontrando a dos tomatitos y a una mercenaria con un preservativo en la mano, la detective estaba confundida pero decidió ignorar ese detalle y los hizo pasar a la sala.

- Hoy es viernes Annie – Contesto el rubio tomando asiento sin despegarse del más alto por la presencia de Mikasa

- ¡Mierda lo olvide!, pediré más pizza – Caminando a la cocina por el teléfono seguido de los dos chicos quienes no querían quedarse a solas con la azabache quien se sentó en el sofá sobándose las sienes

- Hey Annie, ¿Qué onda con tu novia? – Mientras hurgaba en la nevera

- ¿Eh? – Sonrojándose violentamente

- Nos golpeó y nos registró para dejarnos entrar, y por cierto es muy bonita – Dijo Bert jugando nerviosamente con una naranja

- Casi me rompe el brazo, pero tiene buen culo – Elogio el rubio lo cual los otros dos asintieron

- Tienes razón, pero ella no es mi novia – Tomando un par de cervezas de la nevera

- Si claro… - Dijeron los chicos dándose una mirada de complicidad

- ¡ANNNIIIIIITTTAAA! – Grito Ackerman con voz melodiosa

- _"Ahora si la mato"_ – Pensó Leonhardt cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos tapando el enorme sonrojo que hasta podría echar vapor mientras en la casa resonaban las carcajadas de Reiner

Dos pizzas de peperoni después…

- Muchas gracias Annie, fue un gusto Mikasa – Empujando a Reiner a la salida

- Adiós Bert, ponle una correa a Reiner – Sugirió Annie sonriendo y encaminándolos a la puerta

- ¡Hey rubio! – Llamo Mikasa a Reiner – Casi olvido devolvértelo – Entregándole el preservativo – Diviértanse – Sonrió pícaramente y los dos salieron volando de allí – Annie, ¿te ayudo con los platos?

- Claro, yo limpio el desastre del bobo de Reiner – Tomando las cajas de pizza para llevarlas a la basura pero un fuerte golpe en la cocina hizo que saliera corriendo a la misma – ¿Ackerman estas bien? – Encontrando platos rotos y a la azabache tirada en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos – ¡Mikasa! ¿Qué te pasa? – Arrodillándose y colocando la cabeza de la pelinegra en su regazo

- Me… duele… - Rechinando los dientes por el dolor

- Vamos al sofá – Ayudando a Mikasa a ponerse de pie y recostándola en el sofá - ¡Que hago! ¡Qué hago! … si llamo a una ambulancia la llevaran a un hospital y quien puso la bomba en el departamento de Mikasa la va a buscar a un hospital – Dando vueltas con el teléfono en la mano hasta que recordó – ¡El oficial Arlelt! – Tomo la carpeta que le había dado y marco el número del reverso – _"Contesta, contesta, contesta"_

- "Hola, habla Armin Arlelt"

- Oficial habla la detective Leonhardt – Annie estaba claramente angustiada

- "Detective Leonhardt, que gusto… A qué se debe…"

- Mikasa está mal, necesito que me ayude – Lo interrumpió

- "¡Que!, ¿qué tiene?"

- No sé solo dice que le duele la cabeza y casi no se puede mover – _"En ese momento realmente quería llorar"_- Pensaba Annie

- "Dios, y no ha tomado su medicamento"

- ¿Medicamento?

- "Oh por Dios, estoy allí en 15 minutos, por ningún motivo deje que se quede dormida"

- ¿Y qué pasaría si se queda dormida? – Mirando de reojo a la azabache en el sofá

- "No la deje dormir…" – Terminando la llamada

- ¡Mikasa! – Gritándole en la cara ya que la azabache comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

- Mmmhpp Annie déjame dormir – Retorciéndose en el sofá somnolienta

- No, no puedes – Jalándola de los brazos para sentarla – _"Piensa Leonhardt si se queda dormida le va a pasar algo terrible… Piensa… ¿cómo mantienes despierta a una pervertida?_

- Mmm déjame dormir, así ya no me dolerá – Acariciando su mejilla y cerrando los ojos, pero la rubia se puso a arcadas en el regazo de la azabache y comenzó a besarle el cuello – Mmm y, ¿ahora qué te pasa? - Colocando las manos en la espalda de la más pequeña

- (Lamiendo la mordida que acaba de hacer) – No te dejare dormir Ackerman – Susurro Leonhardt de manera sexy para después morder la oreja de la asiática

- Ah, vas a violarme mientras me estoy muriendo – Mirándola de manera estoica

- Si lo ves de esa manera yo… - Fue interrumpida por una mordida en su mandíbula – Ahhh…

- Shhh… - Colocándole un dedo en la boca y atacando la boca de la rubia con sus labios amarrándola por la cintura – Ahora te haces cargo de lo que provocas – Susurro la azabache de manera sexy para luego besar bruscamente a la detective, sus bocas se fundían de manera perfecta en una lucha por el dominio la pelinegra tenía una leve ventaja por su experiencia con las chicas en cambio Annie era un poco más reservada ya que ella había tenido una sola novia en su vida y ella le enseño muy poco sobre esas cosas pero se había acoplado bien a la azabache y sus manos habían cobrado vida propia colándose bajo la camisa de la pelinegra acariciando el fuerte y tonificado abdomen de la asiática a lo que esta dejo salir un gemido.

- ¿Te gusta? – Cortando el beso para mirar a la asiática con una sonrisa triunfante que se borró rápidamente al ver que la azabache se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo, araño de manera descarada el tonificado abdomen de la pelinegra que hizo un sonido gutural en forma de respuesta y enterró su rostro en el hombro de la pequeña mordiendo su clavícula haciendo gemir a la rubia

- Mmm me encanta escuchar eso – Susurro Ackerman y lamio la mordida que acababa de hacer

- Pensé… que te dolía la cabeza – Pregunto Annie de manera entrecortada

- Tu cuerpo es la mejor droga que he deseado probar – Rodeando con sus brazos a la rubia en un necesitado abrazo – Estando contigo ya no siento dolor nunca más – Miro a Annie de manera dulce y ella correspondió acariciando su rostro tiernamente pero el momento fue interrumpido por el timbre y la rubia le bajo rápidamente la camisa a la azabache y abrió la puerta

- Detective Leonhardt buenas noches – Sonriendo con una bolsita en su mano izquierda

- Buenas noches puede… - Fue interrumpido por el castaño de nombre Eren quien entro corriendo y de golpe a la casa – Pasar – Enarcando una ceja

- Disculpe a Eren es que se preocupó mucho – Armin se disculpó sentándose al lado de su amiga y entregándole las pastillas

- Tsk… ¿Ahora pueden dejarme dormir? – Mikasa con un tono de fastidio mientras tragaba las pastillas que le trajeron

- Duerme bien idiota – Dándole un beso en la frente y parándose junto a Armin

- Bien Mikasa ya no nos asustes – Abrazando a su amiga – Nos retiramos, Estas en buenas manos - Sonriéndole a la rubia haciéndola sonrojar

- Ok, chicos tengan cuidado camino a casa – Somnolienta y recostándose en el regazo de Annie

- Gracias oficial Arlelt… - Annie soltó un suspiro aliviado

- Puede llamarme Armin, llámeme si Mika le causa problemas de nuevo – Guiñándole el ojo y cerrando la puerta

La casa de la detective se quedó en total silencio, silencio parcial que era interrumpido por la suave respiración de la mercenaria que yacía profundamente dormida con una expresión de paz en su rostro que enterneció el corazón de la rubia quien con mucha cautela se las ingenió para quitar la cabeza de la asiática de su regazo y traerle una almohada y unas mantas, luego de acomodar a su compañera la abrigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurro

- No me vuelvas a asustar así idiota – Sonrió y regreso a su habitación donde durmió plácidamente recordando que la persona que amaba estaba con ella y estaba totalmente bien…

La mañana llego temprano para la joven mercenaria que se levantó como una mujer nueva, se dio una ducha con agua fría y le hizo el desayuno a su adorada Annie o Anita como le suele llamar ya que su rostro se ve lindo cuando se enoja. Tarareaba una canción en su lengua natal mientras terminaba unas tostadas a la francesa cuyo olor llego a las fosas nasales de la rubia que comenzaba a despertar con una sensación de tranquilidad, se estiro al estilo canino bajo las sabanas miro su celular que marcaba las 9 de la mañana se desperezo y se ducho rápidamente poniendo seguro a la puerta ya que estaba casi segura que Mikasa la estaría espiando mientras se aseaba …

-Buenos días – Saludo la rubia secándose el cabello con una toalla

-Al fin saliste del coma – Sonrió la azabache colocando una florcita al lado del desayuno de Annie

-¿Coma? – Tomando asiento al lado de Mikasa en el sofá

-Si en realidad pareces una roca cuando duermes – Tomando un plato de cereal - Una roca kawai

-¿Eh?, Gracias supongo – Encogiéndose de hombros mientras alguien tocaba la puerta – ¿Quién mierda viene tan temprano?

-Yo voy Annie – La pelinegra se puso de pie y al llegar a la puerta una pequeña rubia lloriqueando se colgó de su cuello

-Gracias a dios, lo siento, lo siento – Christa lloraba dramáticamente en el pecho de Mikasa bajo la mirada celosa de Ymir por supuesto

-Oye quien… - Annie se encontró con la escena anterior y decidió actuar ya que echaba chispas al ver a la otra rubia _"Esa perra de nuevo, como se atreve a poner la cara en los pechos de MI Mikasa" "¿Eh?, Estoy siendo posesiva" "Es hora de marcar territorio Leonhardt" _– Sonrió Annie de manera diabólica

-Hola… Ella se enteró de lo del departamento de Mikasa y quiso venir a ver que estaba bien – Aclaro Ymir

-Ah… entonces pasen adelante – Haciendo pasar a la morena mientras jalo a la asiática y la tomo posesivamente de la cintura – Pase Srita. Lenz – Dándole una mirada perdida con una sonrisa más falsa que Isayama dejando vivos a sus personajes – Mikasa quieres acompañarme a la cocina por un par de tazas de café

-Ah… No creo que quieran café veras es malo para… - Mikasa sintió una corriente en su espalda cuando Annie corrió sus uñas por sus caderas

-Mika mi amor vamos a la cocina – Rechinando los dientes y jalándola hacia la cocina

-¿Mika mi amor? – Pregunto acorralándola contra el lavabo – Anita cochina quieres hacerlo con personas que puedan escucharnos en la casa – Lamiendo la mejilla de la detective

-Cada día me sorprende lo imbécil que puedes ser – Abofeteando a Mikasa

-¡Auch!, Si sabes que no me cuesta apagarme para que me prendes – Sobándose la mejilla y mirando molesta a Leonhardt

- Shhh… No seas llorona, no te parece sospechoso el que haya venido –Agachándose para sacar un par de pistolas que tenía bajo el lavabo

- Lindo trasero Anita – Mikasa ignoraba lo que la detective decía mientras babeaba

- Concéntrate idiota – Pasándole bruscamente un arma que la pelinegra guardo en su pijama – Ahora hay que sacar información ahí entras tu pero si estas coqueteando con ella esta bala – Cargo su arma – Terminara en tu trasero asiático

- Me excita cuando me amenazas Anita – Mostrandole una cara pervertida a la rubia quien le propino una de sus legendarias y poderosas bofetadas

Mientras tanto en la sala de Annie…

- Oye mi diosa, ¿Por qué haces esto por esa idiota?, sabes que no aceptara tu dinero – Bufo Ymir hastiada en el sofá

- Le debo muchísimo a Mikasa mi amor – Christa se acercó a Ymir – Además entre más rápido terminemos aquí tendremos más tiempo para estar a solas… - Susurro la rubia más pequeña en el oído de su guardaespaldas – Ya sabes Tú y Yo – Jugando con la corbata de la morena

- Mmm mi Christa Lenz – Se acercó lentamente al rostro de la actriz y la beso lenta y apasionadamente

- Mmm el olor a sexo en el aire – Dijo la azabache de manera burlona sosteniendo una charola con dos tazas de café y galletitas…

- Idiota – Murmuro la morena

- No quería ser directa pero… Se puede saber que hacen aquí – Pregunto algo hastiada la detective

- Oh bueno me siento responsable de… - Fue interrumpida por tres disparos que impactaron en una de las paredes de la sala…

- Pero que mierda – Mikasa se arrastró por el suelo y se acercó lentamente a la ventana acompañada de Annie por supuesto – Son seis… Dos para cada una verdad Ymir… ¿Ymir?

- Sálvense como puedan – Salió corriendo con la rubia actriz en brazos hacia el patio trasero

- ¡Maldita cobarde! – Grito Ackerman mientras rompían la ventana y la tomaban del cuello y la sacaban a través de la ventana hacia afuera

- ¡Mikasa! – Grito Annie planeando una estrategia mientras la mercenaria se encontraba en una lucha tenaz con el grandulón que la saco violentamente de la ventana

- Agh… Estoy en desventaja… No ves… Que estoy en pijama – Pronuncio la azabache de manera entrecortada ya que el hombre calvo y musculoso la ahogaba con un abrazo de oso pero fatal…

Ackerman comenzaba a quedarse sin aire así que balanceo su cabeza fuertemente hacia atrás propinándole violentos cabezazos haciendo que el hombre aflojara levemente su agarre permitiéndole a la mercenaria tomar su pistola de entre su pantalón – pijama y darle un disparo en el pie a lo cual el grandulón respondió dando un aullido de dolor y soltando a la pelinegra que logro encañonarlo por la espalda y le disparo a quema ropa matándolo instantáneamente… La mercenaria tuvo sus cinco segundos de aire ya que otro grandulón tomo por atrás a la azabache ahogándola con su antebrazo pero Mikasa con su fuerza descomunal logro zafarse pero perdió su arma así que le lanzo una patada a la cabeza al sujeto pero este logro amortiguar el golpe y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula a la asiática que se enfureció y se lanzó a golpearlo improvisadamente con furia ciega...

De pronto se escuchó el rugido de un motor y la detective Leonhardt atropello al matón y a Mikasa…. Pero esta última logro evitar la peor parte del impacto estrellándose contra el parabrisas de la camioneta de Annie, mientras tanto los sujetos restantes subieron a su auto y comenzaron a huir pero Annie no iba a dejar que escaparan…

- ¡ANITA!… ¡AUN SIGO EN EL PARABRISAS! - Grito Ackerman llamando la atención de la rubia quien freno en seco haciendo que la pelinegra cayera hacia adelante

- ¡Apresúrate imbécil que se nos escapan! – Dijo Leonhardt abriendo la puerta del asiento del copiloto para que Mikasa se arrastrara hacia a él y comenzó a conducir de manera endemoniada persiguiendo al auto negro en el que iban los sujetos

- ¡ME ATROPELLASTE! – Reclamo Mikasa con golpes y raspones en brazos y cara

- Quería salvarte… Lo siento… - Annie estaba visiblemente apenada y preocupada

- Tsk… Tienes suerte de ser bonita – Sobándose la mandíbula – Mierda creo que me la rompí cuando me atropellaste Anita

- Tengo un remedio para eso pero no sé si funcione – Se acercó a la mercenaria y beso dulcemente la mandíbula magullada de la asiática - ¿Mejor?

- Si mejor – Respondió Ackerman sonriendo tontamente a su hermosa rubia y esta sonrió de igual manera formando una atmosfera romántica perfecta… Claro excepto por…

- ¡ANITA EL CAMION! - Grito Ackeman haciendo que Annie esquive el tráiler que se les venía encima…

_"El amor hace estúpidas a las personas, pero las hace estúpidamente dichosas"_

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado... Saben muero de emoción porque ya casi sale el manga pero también estoy algo temerosa ya que dicen las malas lenguas que Sasha posiblemente se vaya a cortar margaritas y de esta ni Isayama verde la salva pero bueno lo veremos dentro de unos días... (No se alarmen Fans de la chica patata)... !Nos leemos luego!**

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Para **gabriela 214 : ***Le da una curita de los teletubis para su Kokoro*... Jajaja bueno por lo que viste en este capitulo Annie ya va avanzando con Mikasa... Espero no haber bajado mi nivel de graciosidad en este capitulo ya que siento que no me quedo tan gracioso... :v *La galleta que me lanzaste me golpea en el ojo* !Auch! Gracias por la galleta... Sigue por aquí y si quieres mas Mikaani dame sugerencias... Cuidate... ;) *Busca una pomada para su ojo***

**Para **Meh **: No se quizá la men se ahuevo (El salvador plox)... Jajaja hey saludos a la hermana Republica de Chile, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y si quieres mas historias puedes darme sugerencias... Nos leemos al rato... Pórtate bien...**

**Para **shazam **: Lo se es mi maldición... Gracias por leerla y de hecho ya no la continuare por que fue una completa Miasma pero me alegro que te haya gustado (Lo se mejor me voy a escribir Shot of Love) Si tienes algunas sugerencia para un Mikaani o para algún otro Paring puedes comentarla... Dani se va...**

**Para **Prinz. gothic: **¡Hey! Bienvenida es genial que leyeras mi Fic... de hecho yo también leí tu Fic y me encanto (!Armin x Annie Rules!) En la trama me inspire por un Fan Art que encontré por ahí (La imagen de la historia)... Sigue por aquí y si tienes alguna sugerencia o idea para otro Fic puedes comentármela... Cuídate... ;)**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola!, ¡he vuelto del infierno! (El instituto)... Bien ahora que ya hice mi drama del día vengo a dejarles este zukulenthioso capitulo de esta asquerosa historia... :v La verdad este capitulo lo saque con prisa ya que me lo publicaba ahora o nunca... Ya que no estaré en casa hasta el miércoles por motivos de salud y decidí darles este capitulo antes de morir... :,( Pero eso no les interesa entonces ¡pues lean!...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama... **

**¡Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 10: MIEDOS

La detective Leonhardt conducía al estilo Vin Diesel por las calles del sur de Nueva York después de haber esquivado el tráiler que se les venía encima claro el auto negro volaba por el pavimento pero Annie estaba confiaba en que podía alcanzarlos pero Mikasa no ayudaba mucho que digamos…

- Te juro que tuve una epifanía cuando íbamos a chocar – Decía Ackerman un fingiendo una neurosis – Y si nos pasa lo de destino final – Mikasa se mordisqueaba las uñas

- Esto no es destino final imbécil, la autora de esta historia no tiene las tendencias asesinas de nuestro creador… O eso espero – Le dio un zape a la pelinegra – Mejor intenta ponchar las llantas del auto yo intentare alcanzarlos – Pisando el acelerador mientras la pelinegra salía por la ventana hasta el abdomen por la ventana apuntando al auto negro

Ackerman tenía el neumático trasero en la mira pero una abuelita salvaje se atravesó la calle y la detective a duras penas la esquivo pero el disparo de la azabache pego en el retrovisor del auto negro así que los sospechosos comenzaron con su lluvia de plomo en contra de nuestras mujeres contra el crimen... Pero lamentablemente para los maleantes el parabrisas de la camioneta esta polarizado…

- Wow piensas en todo bebe – Dijo sonriente la mercenaria

- A diferencia de ti yo si uso la cabeza – Annie sonrió molestosamente

- Mmm yo también se usar la cabeza Anita – Hizo un puchero – Pero soy una profesional usando la lengua – Le dio una mirada pervertida a la detective

- Si profesional con tu lengua en decir idioteces – Ignorando a la pelinegra e intentando concentrarse en el camino

- Oh vamos sabes a lo que me refiero – Mikasa hizo con sus manos la forma de una vagina y metió su lengua en ella, Annie se ruborizo fuertemente y tomo un espacio rápidamente con su camioneta casi dándole alcance al auto negro – Y eso que no te he hablado sobre mis destrezas manuales – Movió sus dedos como tocando un piano, pero de repente un fuerte impacto al lado del conductor llamo la atención de nuestras chicas y es que el auto negro estaba intentando sacarlas del camino pero Annie no lo iba permitir, el vidrio del auto negro bajo lentamente y la camioneta de la rubia recibió una ráfaga de disparos que por pura suerte no impacto a nuestras chicas…

- Pero una bala impacto en el seguro de la puerta del asiento del copiloto y esta se abrió súbitamente y la mercenaria casi cae pero se aferró a la rubia evitando así caer pero la puerta fue arrancada por un sensual hidrante…

- ¡NOOOOOO! – Grito dramáticamente la detective Leonhardt al ver su camioneta destrozada – ¡AHORA SI LOS MATO! – Annie comenzó a disparar como loca en contra del auto negro y logro su objetivo porque el auto choco estrepitosamente con un poste…

- Prepárense mierdas mi Anita está furiosa – Exclamo la azabache corriendo al auto negro junto con Annie donde del auto uno de los sujetos comenzó a huir

Pero Leonhardt con eficacia y precisión logro dispararle en pierna justo en un lugar critico haciendo que el maleante escurridizo cayera llorando de dolor en la acera mientras tanto los vándalos restantes yacían inconscientes dentro del auto ya que los muy insulsos no usaron el cinturón de seguridad y estos rompieron sus vacíos cráneos en los respaldos de los asientos…

- Levántate pedazo de imbécil – Exclamo Annie furiosa tomando al sujeto de la chaqueta

- ¡No puedo estoy herido! – Lloriqueo el vándalo

- ¡Y eso a mí que! – La detective levanto al maleante y lo arrojo sobre el auto negro chocado haciendo una palanca en su brazo para inmovilizarlo

Mientras tanto Mikasa pedía apoyo por medio de un teléfono público claro pero antes se aseguró de que los cómplices del hombre al cual Annie le había disparado se quedaran en el auto…

- Springer y Braus vienen en camino – La azabache se acercó a la rubia quien aumento la presión de la palanca – Hey Anita déjame a mi – Pidió Ackerman con una tierna sonrisa a la detective

- Ok… Pero trátalo como una mierda… ¿entiendes? – Advirtió Leonhardt a la mercenaria quien sonrió de manera torcida y azoto al hombre contra la acera colocándole su pie en la cabeza y haciendo un torniquete con la pierna lastimada de sujeto quien gritaba como una niña exploradora cuando ve una ardilla rabiosa escupir espuma por la boca

- Bien mi querido delincuente veras… La herida de bala de tu pierna no luce muy bien – Hizo presión en el área lastimada de manera despreocupada – Porque no me dices que quiere Rhodes y te llevamos al hospital antes de que mueras de un disparo en la pierna

- Nadie muere de un disparo en la pierna – Replico el hombre herido

- Es cierto – Ackerman sacó su pistola de dentro de su pijama y lo encañono por la cabeza – Pero tu si puedes morir… ¿Ya nos entendemos?

- Wow eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer Ackerman – Pregunto Annie rodando los ojos

- Y bien entonces habla… ¡AHORA! – Grito Ackerman haciendo que el maleante casi cague sus pantalones

- ¡ESTA BIEN!, pero no me mates… - Suplico el maleante – Rhodes quiere sacarte del camino en venganza por que mataste a Kenny

- Pero yo pensé que Rhodes y Kenny se odiaban – Pregunto Leonhardt

- ¡Es por eso!, Rhodes quería acabar con Kenny para vengarse por no dejarlo casarse con su hermana Kushel cuando eran jóvenes – Aclaro el maleante

- Así que Rhodes quería con la tía Kushel – Mikasa se pellizco el puente de la nariz de manera pensativa - Pero y eso que pensé que Rhodes había dejado eso por la paz la ves que salve a Christa

- Uh… Bueno eso fue solamente contigo pero como tu mataste a Kenny Rhodes dijo que tu vida reemplazara la de el – El hombre dijo comenzando a marearse por la pérdida de sangre Annie lo noto así que le pidió a Mikasa que lo soltara y la detective le ayudo a detener el sangrado mientras contaba los planes de Reiss

- Claro además de la apuesta – Soltó el hombre mientras en el auto el resto de la banda despertaba pero estos estaban muy bien atados con los cinturones por la pelinegra

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto la rubia al tipo

- Joseph – Contesto

- Okay… Joseph de que apuesta de mierda estás hablando – Inquirió la mercenaria con curiosidad

- Bien… Reiss aposto con Reebs que podría matarte antes de que comience el verano – Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

- ¡Que! – La detective exclamo y le dirigió preocupada la mirada a la azabache

- Esto era de esperarse… - Mikasa aclaro sonriendo melancólicamente mientras tres patrullas de apoyo llegaban a la escena – Buena suerte amigo la necesitaras – Dándole un pisotón en la herida de bala a Joseph quien estaba sentado en la acera

La mercenaria y la detective regresaron a la casa de la última con la camioneta destartalada de Leonhardt pero con una Ackerman reflexiva y aun en pijama que aunque no lo aparentaba se sentía un tanto intranquila…

- Mikasa, ven aquí - Ordeno la rubia obligando a Ackerman a recostarse en el sofá – Curare tus raspones – Tomando una botella de alcohol y una compresa de gasa

- Es solo un rasguño Anita - Intentando incorporarse pero la rubia lo impidió

- Deja de hacerte la fuerte Ackerman – Annie empapo la compresa de alcohol y procedió a limpiar las heridas de los brazos de la mercenaria – Además no hago esto por ti – Limpiando las heridas del rostro de Mikasa

- ¿Así entonces por quién? – Inquirió Ackerman frunciendo un poco el ceño por el contacto del alcohol con su maltrecha piel

- Por mi… - Murmuro la rubia de manera casi inaudible – No soporto verte lastimada

- Annie… - La asiática murmuro sorprendida y altamente ruborizada

- Mikasa… - La detective se acercó lentamente a la pelinegra y la abrazo de manera afectuosa – No quiero que nadie te haga daño… porque… Yo…

- Dilo… Por favor… - Mikasa susurro suplicante

- Tengo miedo… - Annie se aferró más a la mercenaria

- ¿Lo dices porque me quieren asesinar? – Ackerman miro a Leonhardt a los ojos

- ¿Quieres que te hable sobre **ella**? – La rubia pregunto con un aire de melancolía mientras la más alta asintió con la cabeza – Todo comenzó cuando tenía 15…

En la secundaria siempre fui una chica solitaria, en realidad me refería a las chicas mis mejores amigos siempre habían sido Berthold y Reiner pero un día una chica de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas tomo asiento a mi lado en la clase matemáticas y comenzó a simpatizar conmigo y como no iba a hacerlo si era preciosa su piel trigueña, ojos de un raro tono de verde mezclado con café, tenía un cuerpo despampanante… amaba todo de ella… Al principio fuimos amigas hasta que un día me pregunto sobre mis preferencias sexuales y ella me confeso que estaba enamorada de mí y allí esa vez en su cuarto en su casa tuvimos nuestra primera vez y desde esa tarde decidimos formalizar nuestra relación que por cierto fue muy hermosa claro excepto por un pequeño detalle… Ella me quería… Pero yo la amaba, al principio no me di cuenta de lo que ella hacía con el tiempo le aburrí ya que no era la persona más simpática del mundo, pero ya no me celaba, no me besaba en los labios y cuando lo hacía se retiraba rápidamente pero el amor me cegaba y no me di cuenta hasta que cometí una idiotez… Ese día había preparado una cena especial para ella ya que ese día le pediría que compartiera su vida conmigo pero esa noche no llego… y mágicamente desapareció de un día para otro dejándome solamente un mensaje de que estaba bien y no me preocupara… un mes más tarde caminaba completamente destrozada y pase casualmente por una iglesia donde se celebraba una boda y me acerque a ver… Y lo que vi… Fue el segundo mayor dolor de mi vida… Era ella… que se había casado con un tipo ese día… Salí corriendo de allí y decidí meterme a la academia de policía para olvidarla y desde ese día me prometí no ser tan estúpida como para volverme a enamorar… Porque Mina Carolina ese día cristalizo mi corazón…

- Y es por eso que tengo miedo… - Annie dijo mientras de sus ojos escurrían amargas lágrimas que removieron algo en el pecho de la asiática quien la abrazo fuertemente y luego se arrodillo frente a ella

- Annie… - Tomo las manos de la rubia – No tengas más miedo, yo no pienso irme de tu lado

- Y como pretendas que te crea eso imbécil – La detective sollozo

- Mmm no es obvio… No tengo casa – Mikasa recibió un puñetazo de Leonhardt en la cara – ¡Auch!, ¡Me dolió!

- Eres una imbécil de mierda hija de… - Mikasa le tapó la boca a la detective

- Escúchame… - Mikasa tomo su semblante estoico mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en círculos por la sala – Esto es algo complicado de decir… No se la manera adecuada de decírtelo así que te lo diré como yo lo veo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Leonhardt limpiándose las lágrimas recuperando la compostura

- (Suspiro) Sabes es la primera vez que esto me sucede… - Mikasa comenzó – Nunca me había interesado en nadie más que por mí y eso fue lo que me enseñaron… Por eso me acostaba con esas chicas para llenar un vacío que siempre temí llenar porque ya sabes una mujer como yo no puede estar sin follar – Annie rodo los ojos y Ackerman continuo – Nunca me permití enamorarme porque pensaba que si me dejaba amar por una persona cuando esta me mandara a la mierda mi mundo y mi razón de vivir se irían a la mierda con esa persona… Hasta ese día…

- ¿Ese día? – Inquirió Annie mientras la criminal se arrodillaba frente a la detective

- Annie… El día que mate a Kenny, yo me pregunte ¿Por qué este mundo tiene que ser tan cruel?... Y de repente dos hermosos ojos celestes me miraron de manera tan desquiciantemente mortal que me sorprendió encontrar otra mirada así de vacía como la mía…

- Mikasa… - Annie miro tiernamente a la azabache

- Déjame continuar… La dueña de esos inmaculados ojos también poseía un inmaculado cuerpo – La pelinegra sonrió pervertidamente – Y esa persona me cautivo desde la primera vez que la vi y supe que ya no había vuelta atrás… Porque ahora conozco la respuesta – Tomo las manos de Annie y las beso tiernamente – El mundo no era un lugar cruel, mi mundo era un lugar cruel pero también es muy hermoso y es porque tu entraste en ese mundo y yo también quisiera entrar en el tuyo porque… Yo te amo…

- Mikasa… - Annie se lanzó a los brazos de Mikasa y la beso apasionadamente aprisionándola entre sus brazos para hacerla sentir lo que ella ya sospechaba… Ella volvió a ser estúpida porque se ha vuelto a enamorar – Te amo Mikasa… Y te lo quiero demostrar – Annie sonrió tiernamente

- Yo quiero si es lo que tú quieres – Susurro Ackerman de manera sexy en la oreja de la rubia

La rubia respondió tomando el rostro de Mikasa y besándolo por todas partes mientras la pelinegra sonreía alegremente con un extraño pero placentero calor en su pecho. Annie comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Ackerman quien acariciaba la espalda de la rubia mientras esta comenzó a levantar la playera de la mercenaria quien entendió el mensaje que levantó los brazos para facilitar la tarea de la detective quien se deleitó con la vista del torso desnudo de Ackerman quien por aun estar en pijama no llevaba ningún tipo de sostén dejando sus pechos a la vista de la detective que ya no podía más y se subió en la azabache entrelazando sus piernas en las caderas de la mujer alta que rodeo la espalda de la pequeña con sus brazos para besarla con locura mientras la conducía a su habitación para continuar con su travesura…

Mikasa arrojo a la rubia a la cama y le quito su sudadera – camisa dejándola en sostén y así se acostó sobre ella para trabajar en su apetitoso cuello el cual Mikasa comenzó a besar fuertemente arrancándole pequeños suspiros a la rubia que comenzaba a sentir la humedad en su parte íntima y esta empeoro cuando Ackerman se pegó más al cuerpo de Leonhardt rozando sus pezones erectos con los pechos cubiertos por el sostén de la detective… Mikasa pasó su lengua siguiendo un camino invisible hasta la llegar al molesto sostén

- ¿Puedo? – Pregunto la pelinegra apretando el pecho izquierdo de la detective haciendo que Leonhardt emitiera un gemido agudo

- Sabes que puedo violarte imbécil – La rubia contesto entrecortadamente debido al masaje que la mercenaria realizaba en sus pechos

Ackerman sonrió traviesamente y se deshizo magistralmente del sostén y enterró su rostro en las blanquecinas montañas de la rubia comenzando a succionar la piel de la rubia dejando marcas por las cuales la detective la abofetearía más tarde seguramente, la mercenaria paso su lengua lentamente sobre los pezones de la rubia quien soltó un profundo suspiro que se convirtió en gemido ya que la azabache ya jugaba con los rosados pezones de Leonhardt en su boca

- Ah… ¡Mikasa! – Gimió tomando la cabeza de la pelinegra y la enterró mas en sus pechos

- Mmph Ani.. ta… me… a… hogo – Ackerman le informo y entonces Annie decidió invertir los papeles y con un ágil movimiento derribo a la azabache en el colchón y se colocó sobre ella con un destello de lujuria en su mirada.

Annie busco de nuevo la boca de su amante mientras jugaba con los pechos de Ackerman con sus manos, descendió de la boca de la pelinegra y llego a sus pechos los cuales pensó en probar pero vio algo debajo de ellos algo que le excitaba más. Leonhardt lamio la línea media del abdomen de la asiática que soltó un suspiro entrecortado mientras la rubia trabajaba en el marcado abdomen de la mercenaria, tomo el pijama de la azabache y la deslizo un poco dejando ver un poco del monte de venus de Ackerman, Annie sonrió tiernamente al encontrar un tatuaje de la huella de un tigre en su omoplato izquierdo pero a la pequeña se le ocurrió una travesura lentamente la rubia deslizo su mano izquierda dentro de los pantalones de la pelinegra que ahogo un gemido con su mano cuando los dedos de Leonhardt cepillaron su clítoris… La rubia siguió masajeando el centro de placer de Ackerman quien no paraba de gemir el nombre de la chica quien jugueteaba con su parte

- Ackerman nunca pensé que fueras a ser la pasiva – Comento burlonamente aun jugando con la intimidad de la azabache

- Tu… ¡ah!... Me las vas… ¡a pagar! – Advirtió y con una gran fuerza de voluntad se incorporó para darle una pequeña lección a su querida Anita

Mikasa casi que le arranco los pantalones a la detective y también sus propios pantalones y bragas mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban divertidas dentro de sus bocas, la azabache hizo un camino de besitos y cosquillas hasta llegar a las bragas de la rubia las cuales arranco con sus dientes con una sonrisa molestosa por lo que Annie la golpeo con el pie en la cabeza haciendo que el rostro esta se hundiera en la vagina de Leonhardt, Mikasa comenzó a olisquear el tentador aroma de su rubia de ojos gélidos la pelinegra dio pequeños besos en la cara interior de los muslos hasta llegar a la entrepierna donde paso su lengua por los pliegues y Annie soltó un gemido de placer, la mercenaria comenzó a succionar su vagina lentamente sintiendo el sabor de la detective hacer cosquillas en su lengua, Ackerman quiso aumentar el placer de su chica así que sin previo aviso Mikasa adentro dos dedos en la intimidad de Annie que grito el nombre de la azabache que bombeaba lentamente en el su interior…

Annie sentía que podía morir de placer, se apoyó en sus codos para observar a su Idiota trabajando duro y conciso en su entrepierna mientras con su mano libre se daba placer algo que la rubia no iba a permitir…

- Túmbate en la… cama – Le ordeno Leonhardt jadeando y con sus mejillas rojizas por la excitación

- Claro mi Anita – Se relamió los labios con el rostro en iguales condiciones que su amante

La rubia abrió las piernas de Mikasa que se mordió el labio por la excitación del momento y se colocó en iguales condiciones sobre la intimidad de Ackerman dejándolas completamente en un contacto directo una con la otra, gimieron al mismo tiempo al sentirse unidas y Annie comenzó a cabalgar salvajemente a Mikasa mientras jugaba con sus pechos y la azabache se aferraba a las sabanas, estaban cerca de la cúspide del acto cuando los instintos salvajes de la mercenaria salieron a flote, Mikasa derribo a Annie y aun con sus entrepiernas unidas Ackerman comenzó a embestirla salvajemente mientras ninguna de las dos paraba de gritar el nombre de la otra hasta que llegaron al clímax emitiendo un fuerte grito que para Ackerman fue entre placer y dolor ya que la rubia le había desgarrado la piel de la espalda con sus uñas cuando llego a su orgasmo… Ambas cayeron exhaustas sobre el colchón

- Eso fue… - Annie dijo estableciendo su respiración - Mágico

- Eso fue amor Annie – Abrazo a Leonhardt por la cintura y dándole un tierno beso en la frente

- ¿Tú crees? – La rubia bromeo

- Ah… ¿Entonces quieres seguir jugando a las tijeras ? – Ackerman acaricio la espalda desnuda de Leonhardt

- Nah… tengo sueño mejor abrázame – Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mercenaria quien le respondió aferrándose con más intensidad

- Te amo Anita – Susurro Ackerman dulcemente en el oído de Annie

- Yo también te amo imbécil – Leonhardt uso el pecho de su compañera de almohada y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos con las sabanas y ambas tomaron el tren a la tierra de los sueños…

**Oshe cy... Hey me disculpo por el Lemon, no tengo experiencia escribiendo eso... Ya que soy una criatura inocente en este mundo pervertido... En fin ojala les haya gustado... Aunque creo que no ha sido mi mejor capitulo... :v**

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Para **gabriela 214 : **¡****Holi! :3...** **Mmm lo que la choza tiene influye en la historia así que lo único que te puedo decir es que no es nada tan grave... Del accidente sha vistes que no les paso nada... :v Y sobre Hanji ya he pensado darle una rosa de Guadalupe a Hanji asi el vientito saca volando a Isayama y lo manda con las otras llamas al zoológico... Jajajaja cuídate y sigue por aquí, Ah a propósito que bien que te gusto mi nuevo Fic ya veras que te gustara... Hay nos leemos... **

**Para **meh : **¿Khé?... Cincuenta sombras de Grace... Diablos me siento herida (Con el tono de Annie en el cap 24) Jajaja si como vez valio la pena la atropellada... :v Saludos para ti también y sigue por aquí... *Se va resentida por lo de cincuentas sombras de Grace***

**Para **shazam: **¡Hola! me alegro te haya gustado espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y lo de reírse como loco sho te entiendo solo que yo no le hecho la culpa a la marihuana... yo les digo que todo es culpa de la piedra (Crack)... :v Cuidate y ¡Hay nos leemos! *Se va en un unicornio lanzando amorsh***

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Que hay!, como han estado mis seres humanos y alienígenas ocasionales... He venido a entretenerlos con este nuevo capitulo... Hey a propósito si ya lo notaron estamos a mitad de la historia... :O... Bien como no tengo mas estupideces que decir aquí les va el capitulo... :v**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al Hajime "Muertes locas" Isayama**

**¡Enjoy! **

CAPITULO 11: LA APUESTA

Una gélida brisa se coló por la ventana de la habitación de la detective Leonhardt que al sentir tan ecuánime brisa sobre su desnudo cuerpo se acurruco mucho más en los brazos de su mercenaria quien comenzaba lentamente a abrir los ojos encontrándose con el crepúsculo en su máximo esplendor

- (Bostezo), Ah… Pero que tarde es – Mikasa intenta levantarse pero siente un pequeño peso extra sobre su cuerpo – Mi Anita – Acaricia tiernamente el cabello de Annie – No puedo creer que estés así conmigo

- Mmmhpp… cállate y déjame dormir – Annie apretó más el abrazo con el que tenía atrapada a la pelinegra

- Debemos levantarnos son la 6 de la tarde, hermosa – Mikasa se incorporó retirando de su pecho de manera frágil la cabeza de la detective

- ¿Y eso que? – Se removió entre las sabanas tomando la muñeca de Ackerman cuando esta se disponía a salir de la cama – Ven quédate un poco más - Dijo somnolienta mientras jalaba a la azabache de regreso a la cama

- Qué más quisiera – Besa a Annie tiernamente en los labios – Pero la noche se acerca y es momento de hacer mi movida – La besa de nuevo pero esta vez en el cuello

- ¿Movida? – Juntando sus labios con los de Ackerman en besos cortos

- Si bebe, verás… - Se pone de pie y camina desnuda por la habitación recolectando sus ropas – Iré a visitar a mi viejo amigo Dimo Reebs a los suburbios de New York, y ahora me daré una ducha

- Aja.. como si te dejara ir sola – Annie se levanta rápidamente de la cama toma una toalla y persigue a la mercenaria a la ducha… Una ducha muy… muy larga...

Mientras tanto en la clínica forense de New York…

- ¡Dos nuevos amigos! ¡Trátenlos bien muchachos! – Exclamo emocionada mientras cerraba el congelador de la morgue, una mujer de cabello castaño con anteojos que llevaba puesta una gabacha de doctor

- A veces me pienso que me engañas con uno de tus cadáveres, cuatro ojos – El capitán Levi dijo en tono celoso

- ¡Aww! Mi pequeño esta celoso – Apretando las mejillas de Levi quien le dio un pequeño zape a la forense

- A cualquier hombre le pasara por la mente esa idea con una necro mana como tú, Y tu sabes que de pequeño solo tengo la estatura – Arrugo la nariz recordando la vez que la encontró hablando sola con dos cráneos

- Pero la necro mana que amas – Se inclinó sobre Levi para darle un beso en la frente al capitán que suavizo sus facciones al sentir el calor de los labios de Hanji – Hablando de cadáveres – Se acomoda en el regazo del pelinegro – Deberías de hablar con mi cuñis sobre controlar su ira

- ¿Cuñis? – Levi alzo una ceja

- Si ya sabes… tu hermana mi querida cuñada – Acaricio el rostro del pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa – Si sigue así tendremos que construir otra morgue

- Tienes razón, sin embargo los sujetos intentaban matar a Mikasa – Apretó los puños con frustración

- Amor… debes de confiar en Mikasa, ella ha vivido en ese mundo por casi toda su vida y sabrá protegerse bien – Le dio un efusivo abrazo al capitán quien sonrió levemente y le dio un beso corto pero sensual a la Doctora Zoe – Claro, también protegerá a Leonhardt

- ¿Tú también crees que a la mocosa le gusta Leonhardt? – Inquirió Levi

- Por favor mi capitancito ese par destila amor… - Sonrió Hanji a Levi

Levi quedo imaginándose qué clase de amor destilarían ese par y solo pudo llegar a una conclusión…

- ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO EN LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA! – Grito furiosa una detective envuelta en una toalla saliendo del baño

- Pero mi amor… - Salía una Ackerman con dos enormes marcas rojas fosforescentes en forma de mano en ambas mejillas – Pensé que te gustaría

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A METER TUS DEDOS ALLI! – Annie aun furiosa colocándose su ropa interior – Eso fue incomodo – Recuperando la compostura mientras Ackerman ya casi terminaba de vestirse aun faltándole el pantalón

- Perdón bebe – Rodeándola por la espalda con sus brazos – Pero es que no lo puedo evitar… - Ayudando a la rubia a ponerse su camiseta – Me encanta tu trasero Anita

- No me lo recuerdes… - Annie abrocho sus pantalones y le dio un codazo en el abdomen a la azabache para separarse de ella y sentarse en el borde de la cama – Mejor dime que vamos a hacer con Reebs

- Uh… Bien yo había pensado en hacerle lo que te hice a ti en la ducha pero con un bate de baseball – Sonrió de manera astuta mientras Annie le arroja una almohada

- Si sigues hablando de eso te juro… que te mando a dormir bajo un puente - Amenazo Leonhardt con una cara de psicópata

- Okay… Mi plan B es que llegamos allí yo como una vieja cliente y tu como una amiga interesada e investigamos que se trae entre manos – Ackerman se encogió de hombros

- Ves que si hay cura – Abraza tiernamente el brazo de Mikasa

- ¿Cura? – Alzo una ceja

- Para tu estupidez… Todavía hay esperanza – Riendo molestosamente

- Sabes que mi kokoro es tuyo pero tampoco lo eches a la licuadora de sarcasmo y bebas jugo de mi autoestima – La azabache exclamo fingiendo indignación mientras la detective le regalo un beso en la mejilla

La noche había caído sobre la gran manzana y con las bajas temperaturas que azotaban la región las personas buscaban algo de calor corporal en el bar y barra show de Dimo Reebs…

Nuestra pareja contra el crimen caminaba por la parte podrida de la gran manzana abrigadas apropiadamente y con un temple hostil ante las miradas de drogadictos, asesinos, usureros y ladrones de diversas categorías, claro todos íntimos amigos de la pelinegra quien no paro de saludar hasta llegar al burdel de su representante de miles de peleas clandestinas y su proveedor principal de drogas, alcohol y por supuesto mujeres…

- ¡Ahhhhhh!, es Mikasa! – Gritaron tres de las mejores chicas de Reebs intimas enamoradas de la mercenaria

- ¡Hola!, Chirley, Amy y Cherry – Mikasa saludo a las desalineadas chicas

- Mmm amor ya me tenías abandonada – Amy tomo una de las manos de Ackerman – Extraño tanto el sabor de tus dedos – Lamio sexymente los dedos de la mercenaria

- Si… Ya hacía falta tener a una verdadera mujer aquí – Cherry aparto a Leonhardt y tomo a la azabache por la cintura

- Vamos mi bestia –Acaricio Chirley el mentón de la pelinegra con sensualidad mientras saboreaba un lolipop

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE PERRAS! – Leonhardt tomo a Cherry por el cabello y le tomo la cabeza haciendo una especie de RKO dejándose impactar en el suelo con la mujer quien quedo totalmente noqueada iba a seguir con la golpiza pero la voz grave pero femenina de otra persona detuvo a la rubia en su acción.

- ¡Hey!, ¡me pueden decir que miasmas pasa aquí! – Se acercó una joven morena vestida al estilo punk de cabello negro que fumaba un cigarrillo

- ¡Katherine! – Mikasa dijo sonriendo y abrazando a la chica latina

- ¡Hey Choza! – Correspondió al abrazo y miro a una de las chicas tirada en el suelo – Wow… Choza pensé que eras una china pacifica

- Jajajaja te llamo Choza – Annie rio histéricamente como nunca creyó que podría reír

- Maldición te he dicho que soy japonesa no china – Ackerman aclaro con un Facepalm

- Chinos, Coreanos, Japoneses… Pfff cuál es la diferencia todos tienen los malditos ojos jalados – La latina aclaro dándole una calada a su cigarro – Da igual… ¿Quién es la argentina? – Señalando a la detective

- No soy argentina… - Annie aclaro tomando el brazo de la mercenaria quien miraba de manera confundida a la chica punk

- Lo siento… Pero la nariz me confundió – La latina se disculpó peinando su fleco hacia atrás

- La voy a matar… - Leonhardt se intentó abalanzar en contra de Katherine pero Mikasa la abrazo por la cintura impidiéndoselo

- Anita cálmate… Oye Emo llévame con Dimo ¿quieres? – Mikasa pidió a la joven usurera que se rio sarcásticamente

- Jajaja hace tiempo que Dimo se largó de aquí… Mi Choza – Jalando a la pareja en el crimen hacia una mesa en el área VIP del lugar – Porque no nos tomamos unas birrias y seguimos esta conversación más relax

- Ok… Pero tienes que contarme todo lo de Reebs – La azabache advirtió

- Pos ok… - Respondió la morena seguida por la pelinegra y la rubia tomadas de la mano de manera discreta

-Mmm bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren saber? – La punk pregunto pidiendo tres cervezas mientras ella prendía un cigarrillo

- En primer lugar… - La rubia mostro su placa del FBI a la morena quien se atraganto con el humo de su cigarrillo – Queremos tu colaboración

- Cof, cof, cof… ¡Maldita china soplona! – La latina palmeo violentamente la mesa mirando molesta a la azabache

- ¡Que no soy china!... ¡y no soy soplona! – Ackerman exclamo fastidiada

- Cálmate no venimos por ti usurera - Annie aclaro tomando un sorbo de su cerveza – Estamos aquí porque hay rumores que Dimo Reebs tiene una apuesta con Rhodes Reiss para asesinar a mi compañera Mikasa Ackerman

- Ah… Están aquí porque te preocupe que Reiss se quiebre a la choza – Recuperando su postura despreocupada

- Exacto… seis tipos me atacaron en casa de Annie y uno de ellos me confirmo que Reiss los mando a matarme – Ackerman paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la detective

- Espera… ¿Quién diablos es Annie? – Inquirió Katherine comiendo un poco de sus botanas

- Es ella, imbécil… - Señalo Ackerman a la rubia quien miraba a la latina con cara de "No debo probar drogas"

- Ah… Es tumu… - La punk sonrió pervertidamente viendo a las chicas contra el crimen

- ¿Tumu? – Inquirió confundida la detective

- Tumu… Tu mujer… - La morena encogió los hombros y sonrió - ¿Cuándo se echan la soga al cuello?

- ¿Qué? – Annie ladeo la cabeza confundida y miro a Ackerman quien escribía algo en su celular

- ¡Lo tengo!... Pregunta que cuando nos casamos – Mikasa sonrió triunfante abrazando a Leonhardt

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Inquirió la morena impresionada

- Wikipedia Please – Ackerman guardo su celular – Bien entonces ya dime que mierda paso aquí…

- Relaja el cake chozita… - Tomo un sorbo de su cerveza – Ok… todo comenzó el día que nos enteramos que Kenny palmo…

- Ese día yo estaba tranzándole unos rolex a Dimo ya que el cumpleaños de su hijo se acerca y bla, bla, bla… Cuando de repente Rhodes llego agitado y claramente molesto maldiciendo por todas partes... Se sentó en la barra a mi lado y pidió un tequila doble maldiciendo continuamente a mi querida amiga y compañera de borracheras… Mikasa Ackerman

Entonces me dispuse a molestarlo ofreciéndole un Snickers y me dio una mirada molesta y se dispuso a ignorarme hablando con Reebs sobre cuanto querían matar a Kenny y que tan furiosos estaban porque una apestosa mercenaria drogadicta les había quitado la oportunidad y entonces a Rhodes se le ocurrió la idea de desquitarse con Mikasa y Reebs aposto que Mikasa lo mataría primero antes de que comience el verano y Rhodes aseguro que mataría a la Choza antes del verano… Entonces Rhodes menciono que se iría a California con una de sus queridas veinteañeras dejando a sus hombres aquí para que hicieran el trabajo sucio… Pero Dimo se asustó al saber que volaron tu departamento y que iba a formar parte de la asociación de vagabundos anónimos huyo con todo su dinero a Colorado para escapar de Rhodes…

- Y básicamente ese es todo el degenere – Botando la colilla de su cigarrillo y prendiendo uno nuevo

- Van a matar a Mikasa por una estúpida apuesta – Annie soltó preocupada

- Claro que no… Ella tiene que matar a Rhodes – Exhalando humo

- También te preocupo Emo – Ackerman toco su pecho conmovida

- Nah… Es que aposte 15,000 dólares y no debo perder – Sonrió la morena mientras a la mercenaria la cubría un aura de "Nadie me quiere, todos me odian" y… ustedes saben cómo va…

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero tenemos que irnos – Annie se despidió de la latina tomando a la pelinegra del brazo

- No hay pedo… - Sonrió a la detective quien le devolvió la sonrisa pero la morena se levantó y tomo a Ackerman del brazo

- ¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió mirando estoicamente a la usurera

- Mikasa… Quiero saber una cosa – Se puso de pie y miro a los ojos a la mercenaria - ¿Por qué mataste a Kenny?

- Lo mate… Porque me estorbaba… Su presencia en este mundo me estorbaba el mundo no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y por eso lo mate – Respondió Mikasa con esa mirada carente de emociones que hizo que a la rubia se le enchinara la piel

- Ok… Es todo… Cuídate mucho Kasa – Abrazo a Ackerman y susurro algo en el oído que Annie no alcanzo a escuchar

- Me conoces muy bien imbécil… - Sonrió Ackerman tomo del brazo a la rubia y salió del lugar con una Annie totalmente en silencio hasta llegar a casa y ponerse el pijama para regresar a dormir Annie decidió romper el silencio

- Mikasa… - Susurro Annie volteándose en la cama para quedar cara a cara con Mikasa

- ¿Si amor? – Ackerman le dedico una mirada tierna a su rubia

- ¿En realidad no sientes culpa por matar a Kenny? – Leonhardt pregunto mirando a la mercenaria con ojos compasivos

- No… No me arrepiento – Ackerman le dio una mirada fría

- Pero… - Ackerman le puso la mano en la boca a Annie para hacerla callar pero la retiro rápidamente – Yo no te creo… Yo sé que tú no eres la persona quien las personas creen, no creo lo que le dijiste a tu amiga drogadicta

- Jajaja nunca pensé que encontrara a alguien que lograra leerme con tanta facilidad – Abrazo amorosamente a la detective pegándola a su pecho plantándole un beso en la coronilla – Te amo y por eso te contare la verdad… Sobre el día que te conocí… el día que asesine a mi maestro en el crimen… El día en el que me di cuenta que aún soy humana…

Ese día…

_"__Hay un lado que el mundo nos obliga a ocultar porque nos sentimos vulnerables pero llega quien nos complementa y nos hace fuertes ante el mundo"_

**Uh uh... Bien les informo que en este capitulo decidí participar creo que ustedes notaron en que parte aparecí... (No pictures Plox) Ok espero les haya gustado y sigan pendientes de esta repugnante historia... :v**

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Para **Tomboy88 : **Jajaja ok no sea timida usted salude cuando sienta la necesidad... ;) Y sobre mis comentarios la verdad me alegra que te hayan divertido y sobre lo de la "Criatura inocente" solo estaba siendo un poco irónica ya sabes por el Lemon... Y si ya he leído lemons Mikaani en ingles y en español pero guechos no me fluia la imaginación incluso pensé en ver porno jajaja ok no... es la falta de drogas ... Hay nos leemos**

**Para **shittylittletea: **Si mejorare mi Lemon *Observando Analíticamente un limón* See My house va directo al loquero un dia de estos... Y te burlas de las personas que somos forever alone va... *Se va a una esquina con su soledad*... Cuídate y hay nos leemos**

**Para **gabriela 214 : **Hay no tan grande y chupándose el dedo... Jajajaja me alegro que te haya gustado y sobre destino final es que estaba viendo la película cuando escribía.. :B ** **Y por Hanji no te preocupes sho tengo fe y esperanza de que en el siguiente manga veremos a Hanji alive y va estar feliz de estar contenta... ¡Ya veras!... Cuídate y hay nos leemos**

**Para** shazam: ***Se sonroja* Buena escritora ¿Sho?... Gracias, que bien que te gusto el Lemon aunque quedo todo calaceado pero se va!... Cuídate y hay nos leemos... PD: Jackie chan sabe donde vives...**

**Para **meh : **¡NOOOOO! no te mueras Meh! *llamando a la ambulancia del doctor muelitas* Mi jamon no soportaría perderte!... Jajaja luego del drama gracias por preocuparte por mi salud ya que si me muero se acaba el Fic... :-D pero no te preocupes no pienso morirme por el momento... Cuídate y hay nos leemos... :v **

***Se va volando en su unicornio que saca arcoíris por el trasero y tira rashos laser por los ojos***

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola!, que hay Shabos... Aquí de nuevo reportándose su escritora vagabunda, drogadicta, metalera con el capitulo 12 de esta repugnante historia que extrañamente ustedes gustan Jajaja... **

**Bien en primer lugar les informo que este capitulo tiene dos partes... Seee y será puro degenere y la acción continuara en el capitulo 14 ya que aunque no parezca este Fic ya casi termina... :v **

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si me pertenecieran no tendría que estudiar ni trabajar... Estúpido y sensual Hajime Isayama **

**¡Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 12: EL AMOR NO ES UNA COMPETENCIA (I)

Mikasa y Annie continuaban abrazadas con la rubia claramente ansiosa por saber que se esconde tras el día en que sus destinos se cruzaron... El día del asesinato de Kenny Ackerman...

- Annie quiero decirte que estas en todo tu derecho de juzgarme cuando sepas la verdad - Ackerman tomo la cabeza de Leonhardt y la abrazo contra su pecho

- No te juzgaría y lo sabes idiota - Annie acaricio los brazos de la mercenaria

- Te amo - Beso la cabellera suelta y rubia de la detective - Además no quiero que intentes mirarme a los ojos cuando hablo... Porque ya sabes que me pongo nerviosa cuando lo haces y sabes lo estúpida que soy cuando estoy nerviosa

- Sabes... para mi es lindo cuando te pones nerviosa - Annie sonrió contra el pecho de la azabache - También te amo imbécil

- Ok... - Mikasa suspiro pesadamente - Sera mejor que comience a hablar...

Ese día...

En ese momento yo trabajaba como maestra de piano a domicilio, si aunque te burles mi Anita... En fin esa tarde yo regresaba de darle clases de piano a un mocoso riquillo que por cierto tenia un nombre gracioso que no puedo recordar, estaba a pocas cuadras para llegar a mi departamento cuando de un callejón aparecieron dos de los hombres de Kenny quienes me bloquearon el camino

- Ackerman...- Dijo un tipo al cual llamábamos Ice Brain

- Tsk... - Me moleste y baje mis gafas para ver mejor a los imbéciles

- Claro Ackerman tenemos que hablar sobre un negocio - Se dirigió a mi uno de los tipos nuevos de Kenny que se llamaba John

- ¿Negocio? - Mire de forma despreocupada mis uñas tratando de ignorarlos - Me vale tres hectáreas de mierda su negocio - Procedí a retirarme pero el nuevo me detuvo

- ¿A donde crees que vas? - John me tomo del brazo con fuerza

- Escucha cachorro - Jale mi brazo bruscamente y aproveche para sacar mi arma - A mi no me tocas... He matado personas por solamente por diversión y tu me estas divirtiendo con tu estupidez - Le di mi clásica mirada asesina y juro que casi se cagaba en los pantalones

- John, déjamelo a mi - Ice intervino haciendo a un lado al novato - Mikasa... ¿Sabes que significa lo que esta pasando en este momento?

- Claro... - Mire inquisitivamente a Ice que por primera vez en su vida... creo que me hablaba en serio - Que mis balas tendrán una pijamada en tu cerebro... y en el trasero del Noob

- No te serviría de nada Mikasa y tu lo sabes - Ice me respondió de manera tajante mientras la sonrisa lasciva de mi rostro se desvanecía - Kenny ya sabe tu ubicación, ya conoce tus pasos, ya tiene en la mira a quienes te importan... y sobre todo ahora has vuelto a caer en sus manos

- Tsk.. creo que ahora soy una muerta caminando en vida - Reí sarcásticamente - Entonces... - Arroje mi arma al suelo y estire mis brazos simulando alas unas alas rotas y negras - Pueden comenzar a matarme...

- Jajaja en serio Mikasa - Ice rio de manera descontrolada mientras prendía un cigarro - No venimos a matarte

- ¿Que? - Dije en tono molesto y confundido a la vez

- Bien te explico - Ice aclaro su garganta y miro de reojo a John - El plan de Kenny al principio era ese... pero la verdad es que quedo devastado cuando te fuiste peor que cuando Levi huyo; Pero de un par de semanas atrás cuando le dimos la noticia de que te habíamos encontrado... el decidió proponerte un trato...

- ¿Y se trata de...? - Me sentía confundida ese no era el estilo del anciano... pensé que los mandaría a cortarme los dedos uno por uno y me obligaría a comérmelos sazonados con pimienta o me sacaría los ojos y me haría un lindo collar con ellos pero... eso no ocurrió...

- Hoy, en la vieja fundidora Roosmore a las 4:00 - Ice dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- No has respondido mi pregunta imbécil - Reproche sobándome pellizcándome el puente de la nariz

- Ah... Solo se que si aceptas el trato que Kenny te propondrá... El desaparece de tu vida y será como que si no lo hubieras conocido jamás - Ice se alejo con John por el callejón, mientras en mi cabeza sonaban las ultimas palabras que Ice me dijo _"Como si_ jamás_ lo hubieras conocido"_

Me atrajo la idea...

Mi corazón decía que eso podía ser realidad...

Pero...

La verdad algo tan bueno...

Claramente era imposible...

Llegue a la fundidora con paso lento como si mis pies fueran de cemento, observe la entrada y un fuerte retorcijón en mi estomago me aturdió; Camine viendo las instalaciones viejas _"Como Kenny"_ pensé y sucias _"Como mi conciencia"_, llegue a la parte de las oficinas y allí observe detenidamente a las ratas comiendo papel hasta que esa penetrante y conocida voz lleno mis oídos

- Mi querida mocosa - Kenny dijo en voz alta haciendo que me sobresaltara

- Mi querido anciano - Intente molestarlo con mi sonrisa molestosa pero al voltear Kenny me miraba con una sonrisa sincera

- Pensé que ya no vendrías - Kenny se sentó en una vieja caja, debía admitirlo se veía como una mierda estaba totalmente demacrado por mi mente paso la satisfacción por verlo en tales condiciones ya que ni en mis mas insanos sueños pensé en verlo tan... Viejo...

- Deja la charla para tomar un café con tus comadres y dime que mierda quieres - Mantuve mi semblante estoico observando como el viejo tosía estrepitosamente escupiendo sus flemas cerca de mis pies... Espera... Eso es... ¿Sangre?

- Mikasa... te hice mucho daño, ¿no es verdad? - El viejo se quito su infaltable sombrero y miro reflexivo al vacío

- Lo anciano te esta haciendo imbécil - Ya me estaba hartando de esto odiaba a viejo y su ataque de compasión me estaba causando hemorroides de la rabia - ¡Claro que lo hiciste! no ves que por tu culpa soy lo que soy... ¡Me convertiste en una mierda! - Explote... en serio quería matarlo...

- Perdóname - Sus palabras hicieron eco en el edificio... ¡Que!, ¿Kenny Ackerman se esta disculpando?

- ¡Corta esa mierda ya Kenny! - Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y hale mi cabello con frustración - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- Esta bien... Mejor te hablo de tu misión - Kenny se puso de pie con dificultad y me acerco una caja negra - Ábrela

- ¿Tu pistola? - Mire confundida la lujosa arma bañada en oro e incrustada de diamantes... Pero casi me desmayo cuando el idiota se arrodillo ante mi y me dijo lo que siempre he deseado hacer desde los 9 años

- Mikasa... Mátame... - Kenny me miro a los ojos y de manera estoica me hizo su petición

- ¡Que! - Mire al anciano totalmente en shock

- Ese es el trato... tu me matas y te libras de mi - Kenny me sonrió

- Debes de estar drogado, como me pides que te mate... ¿Qué es lo que ganas tu? - Grite totalmente encolerizada

- Tengo cáncer... mocosa y quiero morir dignamente - Kenny me dio una mirada sincera y se acerco a mi para colocar el arma sobre su frente

- Jajaja después de todo resultaste todo un viejo cobarde - Le reproche, el muy maldito había sido alcanzado por el Karma y de todas formas el viejo intenta escapar de su destino

- ¿Cobarde?, por darte el privilegio de quitarme la vida - El viejo sonrió fanfarronamente

- Le haría un favor al puto universo - Me encogí de hombros y coloque la pistola en su frente, la verdad es que todavía no creía lo que estaba sucediendo - ¿Estas seguro de esto?

- Claro que si mocosa... Ten una buena vida, porque de todos modos al final vas a terminar muriendo como yo... - Kenny tosió de nuevo de manera estrepitosa - Ya que... Así de cruel es la vida, y peor aun para personas como tu y yo - Kenny tomo mi mano y la apretó fuertemente - Nos vemos en el infierno.. Mi pequeña Mikasa...

Hale el gatillo y de pronto la mano del viejo se torno flácida ya no sentía su pulso mientras una lagrima de mierda se deslizaba por mi mejilla...

Entonces me di cuenta que era cierto...

El frio cadáver de Kenny frente a mi, me hizo darme cuenta que mi vida ha sido una recopilación de la voluntad del viejo Ackerman pero no solo mi vida también la de las personas que me rodean...

* * *

><p>- Y lo demás ya lo sabes mi Anita - Mikasa hablo con dificultad apretando mas la cabeza de la rubia quien tenia sentimientos encontrados - Comprendí que no podía amar a alguien para mi era imposible... Porque tarde o temprano la decepcionaría... Te decepcionaría porque soy una basura...<p>

- ¡NO! - Leonhardt bramo en pecho de Mikasa - Nunca vuelvas a decir eso - Annie rompió el abrazo y miro esos penetrantes ojos grises que la hacían perder la razón - ¿Es que no ves lo que has logrado?

- Pero yo...

- En serio... No puedo creer que la gran y cruel asesina Mikasa Ackerman se arrepienta de algo - Annie le tomo el rostro a la azabache y lo acaricio tiernamente - Cuándo la vida es planeada para ser perfecta, se vuelve bizarra y tórrida; Tarde o temprano esta pierde sentido y cuando te llenan de expectativas se derrumban y te aplastan y siempre me tope con personas que se creían perfectas o personas que querían que yo fuera perfecta... Como mi padre

- Annie... - Ackerman miro sorprendida a su rubia

- Pero tu... Eres diferente... Estúpidamente hermosa, tienes trastornos cerebrales graves además de que eres la idiota mas pervertida que he conocido - La detective enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de la asiática quien estaba totalmente paralizada y sonrojada - Tu me enseñaste que no importa lo imbécil que seas... Siempre puedes hacer un cambio por los demás, es por eso que yo... Te amo... Porque eres tan perfectamente imperfecta

- Annie, yo también te amo - Mikasa unió sus labios con los de la detective que comenzaron a danzar al compas que marcaban los ásperos labios de la pelinegra

El beso se torno demasiado apasionado por parte de la rubia que se coloco sobre la pelinegra e introdujo su lengua agresivamente en la boca de Ackerman jugando a las luchas con la traviesa lengua de su amante que mordía descaradamente el labio inferior de Annie que mantenía una sonrisita de una persona que se acaba de salir con la suya, claro de no ser por el estúpido y sensual celular de la mercenaria

- ¡Y AHORA QUIEN MIERDA ES! - Una frustrada rubia exclamo ante una Ackerman mirándola de manera atontada ya que a Mikasa, Annie le parecía endemoniadamente atractiva cuando se enojaba

- Calma Anita calma - Sobo la espalda de la detective y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y tomo su celular para ver el mensaje...

**Duende gruñón señor de los detergentes:**

- Oye mocosa, te espero a las 9:30 en el parque Rose para el estúpido evento deportivo del FBI -

_Hoy a las 7:30 AM _

_-_ ¿AM? - Mikasa miro con confusión su celular y le echo un vistazo al reloj de pared de la habitación que marcaba 9:20 AM - ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Leonhardt observo a su pelinegra cepillándose los dientes frenéticamente mientras se despojaba de su camiseta

- Hoy es esa mierda del Pic - Nic deportivo de la policía - Ackerman contesto como una ardilla rabiosa con la cara cubierta de espuma

- Demonios!, lo olvide! - Annie cayo violentamente de la cama, corrió a su armario y tomo su ropa deportiva mientras la pelinegra sumergía su rostro en un cubo de agua fría para despertar mejor - Vámonos - La detective indico mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes pero cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación observo que la mercenaria seguía en ropa interior cruzada de brazos - ¿Que te pasa imbécil?

- No tengo ropa Annie - Mikasa obvio con cara de póquer mientras Annie se dio un Facepalm - O si quieres puedo ir así - Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir de la habitación

- No, no, no como mierda crees que te deje salir así - La rubia detuvo a Ackerman tomándola del brazo mientras esculcaba en su closet

- Mmm pensé que te gustaría mi idea - Mikasa hizo un puchero

- Solo tu y tus grandes ideas - Le lanzo un par de pants negros en la cara - ¿Por qué me gustaría?

- Uh, no se - Ackerman tomo los pantalones del suelo y se agacho frente a la rubia dejándole a su disposición la retaguardia - Pensé que querías presumir esto a los demás - Se palmea el trasero y se muerde el meñique sexymente - Que es tuyo

- ¡IDIOTA PERVERTIDA! - Leonhardt totalmente sonrojada pateo a discreción el Booty de la mercenaria que cayo de cara en piso

- Auch!, Si me vuelvo fea por tus golpes después no te quejes - Se coloco los pants fingiendo indignación - ¿Camiseta?

- Ah si... - La rubia rebusco en su armario y encontró una camisa una talla mas grande que la de ella y se la entregó a Mikasa

- Debes estar bromeando - Ackerman miro de manera lúgubre la camisa naranja fluorescente con la palabra Witch escrita con letra negras que a propósito dejaba ver su ombligo

- Jajajaja - Annie se burlo de la mercenaria quien la miro de manera desanimada y siguió a la detective que tomo con un humor de en sueño las llaves de su camioneta...

- ¿¡Y MI CAMIONETA!? - La rubia exclamo viendo de manera neurótica hacia todas las direcciones

- Cariño - Ackerman le llamo con voz neutral

- ¡QUE! - Annie grito mientras estaba a punto de llamar a la policía

- La camioneta esta en el taller - Mikasa aclaro con una sonrisa molestosa

- Ah, que hija de...

* * *

><p>- ¡Fruta!, eso deberías de comer mas seguido Sasha - Reprendió Jean a la oficial Braus que comía de manera frenética una charola de hamburguesas<p>

- Oh, Famos Jin sho no the digop natha for thu cafra de cafallo - Sasha replico al castaño claro con la boca llena escupiendo pequeños pedazos de comida en la cara del susodicho

- ¡AHORA SI GLOTONA! - Jean iba a golpear a la castaña rojiza pero Marco lo tomo por los brazos comenzando un forcejeo

- Jean cálmate, no ves que ella es una dama - El pecoso señala a Sasha quien lame la charola de las hamburguesas con fervor

- Pfff, dama... -Jean se calmo y Marco tomo su mano apretándola con cariño y sonriéndole levemente

- ¡Que hay chicos! - Saludo Hanji animadamente a los oficiales seguido del capitán Levi con su tradicional cara de "Hoy será otro día de mierda"

- ¡Buenos días Dra. Zoe! - Contestaron los presentes al unísono

- ¿Y yo que? - Levi apareció con su mirada intimidante tomado de la mano con la forense - Saluden mocosos de mierda

- Buenos días Capitán Ackerman - Los oficiales saludaron al estilo militar

- Tsk... Como sea, ¿han visto a Leonhardt y su compañera? - Inquirió el pelinegro mientras los oficiales intercambiaban miradas y gestos de interrogante

- Mmm capitancito creo que no ha llegado aún mi cuñis - Zoe jugaba con el cabello de Levi

- Siempre ha sido una indisciplinada - Levi empujo a Zoe mientras su celular vibraba - Tsk... Es ella...

**Mocosa de Mierda: **

- Enanin, Annie estuvo muy cariñosa en la mañana pero ya casi llegamos no nos mates... :v -

_Hace 30 segundos... _

- Viene en camino - Levi jalo a Zoe del brazo para dar un paseo y esta gustosa acepto mientras el padre sol proporcionaba energías mediante sus rayos... Si lo se soy tan poética...

Mientras tanto Billy y Mandy... ¡Digo!... Mikasa y Annie

- Maldición Ackerman puedes tener mas cuidado cuando parqueas tu armatoste - Annie se quejo quitándose el casco

- Eso es estacionarse con estilo - Ackerman recalco imitando a la rubia en su acción

- ¿Estilo?, Casi haces puré de ardilla - La detective comenzó a avanzar hacia el punto de reunión

- Uh... Te juro que esa ardilla era emo, si no quería morir hubiera volado - Ackerman se encogió de hombros para tomar a la rubia posesivamente de la cintura

- Las ardillas no vuelan imbécil, planean - Dándose un Facepalm

- ¡QUE! - Mikasa miro sorprendida a la rubia

- En serio pensabas que eran ardillas voladoras - Rodo los ojos

- Si... Oh demonios toda mi vida he vivido engañada - La mercenaria comenzó su pequeño drama abrazando a la rubia de manera exagerada con un semblante de tristeza mas falso que Connie con cabello largo

- ¡Suéltame! - Annie luchaba por liberarse del agarre de los fuertes brazos de la pelinegra

- Mmm no decías eso ayer en la ducha - Ronroneo la azabache y lamio la oreja de Annie

- _"Respira Annie cuenta hasta diez y relájate" _- Annie alzo su mano, flexiono sus dedos y ¡Pow! la bofetada sonó por todo el parque recreativo

- ¡Uh!, no veas Armin - Eren le tapo los ojos al rubio

- Oficial Jaeger, Armin - La rubia saludo con una sonrisa sádica y tronando sus nudillos

- Buenos Días, detective Leonhardt - Armin sonrió a la rubia de ojos gélidos mientras el Castaño miraba con recelo

- Puedes llamarme Annie - Annie le devolvió la sonrisa

- Si tu lo dices - El rubio dio una mirada inquisitiva a la mercenaria que se sobaba la mejilla con tristeza - ¡Hola Mikasa!

- Armin... - La azabache abrazo a su amigo de ojos azules y también al de ojos verdes

- ¡Hey!, Kasa estas lista para morder mi polvo en las comparticiones - Eren sonrió triunfante

- ¿Competiciones? - Ackerman se rasco la nuca

- Todos los años el Director Smitt organiza este evento para fines sociales ya sabes, esas cosas entre compañeros - Armin dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Claro, la competición es en parejas - El moreno de ojos verdes abrazo al rubio cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho del de ojos azules - Y este año mi cabeza de coco y yo ganaremos - Beso a Armin en la mejilla

- ¡EREN! - Armin se sonrojo violentamente y se tapo el rostro

- Wooo! Eso huele a Yaoi - Se mofo Ackerman recuperando su compostura - Y del Hard

- Así por lo menos a mi Armin no me pega - Eren le presumió a la mercenaria señalando su mejilla enrojecida

- ¡Oye! - Mikasa abrazo a Armin - Se que en el fondo de este dulce y carismático niño se alberga todo un Christian Grey

- ¡MIKASA! - El rubio parecía desmayarse del sonrojo

- ¡Hey!, Mikasa ya - Annie jalo a la pelinegra y entrelazo sus brazos

- No Annie ella comenzó - Eren encaro a su mejor amiga casi hermana

- Tiene razón - La azabache sonrió fanfarronamente

- Ok... Mikasita te parece una apuesta - El castaño adopto una pose retadora

- Aquí vamos de nuevo - Dijeron los rubios soltando un suspiro cansado

- Ok... Dime - Ackerman lo miro de manera despreocupada

- Bien, como ninguno de los dos ha revelado que sale con su pareja en el crimen - Eren miro tontamente a Armin

- Y que con eso - Voltea donde Annie y le guiña el ojo

- Entonces, la apuesta es que si Armin y yo ganamos el trofeo del día deportivo tu te le declararas a Annie en frente de todos nuestros compañeros y le cantaras una canción de amor y si nosotros perdemos yo lo hare con Armin - Eren sonrió triunfantemente ante la mirada atónita de Armin

- Acepto la apuesta - Ackerman estrecho la mano de su amigo

- ¡ACKERMAN! - Grito Leonhardt jalando una oreja de Mikasa - ¡SI LLEGAMOS A PERDER! - Annie miro a la azabache de manera diabólica haciendo que la aludida tragara grueso - Te hare algo que la escritora de esta historia no puede describir

- Lo hare - Mikasa tomo a su rubia por el trasero y se la pego a su cuerpo al estilo principesco - Por nuestro amor

_"A veces es mejor reservarse ideas que pudiesen ser consideradas estúpidas, porque esa idea algun dia te generara un gran beneficio"_

**Espero sea de su agrado ya que sentí que ya tenia tiempo sin actualizar... Gomen... **

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Para **gabriela 214 : **OMFG! yo también tengo 17... :O Jajaja nah no creo que Hanji engañe a Levi o por lo menos no lo tengo planeado... Levi le da Sexo y ropa limpia por siempre... y no te preocupes ya casi va a salir el manga ya que febrero tiene solo 28 días... :v Cuídate, come frutas y verduras y Hay nos leemos**

**Para **shazam : **Hola... Talento Sho?... Hay me sonrojas! yo solo cumplo me divierto pero que bien que te gusten mis historias es un honor escribir para ustedes... Cuídate, cepíllate los dientes tres veces al día y hay nos leemos... PD: Si quieres mi autógrafo en el siguiente capitulo pongo una imagen de mi firma... LOL**

**Para **Meh : **Ay no! tu me sonrojas mas... *Se esconde debajo de la mesa abrazando a su perro* Gracias por el beso... :v No te preocupes mi jamón a mejorado... Cuidate, mira a ambos lados al cruzar la calle y hay nos leemos... :v**

***Se va a dormir con su manta de panditas* **

**¿Reviews?... (Por favor eso aumenta mi nivel de Fua para escribir... :v)**


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Que gases?, que tal han estado... Yo sufriendo en clases sobre todo si te levantas a las 5:00 Am y lo peor si padeces de insomnio... Me dicen que algún dia terminare como "L" y no dormiré... :C Pero como nadie leera esto mejor vamos a lo que les interesa... **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece... Por ahora...**

**¡Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 13: EL AMOR NO ES UNA COMPETENCIA (II)

Era una mañana preciosa, los pájaros entonaban su graciosa canción, la brisa se colaba a través de los arboles jugando con sus verdes hojas, las ardillas escudriñaban los interiores de los frondosos arboles de manera impecable planeaban de árbol en árbol recolectando suculentas nueces... Si excepto la que Mikasa atropello...

En el centro de el parque estaba un hombre de cabello rubio, muy alto y de ojos azules que miraba a todos complacidamente ya que todos sus empleados estaban aquí socializando en completa paz y armonía... Nah, organiza esto para ver como se descuartizan por un trofeo...

- ¿Mmm estas listo para el Armagedón Erwin? - Pregunto un viejo calvo y de bigote que bebía licor de manera despreocupada

- Jajaja sabes Pixis, no se porque se molestan en competir - El joven director tomando un sorbo de agua - Levi y la Dra. Zoe siempre ganan

- Tienes razón... Pero es placentero ver sus caras de frustración - Pixis siguió bebiendo licor

- Señor... Todos los equipos ya están inscritos - Se acerco una mujer de cabellos plateados y anteojos - Creo que ya debemos comenzar el evento

- Gracias Riko - Erwin sonrió y subió a una tarima improvisada mientras tomaba un megáfono y se dirigía a la muchedumbre

- Buenos días agentes, espero hayan tenido una apacible mañana, han sido reunidos aquí por el evento deportivo anual - El director Smitt fue interrumpido súbitamente por Levi

- ¡Cállate ya Erwin y comienza esta mierda! - Sugirió en tono elevado el pelinegro mientras la forense le pellizcaba el brazo en reprimenda

- Y... El evento se divide en tres partes: El primer evento sera una carrera de obstaculos, El segundo evento será recorrer todo el parque recreativo hasta aquí en una bicicleta Tándem y por ultimo y el mas importante evento correrán desde la meta de la carrera en bicicleta hasta la meta ubicada en la salida del parque uno de ustedes con los ojos vendados llevando en sus espaldas a su compañero de equipo que los guiara a la meta, el que gane ese evento será la pareja perfecta de la oficina 104 del FBI y se llevara este hermoso trofeo

Erwin señalo el hermoso trofeo bañado en oro junto con un par de medallas que tenían el numero 1 grabado

- Ahora prepárense para el primer evento... - Las personas entrometidas acompañados de nuestros competidores comenzaron a llegar y se desplazaron hacia la pista de obstaculos al Norte del parque, todos en parejas en la línea de meta haciendo sus respectivos calentamientos

- Perfecto mi Anita - La mercenaria suspendió sus estiramientos para ayudar a su novia a hacer los suyos - Ahora relajarte un poco - Levanto de la cintura a la rubia que hacia una especie de Split en el suelo

- ¿Que vas a hacer? - Leonhardt cerro los ojos sintiendo las fuertes manos de su tierna pero idiota mujer, pero la relajación se fue al caño cuando abrió los ojos y se vio a 1.70 metros del suelo - ¡ACKERMAN! - Grito llamando la atención de los demás que observaban asombrados y algunos constipados, ah y aburridos... (Cof,cof... Levi Plz)

Como la azabache comenzaba a hacer pesas con el cuerpo de la detective que se mantenía inmóvil ya que había bastantes probabilidades de que si se movía podría que la gravedad actué sobre su cuerpo...

- Ella es muy fu... fu... fuerte - Connie tartamudeo escondiéndose tras Sasha que observaba con la boca bien abierta dejando de comer su hamburguesa

- Demonios Marco, que debemos hacer - El castaño claro sacudió los hombros del pecoso que sonreía nerviosamente - Demonios mírala - Señalando a la fortachona

- Bueno Jean, no debemos preocuparnos - Abrazo cariñosamente a su caballo... ¡Digo!, a su amigo - Lo que importa es dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo y... - Jean le inserto una toalla en la boca

- Sabia que ibas a decir algo como eso - Jean se rasco la cabeza con decepción

- ¿Que pasa Jean? - Grito Eren caminando hacia el mencionado con gesto burlón - ¿Le tienes miedo a una chica?

- ¡Que!, ¡Jean Kirchstein no le teme a una mujer! - Inflo su pecho con orgullo - No importa que tan musculosa o... - Observo a Ackerman aun haciendo pesas con el cuerpo de la detective denotando los tatuajes de sus brazos dándole una apariencia pandilleril - Malvada que se luzca

- Jajaja no tienes oportunidad con Mikasa - Se mofo Jaeger - Al contrario de Armin y yo que a propósito - Sonrió de manera altiva con sonidos de aplausos imaginario - Yo... Le enseñe todo lo que sabe

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! - La estridente risa de la muchedumbre derrumbo el autoestima de Eren que agacho la cabeza altamente avergonzado, la risa ceso súbitamente cuando cierto pelinegro apareció cargando con una mano a su pareja, se aproximo a la pelinegra

- ¡Oye mocosa! - Arrojo a Hanji en el aire y la atrapo cargándola al estilo nupcial - No eres la única fuerte aquí - Lanzo una mirada retadora a su hermana

- Uh... Tienes razón - Se limpio el sudor de la frente mientras colocaba a la detective en su hombro - Pero... Soy mas alta que tu - Le mostro la lengua con gesto molestoso

- Mierda... Ah... - Levi miro inquisitivamente a Annie que le deletreo una palabra - ¿Ardilla?

- ¡QUE! - Mikasa lo miro furiosa y sonrojada - Enano acosador, esa ardilla merecía morir - Haciendo un puchero, el capitán Ackerman iba a reprochar pero el megáfono sonó llamando a los competidores a comenzar el primer evento

* * *

><p>El evento numero 1 se conforma con una carrera de obstáculos que comienza con saltar cinco neumáticos de camión esposados de las manos al terminar el recorrido las llaves por cada numero de pareja estarán en un muro, saltar el muro y caer en una poza de agua para llegar a un puente tambaleante con tablones flojos que cuelga sobre un charco de lodo y luego tomar la bandera que esta en la meta y entregársela a Riko, la mediadora de este evento, recuerden los dos miembros del equipo deben tomar la bandera si solo uno llega no vale... Ya establecidas las reglas, terminaron los últimos calentamientos<p>

- Muy bien cuatro ojos solo déjamelo a mi, ¿entiendes? - El pelinegro flexionaba sus piernas mientras la Dra. Zoe bebía agua

- Muy bien enanito - Le guiño el ojo coquetamente a Levi que sonrió discretamente para observar de reojo a su hermana siendo... "Mikasa"

- Bien, presta atención idiota - Leonhardt le indico a la mercenaria luego de haber hecho trescientos push - up con su cuerpo - Ya que tu eres totalmente... - Mira a la azabache levemente sonrojada por el sol y el calor del ejercicio con la camisa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor marcando sus abdominales la imagen de la - Ardiente - Annie se ruborizo violéntame dándose viento con la mano

- ¿Te pasa algo Anita? - Mikasa pregunto molestosamente al captar que estaba seduciendo a la detective - Tienes suerte de tener una novia tan hermosa y sexy - Se inclino y tomo entre sus dedos la nariz de la detective y la apretó suavemente

- Por tu bien espero que ganemos - Abrió una botella con agua y le lanzo el agua en el rostro a su pelinegra con su vena de la ira alterada

- ¡Los cinco equipos a la línea de meta! - Grito la peligris en ropa deportiva y con un silbato, mientras las cinco parejas se alinean en la línea de meta - ¡En sus marcas! - Todos adoptan postura de arranque - ¿Listos? - Mikasa y Eren se dan miradas de "Tu vas a perder Bitch" - ¡FUERA!

Los competidores corrieron a toda velocidad hacia los neumáticos gigantes que se aproximaban rodando a toda velocidad hacia los jóvenes oficiales Ah-... y Levi y Hanji que apropósito llevaban la delantera con Mikasa y Annie pisándoles los talones seguidos por Eren y Armin con leve ventaja de Jean y Marco con Sasha y Connie en la cola de la competencia

- ¡Vamos Connie! - Corría Sasha casi arrastrando al rapado - ¡Aun podemos ganar!

- Aja... Ahí viene otro - Señalo el rapado jadeando - Debemos pasarlo por...

- ¡Arriba! - La castaña comelona exclamo

- ¡En medio! - Connie se lanzo por el orificio de la llanta mientras Sasha salto, todo hubiera salido bien si no hubieran estado esposados... Las esposas se atoraron en la llanta y se llevo rodando al equipo N° 4 y tal vez ya no los deberíamos contar para el primer evento...

En cambio nuestras chicas se organizaron perfectamente y lograron sacarle un par de segundos de ventaja a Levi y a Zoe; trabajaban fríamente hasta llegar al muro...

- ¿Cual llave era? - Annie se rasco la cabeza ojeando las llaves

- ¡Duende a la vista! - La pelinegra exclamo al ver la aproximación de Levi al muro - Vámonos - Se zafo las esposas sin la llave dejando sorprendida a la detective

- ¿Te podias escapar de las esposas?, ¿Por qué no escapaste el día que te capture? - El tiempo se detuvo románticamente... o por lo menos para la detective enamorada

- ¿Por qué?... - Acaricio la mejilla de la rubia - Que clase de imbécil escaparía de este hermoso ángel gruñón - Le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas

- Awww... - La detective sonrió tontamente pero la sonrisa se borro cuando vio otra mata de cabello negro volando por el muro

- Nos vemos Leonhardt - Expreso el capitán con voz amenazante moderada

- ¡Muévete! - Grito Annie fusilando el momento, la azabache hizo un escalón con sus manos para Annie que rozo su trasero con el rostro de la mercenaria que quedo estupefacta con miles de imágenes hentai cruzando con por su mente

- My anaconda don't, My anaconda don't , My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun - Canto Ackerman con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz imaginando el video pero con su rubia como protagonista

- ¡Beep, beep! - Eren subió a su rubio al muro y este le dio la mano para asistirlo de la manera que el castaño lo hizo pero al subir apoyo su pie en el rostro de la mercenaria

- ¿Pero que mierda? - Volvió a la realidad reacomodando su nariz y trepo el numero con agilidad felina, ya arriba del muro vio a Eren su amigo, su chero, casi hermano, caer de pie con gracia y sin problemas - Ese imbécil - Recordando rencorosamente el tenis del castaño besando su cara, una sonrisa macabra se asomo en los labios de la pelinegra que se lanzo hacia Eren aplastándolo como tu viajando en el transporte publico (Sobre todo en latino américa)...

- ¡Eren! - Armin dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a auxiliar a su amorsh - Mikasa bájate, le romperás la espalda - Jaloneo a la mercenaria

- Ok, ok ya deja de regañarme - Bufo pero como toda buena delincuente en la que no debes confiar tomo la mano de Armin y lo lanzo sobre Eren que se intentaba levantar y cayeron de nuevo a la poza mientras Ackerman salio corriendo a alcanzar a su Anita que llegaba al puente tambaleante alcanzando a Levi que tenia su propia discusión con Hanji

- ¿Donde mierdas te habías metido? - Annie se puso de puntillas y halo la oreja de Mikasa mirándola severamente

- Eren... - Rodo los ojos y se libero del agarre de la rubia - Haciendo trampa

- ¿Y te molesta? - La detective inquirió

- Nah... Eso lo hará mas interesante - Se encogió de hombros mientras la rubia le daba una mirada rara

- Tienes un chicle en la frente - Toma el chicle con sus dedos - ¡Tiene pelos que asco!

El chicle voló por los aires y le callo en el ojo a Jean que cayo dramáticamente de trasero, por otro lado el equipo ganador de todos los tiempos tenia sus propias dificultades...

- No, no y no - El capitán negaba con la cabeza con soberbia - No voy a pasar por allí

- Pero Levi... Si no lo haces no vamos a ganar este evento - La forense le daba empujoncitos al pelinegro que ni siquiera se movía a pesar que la mujer lo tacleaba con todas sus ganas

- No... - Continuaba con su negativa a pesar de que a su lado pasaron nuestras chicas contra el crimen seguidas de Marco y Jean que iban codo a codo con Armin y Eren... Y Sasha y Connie... Mejor lean los diálogos...

- ¡Muévete cara de caballo! - Bramo el castaño manoteando a Jean

- No tengo cara de caballo, no como tu ojos de musgo podrido - Manoteando a Eren hasta que llegaron al puente mientras sus respectivas parejas los seguían disculpándose mutuamente por la actitud de los chicos

- ¡Levi! - Zoe comenzó a hacer un berrinche y el azabache no lo pudo soportar así que tomo la mano de la forense

- Si tu quieres hacerlo - Se encogió de hombros mientras conducía a su novia al comienzo del puente - Hazlo tu... - Empujo a la forense que tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse con un tablón suelto y cayo en el lodo

- ¡Hanji!, ahora quedaras apestosa - Se acerco hacia la castaña de lentes con una manguera que encontró por allí, la carrera se torno predecible ya que nuestras chicas lograron tomar la bandera y entregársela a Riko ganando el primer evento...

- Jajajaja, ¡en tu cara Erencito! - Le mostro el dedo medio con una cara de "A huevo triunfo el mal"

- Eso no se vale - Tomándose la espalda baja como anciano reumático ayudado por Armin - Casi me rompes la espalda

- Oye no me jodas con tus fresadas - En tono desinteresado y abrazando a la detective - No es algo que Armin no haya hecho antes - Con cara pervertida

- ¡Mikasa! - El colorado Armin exclamo tapándose con ambas manos su sonrojo

- Tsk... - Obedecio el pedido indirecto de silencio de su amigo al ver a su hermano y a su "cuñada" llegar en cuarto lugar tras Jean y Marco - Enano perdedor - Mikasa hizo la señal de looser

- Es solo una cortesía, para que veas que buen hermano soy - Levi respondió mientras limpiaba el rostro de Hanji que miraba al pelinegro totalmente enojada, todos los competidores llegaron al final del recorrido... Así es Connie y Sasha lo lograron... Sucios, golpeados y mareados pero llegaron...

* * *

><p>El evento N° 2 es un recorrido hasta la mitad del parque en bicicleta tándem el que cruce la línea primero gana el evento... Pero un cambio de planes hará que al llegar a la meta de las bicicletas comience el evento final del cual surgirá el campeón de este año y también sabremos quien ganara la apuesta...<p>

- Tiene que ser una broma - El capitán miro con el ceño fruncido con un aula maligna augurando el ambiente, cuyo desprecio iba dirigido a una bicicleta de color rosado con unicornios pintados y serpentinas en el volante

- ¡Awww!, ¡Que linda! - La forense grito emocionada abrazando a Levi

- ¡ERWIN! - Grito mientras el rubio director del FBI se acercaba a su amigo

- Te juro que esa bicicleta era de color negro hace 40 minutos - Rió nervioso ante la ira de Levi

- Espera... ¿Dijiste cuarenta minutos? - El pelinegro miro a la nada como recordando algo

- Si... Eso dije - Alejándose un poco del capitán que recordaba que hace cuarenta minutos que no veía a la mercenaria con Leonhardt

- ¡MOCOSA DE MIERDA! - Bramo el azabache, el grito se escucho en todo el parque y tal vez en unas cuadras alrededor del parque sobre todo resonó en los oídos de cierta azabache que se encontraba en el fresco pasto merendando con su domadora... Quiero decir novia...

- ¿Escuchas eso mi amor? - Sonriendo de manera triunfal y dándole bocados de piña a la detective

- ¿Es Levi? - Contesto despreocupada

- No... Es el canto de un Hobbit desafinado - Hizo un gesto de inspiración para continuar alimentando a Annie

- Jajaja, los unicornios te quedaron geniales - Alago a la mercenaria plantándole un besito en los labios que no paso a mas ya que el evento 2 se aproximaba

Los participantes tomaron posiciones montados en su bicicleta de acuerdo al orden de llegada en el evento anterior... Y... ¡Comienza la masacre!

Las ruedas giraban a toda velocidad dándole la ventaja sorprendentemente a la pareja conformada por Pecas locas y My Little Pony, las clases de Spinning de Marco estaban rindiendo sus frutos... Pero llevaban pegadas a My House y a Excelsa (Familia peluche Plz)

- ¡Perfecto!, ¡vamos a ganar! - Jean gritaba emocionado sacándole el dedo a Eren que pedaleaba con toda el alma pero no de manera efectiva al igual que cierto pelinegro que con frustración pedaleaba por alcanzar a los demás que aun Connie y Sasha estaban en la competencia

- Maldición esta estúpida bicicleta gay es una mierda - Golpeo la bicicleta

- Oye la bicicleta no es la culpable de tus piernas cortas - Hanji rió histéricamente mientras Levi le lanzo una roca que extrañamente andaba en su bolsillo

- Cállate cuatro ojos sensual en pantaloncillos - Dijo lo mas seriamente posible - Además si algo aprendí de Kenny es que si sabes que vas a perder... - Sonrió sádicamente - Haces trampa...

La competencia estaba en su recta final con la contienda entre Marco y Jean contra Annie y Mikasa... Tendría que ser un final de fotografía pero Levi Ackerman nunca será derrotado por una bicicleta gay... Hanji pedaleaba a toda velocidad mientras Levi daba patadas a diestra y siniestra deshaciéndose de Eren y Armin con Sasha y Connie...

- ¡MIKASA! - Levi perseguía a las tortolitas con una cara de psicópata rebasando a Marco y Jean - Kirchstein, Bodt si no detienen este vehículo los suspendo por una semana

- ¡OH NO! - Marco quien dirigía la bicicleta freno súbitamente haciendo que la bicicleta volcara hacia adelante con Marco cayendo en cuatro y Jean cayendo sobre el quedando en una posición muy... muy comprometedora; La carrera se tornaba sangrienta entre los hermanos Ackerman y sus novias, los empujones de Levi iban y venían pero también Annie le daba empujones evitando que golpeara a Mikasa que dirigía la bicicleta

- ¡Lo siento cuñis! - La forense se disculpaba entre jadeos con la pelinegra que estaba bastante ocupada concentrada en el camino... La recta final estaba a pocos metros, Mikasa y Annie estaban a punto de ganar pero... El destino no quería eso... La ardilla que Mikasa casi mataba apareció a media competencia... Ackerman tuvo una epifanía con la ardillita que confundió su cerebro

- ¡NOOOOOOO! - El manubrio de la bicicleta de Mikasa se descontrolo y la bici se desvío estrellándose contra un arbusto para dar paso a Hanji y Levi que cruzaron a toda velocidad la meta... Ganando el primer lugar y dejando en segundo lugar a Armin y Eren... Y nuestras chicas en ultimo lugar ya que Annie le dio un soberano sermón a la azabache para regresar a la meta

- Y no pudiste deshacerte de una maldita ardilla, pero claro si fuera un humano su cadáver ya estuviera en el rio - Reprendió la detective a la mercenaria quien se quitaba las ramitas de su cabello con la mirada baja aceptando los regaños de la rubia sumisamente... Annie se las cobraría mas tarde claro de una manera que le encantara a Mikasa

* * *

><p>El ultimo evento y el decisivo que se trataba de resistencia ya que un miembro del equipo cargaría al otro corriendo hacia la meta al estilo 300 metros planos solo que con los ojos vendados... En la línea de meta estaban las parejas: Connie carga a Sasha, Jean carga a Marco como buen equino, Eren lleva a Armin, Mikasa lleva a Annie lógicamente y Hanji ¿Lleva a Levi?...<p>

Y la carrera comienza con la ventaja para Armin y Eren ya que el rubio había trazado una línea de juego mental inventando estrategias para conseguir el éxito, por el lado contrario Sasha y Connie estaban mas perdidos que un Rockero en un concierto de Reggaetón o como yo en clase de matemática

- Mueve esas nalgas Zoe - Debemos ganar

- Recuérdame porque íbamos a ganar esto - Hanji corría con fuerzas para rebasar a Eren y Armin

- Si ganamos hoy te doy "Lento contra el pavimento" - El azabache susurro en tono sensual en el oído de la forense que por arte de magia obtuvo energía y comenzó a rebasar a los chicos Tatakae!... El asunto comenzaba a enredarse ya que las cuatro parejas en contienda ya que Sasha y Connie estaban perdidos... Se peleaban por el primer lugar ya llegando a la meta comenzó el degenere iniciado por nuestro duende gruñón que vive bajo un puente hecho de escobas y detergentes... Que intento halando el cabello de Mikasa pero Annie amenazo con escupirle y desistió...

Los cuatro equipos comenzaban a llegar a la meta codo a codo para un final épico en la historia de la historia, y no me refiero a Historia Reiss...

Imagínense que suena Chariots of Fire de Vangelis... o la cancioncita que suena en una carrera cuando llegas a la meta en cámara lenta...

ADVERTENCIA LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA ESTA ESCRITA PARA SER LEÍDA EN CAMARA LENTA, LEALA EN VELOCIDAD NORMAL BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO

- ¡Corre perra corre! - Mikasa gritaba divertida por la situación

- Te romperé el tejado Mi casa - Eren le gritaba a un árbol ya que no veía a que la azabache se encontraba a su derecha

- Duro contra el muro Hanji... Si... - Levi acariciaba maniáticamente el cabello de la forense

- ¡Cincuenta escobas de Levi! - Con cara de mujer urgida exclamo Zoe

- Lo importante es la armonía - Marco aclaro dulcemente

- Hiiiii! Hiiiii! - Relincho Jean obviamente

- ¡Idiota mira el camino! - Annie le dio un zape a la pelinegra

- ¡Yo también te amo! - Bromeo con una sonrisita picara

- ¡No debo perder! - Eren dijo con su espíritu de loco suicida

Así que empujo a Hanji que hizo que Levi se tambaleara y se sostuviera de Annie que perdió el equilibrio y cayo hacia atrás golpeando con su pie a Jean que retrocedió por el impacto y por ende Marco perdió el equilibrio y choco su cabeza violentamente con Armin que quedo inconsciente y hecho su peso hacia adelante, y Eren cayo de cara en el suelo bloqueando el camino de Mikasa que se tropezó y cayo sin antes agarrarse de la camisa de la forense que cayo con su querida cuñada, Levi voló por los aires y se paso llevando a Marco que se agarro de la cara de Jean y cayeron hechos bola causando un accidente de proporciones titánica... Con todos en el piso lastimados e inconscientes la competencia se iría a la droga... Pero aun quedaba una pareja que cruzo la meta...

- Señoras y señores los nuevos campeones de el día deportivo de la división 104 del FBI son: ¡CONNIE SPRINGER Y SASHA BRAUS! - Riko anuncio entregándoles el trofeo a los grandes ganadores

- ¡GANAMOS, POR LAS PATATAS GANAMOS! - Sasha lloriqueaba de felicidad abrazando al rapado que en iguales condiciones besaba y abrazaba al trofeo

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - El resto de competidores gritaron estupefactos y aun en el suelo

- Bueno lo único bueno es que nadie tendrá que hacer la apuesta - Annie abrazo el brazo de Mikasa

- Eh... en realidad - Comenzó Arlelt con su cara de análisis - Como los dos perdieron y no pactaron que pasaría si ambos no llegaran a ganar... Los dos tienen que cumplir la apuesta

- ¡QUEEEEE!

Mikasa y Eren sacan sus Ipod buscando que cantarles a sus razones de ser, ¿Quién lo hará mejor?... ¿Hanji recibirá su duro contra el muro?, ¿Sasha usara el trofeo para guardar patatas fritas?... No lo sabemos, pero será mejor que disfruten la felicidad, ya que en un segundo una acción destrozara todo rastro de alegría...

**A veces me dan ganas de hacer un Fan Art de mi historia... Pero después me acuerdo que dibujo como una mierda y se me quita... :C Aunque yo no me enojo si algún lector quiere hacer un Fan Art (Soy una rogona)**

**Ah bueno en fin... Quiero avisar que hare otro Fic donde todo será Full Yuri osea que todos los personajes de SNK serán mujeres!... Y el concepto será estilo Strawberry Panic!... Asi que si les llama la atención quédense pendientes... :v**

**Respuestas a los Reviews: (Cartas a la abuela Darkness...)**

**Para** Levi Zoe: **Gracias por leer mi Fic... Es un honor... Lo de la redacción lo se es que a veces me da hueva hacer los capítulos... Gracias por tus animos... No hables con extraños en la calle y Hay nos leemos...**

**Para **shittylittletea : **Jajaja espero no te haya decepcionado y por supuesto que voy a seguir... Don´t Worry... No veas videos en Brazzers y hay nos leemos... :v**

**Para **shazam: **Gracias significa mucho... y sobre lo de la choza mmm pues si hay dinero de por medio lo hace... Jajaja bueno continua por aquí, no muerdas el borrador de tu lápiz y hay nos leemos**

**Para **Meh: **Osheme No!, ¿Mmm pero no andabas con audiculares en la calle?, como sho que si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que casi me atropellan tuviera 2 dólares... :v Jajaja hey ten mucho cuidado, por lo menos creo que en tu país los conductores son mas respetuosos que en el mio...*Shora frente la bandera de su país*... Usa los puentes peatonales y Hay nos leemos... :V **

***Deja una bandeja de galletitas y una cerveza para cazar Reviews***

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hay cocteles Amor! *Grito de vendedora de mercado*... Im Back... Ok... dejo de fastidiar la verdad me había tardado mucho ya que ahora la vaga drogadicta alias: La autora, tiene que sholerear o trabajar gratis... :,( Y no tiene tardes libres... ¡Puta Vida! **

**Ni modo ahora solo a sufrir hemos venido a este mundo... :,v**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen... Son de Hajime "Dibujos sensuales" Isayama, el solo me los presta prestadamente con respeto respetuoso... :v**

**Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 14: ES PORQUE TE AMO

Luego de una confusa competencia donde ganan los que fueron mas subestimados que festejan con un enorme festín de comida ilimitada, mientras tanto una ex convicta se refrescaba cambiándose de ropa que había comprado en una tienda cercana... Y en este momento se encontraban sentadas disfrutando de la fresca sombra que les proporcionaba un frondoso árbol

- Ah... - Estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza y se recostó sobre el pasto - Nada como ropa de marca cara y sin sentido - Modelándole a la rubia unos pantalones de cuero negro apretados conjuntados con una camisa desmangada de color gris que tenia escrito en letras rojas la palabra "Awesome"

- Mmm pues si te queda muy bien...- La detective le hecho una mirada a la mercenaria mordiéndose el labio inferior y se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su amante apoyando su barbilla en el pecho de Ackerman

- Gracias cariño - Rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Leonhardt para plantarle un apasionado y ricolino beso en los labios - ¿Te he dicho que me encantan tus labios?

- No... - Sonrió tiernamente mientras jugaba con los mechones de cabello azabache que tapaban el rostro de la mercenaria - Así que cállate - Abrazo a la Ackerman por el cuello hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la azabache respirando el aroma de la derrota... Claro en los juegos de la policía - A mi me gusta como hueles... Es tan... Mmm

- Ahora tu haces que me sonroje - Se tapa el rostro con las manos ocultando el sonrojo de su adorada detective gruñona - Vas a pagar... - Sonrió pervertidamente y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras con su boca trabajaba en el cuello de Leonhardt quien reía sin parar porque nadie daba por sentado lo cosquillosa que era...

- Jajaja... ¡Ya basta!... ¡Idiota! - Reía intentando detener a la azabache que veía divertida la situación que se torno un poco intensa cuando la rubia corrió sus uñas sobre la espalda de Ackerman que emitió un gemido ahogado que provoco a la rubia - ¿Que pasa Miki?, ¿te excito?

- Mmm - Coloco las manos en los proporcionados pechos de la hermosa detective - Ahora te tocare la jalea - Se relamió los labios y levanto a su rubia para recontraminarla contra el árbol - ¿Alcanzas esas ramas?

- No... ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Inquirió inútilmente ya que el brillo lujurioso en los ojos de Mikasa le daba una idea de lo que su idiota pretendía - ¿¡QUE HACES!?

- ¿Ahora si? - Pregunto la azabache acomodando las piernas de la detective cada una a cada lado de sus hombros dejando sobre su rostro la entrepierna apetitosa de Leonhardt que asintió completamente sonrojada a su pregunta - Bien, agarra esas ramas mientras yo atiendo aquí abajo - La mercenaria miro con deseo la intimidad protegida por un pantalón estúpido, lentamente acerco su rostro a la intimidad de su amada y restregó su cara en ella con fruición, olfateo el provocador aroma que desprendía el paraje de la joven detective que gemía mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Mi... Mika... ¡Sa!... - Tartamudeaba sintiendo la lengua de la azabache juguetear con su intimidad por encima de su pantalón - Detente... Es que no traigo...

- ¿Ropa interior? - Levanto la mirada traviesamente - Mmm... Es por eso que lo estoy haciendo Anita - Mordió la intimidad de la rubia que ahogo un grito mordiéndose la mano y halando fuertemente el cabello de la asiática que no reparaba en su labor concentrándose en el clítoris de su novia, los fluidos aumentaban al igual que el libido de Mikasa

- Ah... Estúpida - Una cara que denotaba placer se formo en el rostro de Annie quien apretó mas la cara de Mikasa contra su parte enrollando sus piernas alrededor del cuello de la asiática

El momento era perfecto pero claro como de costumbre nunca a nuestras chicas les sale nada...

Nada...

Bien...

- ¡MIERDA BUSQUEN UN MOTEL! - Era Eren quien que apareció salvajemente a interrumpir el arrecife arrumado de la pareja, claro que interrumpió el momento acompañado de Armin que se cubrió los ojos avergonzado

- Oigan es que no conocen la palabra "PRIVACIDAD" - La azabache hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra mientras la detective se moría de vergüenza ocultándose tras la sinvergüenza pelinegra

- A si claro lo siento Mikasa y Annie - Eren dijo aparentemente recuperando la compostura - Tienes razón somos unos entrometidos

- ¡Ja!, igual que una tanga en el trasero de Kim Kardashian - Sonrió molestosa mientras Armin se daba un Facepalm

- Claro, solo un pequeño detalle Mikasa - Se acerco a la asiática y la tomo amistosamente del hombro

- ¿Y ese es? - Ackerman vio curiosa el comportamiento de Jaeger

- ¡ESTAMOS EN UN PUTO PARQUE! - Grito en la cara de la mercenaria quien sonrió ladinamente

- Wow, wow, wow... Oye Eren no reclames nada - Apartando con un dedo al castaño de su rostro - ¿O yo no te sorprendí en pleno Blowjob con Armin cuando estábamos en la fraternidad?

- Mmm que interesante - Annie recupero su compostura y se acaricio la barbilla con un gesto pensativo

- ¡Que, que! - El castaño se semi desmayo y entonces Arlelt salió a su defensa

- Mikasa tu sabes que ese día Eren y yo estábamos ebrios - Apenado pero con valor

- Tsk... Tienen un punto solo porque yo me acostaba con chicas estando borracha - Fue golpeada por Annie que le dio una mirada furiosa - Auch... Les parece si dejamos esto por la paz

- Okay - Respondieron los oficiales que se tomaron de la mano

- Oye, ¿Mika que vas a cantar? - Pregunto Armin antes de irse con Eren por otra dirección

- Uh... No lo se... - Se rasco la nuca y luego rodeo los hombros de Leonhardt para que los oficiales las dejaran completamente solas

- ¿De verdad quieres cumplir esa apuesta? - Annie abrazo el brazo de Ackerman

- Si... En realidad yo...

- No lo hagas - Interrumpió súbitamente la detective

- ¿Que?, ¿Porque? - La mercenaria rompió el abrazo y encaro a Annie

- Eh... No lo hagas es ridículo - Peino un mechón de su cabello ocultándolo tras su oreja

- Ah... ¿Entonces te parezco ridícula? - Ackerman se llevo las manos a las caderas

- ¿Que?... No... Es solo - Annie buscaba las palabras adecuadas - Que me da vergüenza que me vean con tigo, es que eres un poco... Estúpida y eso... Y eso me molesta... Verás Mina nunca...

- ¿Me estas comparando con tu ex? - La azabache dijo visiblemente molesta

- Que... Espera yo no... - Annie fue interrumpida

- Jajaja, claro te da vergüenza que te vean con alguien como yo... ¿No es así? - Rió sarcásticamente para cortar tajantemente el comentario de la rubia

- ¿Estas en tus días? - Leonhardt busco una caricia de su novia pero esta retrocedió - ¿Mikasa?

- No has contestado mi pregunta - Los ojos de la asiática retomaron esa frialdad que Annie no soportaba contemplar - Olvídalo... Ya me lo dijiste todo...

- Espera... - Tomo del brazo a Ackerman - No me mires así

- El hecho de que para ti sea una estúpida no quiere decir que me digas que hacer - Se soltó con desdén del agarre

- ¿Oye pero que mierda te pasa? - La detective ya levanto la voz visiblemente molesta - Eres bipolar... Hace cinco minutos querías cogerme y ahora te pones así

- Puedo quitarme las ganas sin tu ayuda - Continuo caminando sin importarle en apariencia pero por dentro sabia que se había pasado

- No te atrevas... - Annie levanto su voz que se quebró un poquito pero fue interrumpida por la asiática

- Tsk... Yo soy una mercenaria... Hago lo que sea por dinero... ¿O es que no lo recuerdas? - Le dio una nueva mirada fría que hizo retroceder a la rubia - Y no me importan las consecuencias... Aunque esta vez, haya salido lastimado lo que me quedaba de corazón, nunca lo pensé de ti...

- Mikasa... Detente yo no quise... - Ackerman ya había desaparecido dejando a una Annie consternada - ¡Mierda!, ¿Por qué no cierras tu bocota Leonhardt?

Ambas se dirigieron a la fiesta de premiación separadas y furiosas... Sobre todo Mikasa...

* * *

><p>- Hanji - Llamo el capitán Levi a la forense que seguía enojada con el por haberla arrojado al lodo - Zoe! - Ackerman acaricio el cabello húmedo de Hanji que hizo un puchero y lo ignoro olímpicamente... - Pero cuatro ojos... Mírame cuando te hablo...<p>

- Ah... lo siento Capitán Ackerman - Hizo un gesto desinteresado exagerado - No lo había visto ya sabe nosotras las personas que no vemos hacia abajo - Le dio una mirada burlona - Somos unos despistados

- Mira Hanji... Ya te dije que lo siento - El pelinegro se sobo las sienes totalmente molesto - Ahora deja de comportarte como una niña - La tomo del brazo - Somos adultos por favor

- Puede ser... Pero tu no tienes la altura de un adulto que digamos - Comenzó a sacar de sus casillas a Levi que dio un grito frustrado y atrapo a la forense entre sus fuertes brazos - ¡Suéltame Levi!

- No... Recuerdo haberte jurado que nunca te dejaría ir de mis brazos - El romanticismo surgió en el estoico pelinegro que acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de la castaña - Que mis labios se quedarían junto a los tuyos, que mis ojos existen solo para verte - Delicadamente poso su mano en el cabello de la forense y la atrajo a su rostro fundiéndose en un beso desbordante de pasión que fue correspondido "de mala gana" por Hanji

- También deberías recordar que te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo - Zoe miro tiernamente al Ackerman que mostro una de sus sonrisas que solo se ven una cada cuatro años

- Yo también te amo - Juntaron sus frentes en un momento romántico perfecto... Que culmino con el alboroto de la fiesta de premiación en donde en una tarima un nervioso Eren Jaeger se preparaba para cantarle a su Armin Arlelt...

- Ejem... - El castaño aclaro la garganta ya en el escenario, con ese clásico zumbido de audio de calidad porquería - Hola... Me pueden escuchar un momento... - Grito molesto y nervioso al mismo tiempo que todos los presentes le regalaron su atención - Yo... Quiero decir un par de cosas para Armin Arlelt... El hombre que amo

- Awwww - De el publico acompañado de silbidos y gritos eufóricos, logro que el rubio de honor se pusiera como un tomate que Eren claramente desearía comer

- Ok... Y para demostrarlo... - Aclara nuevamente su garganta y le hace una señal al DJ que resulta ser Gunter uno de los oficiales amigos de Levi - Esta canción es para ti...

La introducción con guitarra sono y Eren se limito a cerrar los ojos para que su corazón sea el que dirija su canto

_"I don't mean to run_  
><em>But every time you come around<em>  
><em>I feel more alive, than ever"<em>

_(No quiero correr_  
><em>Pero cada vez que vienes<em>  
><em>Me siento mas vivo que nunca)<em>

_"And I guess it's too much_  
><em>But maybe we're too young<em>  
><em>And I don't even know what's real<em>  
><em>But I know I've never<em>  
><em>Wanted anything so bad<em>  
><em>I've never wanted anyone so bad"<em>

_(Y supongo que es demasiado_  
><em>Pero quizas somos demasiado jovenes<em>  
><em>Y ni siquiera se que es real<em>  
><em>Pero se que nunca he<em>  
><em>Querido tanto algo<em>  
><em>Nunca he querido tanto a alguien )<em>

Tomo el micrófono del soporte, y con determinación entono el coro

_"If I let you love me_  
><em>Be the one adore<em>  
><em>Would you go all the way?<em>  
><em>Be the one I'm looking for "<em>

_(Si te dejo amarme_  
><em>serías lo que más adoro<em>  
><em>¿Irias todo el camino?<em>  
><em>serias el que estoy buscando )<em>

_"If I let you love me_  
><em>See the one adore<em>  
><em>Would you go all the way?<em>  
><em>Be the one I'm looking for"<em>

_(Si te dejo amarme_  
><em>serías lo que más adoro<em>  
><em>¿Irias todo el camino?<em>  
><em>serias el que estoy buscando)<em>

Eren abrió los ojos y se enfoco en Armin que lo miraba embobado ya que su Jeager no cantaba para nada mal

_"Help me come back down,_  
><em>From high above the clouds<em>  
><em>You know I'm suffocating<em>  
><em>But I blame this town<em>  
><em>Why do I deny<em>  
><em>The things that burn inside<em>  
><em>Down deep, I'm barely breathing<em>  
><em>But you just see a smile"<em>

_(Ayúdame a volver,_  
><em>Desde lo alto de las nubes<em>  
><em>Sabes que estoy sofocandome<em>  
><em>Pero culpo a esta ciudad<em>  
><em>Por que niego<em>  
><em>Las cosas que arden dentro<em>  
><em>En lo profundo, apenas respiro<em>  
><em>Pero tu solo me ves sonreír)<em>

_"And I don't want to let this go_  
><em>Really I just want to know<em>

_If I let you love me_  
><em>Be the one adore<em>  
><em>Would you go all the way?<em>  
><em>Be the one I'm looking for"<em>

_(Y no quiero dejar ir esto_  
><em>realmente solo quiero saber...<em>

_Si te dejo amarme_  
><em>serías lo que más adoro<em>  
><em>¿Irias todo el camino?<em>  
><em>serias el que estoy buscando)<em>

Al final el oji - Esmeralda se arrodillo frente a Armin que estaba en primera fila y lo atrajo para un buen beso bajo el degenere de la multitud que apoyaba el momento que Eren tuvo que arruinar, tomo el micrófono y se dirigió al tumulto

- Esperen... Nuestra querida Mikasa Ackerman también tiene algo que decir - Con una sonrisa fanfarrona llamo a la azabache al escenario

- Yo no tengo nada que decir - Hablo de con un semblante amenazante y cortante apoyada en la tarima del escenario, siendo abucheada por la multitud

- Yo si tengo algo que decir - Levanto la voz la detective rubia que con actitud alucinante camino hacia el escenario seguida de las miradas curiosas pero la más curiosa era la de la mercenaria que observaba con aparente imparcialidad el comportamiento de su pareja, empujo a Eren y le arrebato el micrófono - (Suspiro)... En primer lugar quiero que sepan que no soy soltera, de hecho mi novia esta allí parada junto a la tarima - Señalo a Mikasa que les mostro el dedo a los que la voltearon a ver - Esta molesta... Y es porque soy una idiota... Pero ella debe saber que yo no me imagino la vida sin ella... No después de haberla conocido y haber vuelto a amar...

Le dio unas indicaciones al DJ y comenzó a sonar la música...

_"It's really hard,_  
><em>I can't cry in your arms<em>  
><em>'Cause you're not here<em>  
><em>It's not your fault and if it was I wouldn't care<em>  
><em>My heart is bigger than the distance in-between us<em>  
><em>I know it 'cause I feel it beating<em>  
><em>So strong it'll knock you down<em>  
><em>So strong, so strong"<em>

_(Es muy difícil,_  
><em>No puedo llorar en tus brazos<em>  
><em>Porque no estás aquí<em>  
><em>No es tu culpa y si lo fuera no me importaría<em>  
><em>Mi corazón es más grande que nuestra distancia<em>  
><em>Lo sé porque lo puedo sentir latiendo<em>  
><em>Tan fuerte que podría noquearte<em>  
><em>Tan fuerte, tan fuerte)<em>

_"Over here_  
><em>You can count the miles away from where I wanna be<em>  
><em>About to skin his woman and she's smiling<em>  
><em>Yea, that's what I always loved the most about you<em>  
><em>You're so strong, come and knock me down"<em>

_(Estoy aquí_  
><em>Puedes contar las millas de distancia de donde quiero estar<em>  
><em>A punto de desnudar a su mujer y ella está sonriendo<em>  
><em>Sí, eso es lo que siempre he amado más de ti<em>  
><em>Eres fuerte, ven y noquéame)<em>

Annie cantaba de manera sorprendentemente aceptable, la voz de la rubia deleitaba los sentidos de la Ackerman que no iba a ceder tan fácil asi que intento mantenerse estoica, pero por dentro se derretía de amor por su Anita

_"Baby if I'm half the man I say I am_  
><em>If I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am<em>  
><em>Then I believe in what you say, there's nothing left for you to do<em>  
><em>The only proof that I need is you"<em>

_(Bebé, si soy la mitad de hombre que digo ser_  
><em>Si soy la mujer sin miedo que afirmo ser<em>  
><em>Entonces creo lo que me dices, no queda nada que hacer<em>  
><em>La única prueba que necesito eres tú)<em>

_"I'll get in my car_  
><em>Driving faster than I ever did before<em>  
><em>I won't rest until I finally reach the shore<em>  
><em>And then I'll swim back to wherever you are<em>  
><em>And we'll ride the undercurrent down to the floor"<em>

_(Subiré a mi auto_  
><em>Conduciendo más rápido que nunca<em>  
><em>No descansaré hasta que haya alcanzado la costa<em>  
><em>Y luego nadaré hasta donde tú estés<em>  
><em>Y vamos a viajar contra la corriente hasta el suelo)<em>

_"Making friends with all the unfamiliar pictures_  
><em>Push it back, I'll be your necessary pleasure<em>  
><em>Come up for air just so you know we won't drown<em>  
><em>You're so strong<em>  
><em>Then why can't you cross out hey!"<em>

_(Haciendo amigos con todas las fotos desconocidas_  
><em>Y luego regresar, con el tiempo voy a ser tu placer necesario<em>  
><em>Tomaremos aire solo para que sepas que no nos ahogaremos<em>  
><em>Eres tan fuerte<em>  
><em>Entonces, ¿por qué no te puedo borrarte de mi mente? Hey!)<em>

_La detective le guiño el ojo a la asiática logrando sacarle una sonrisa que inspiro a Annie_

_"Baby if I'm half the man I say I am_  
><em>If I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am<em>  
><em>Then I believe in what you say, there's nothing left for you to do<em>  
><em>The only proof that I need is you"<em>

_(Bebé, si soy la mitad de hombre que digo ser_  
><em>Si soy la mujer sin miedo que afirmo ser<em>  
><em>Entonces creo lo que me dices, no queda nada que hacer<em>  
><em>La única prueba que necesito eres tú)<em>

_"So do you love me?_  
><em>All you gotta do is say yes<em>  
><em>Now do you love me?<em>  
><em>And I won't ever second guess<em>  
><em>Now do you love me?<em>  
><em>All you gotta do is say yes<em>  
><em>Now do you love me?<em>  
><em>Then you already proved it"<em>

_(Así que, ¿me amas?_  
><em>Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir sí<em>  
><em>¿Ahora me amas?<em>  
><em>Y no lo volveré a dudar<em>  
><em>¿Ahora me amas?<em>  
><em>Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir sí<em>  
><em>¿Ahora me amas?<em>  
><em>Entonces ya lo demostraste)<em>

_"Baby if I'm half the man I say I am_  
><em>If I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am<em>  
><em>Then I believe in what you say, there's nothing left for you to do<em>  
><em>The only proof that I need is you"<em>

_"Bebé, si soy la mitad de hombre que digo ser_  
><em>Si soy la mujer sin miedo que afirmo ser<em>  
><em>Entonces creo lo que me dices, no queda nada que hacer<em>  
><em>La única prueba que necesito eres tú"<em>

Termino la canción ofreciéndole la mano a la asiática para hacerla subir al escenario, Mikasa gustosamente acepto levemente ruborizada

- Yo lo siento... - Se rasco la nerviosa - Cantas muy bien... Eres demasiado buena para estar con una idiota como yo - La azabache bajo la mirada

- La afortunada aquí soy yo - Annie sonrió tiernamente - Tu eres increíble... Me mostraste un lado raro, loco y estúpido de la vida - Rodeo a Mikasa por el cuello y la beso de manera casta - Es por eso que yo te amo... Eres única...

- Annie yo también... Te... - Mikasa intento contestar

¡BANG!

Ese sonido que la pelinegra en su momento llego a amar, pero que luego entendió que debía temer sobre todo al objeto que emitia ese sonido con el cual ella ya estaba tan familiarizada, pero que asquerosamente horrible es cuando un lo que creías que solo te afectaría a ti... Lastima a las personas que amas...

- !ANNIE!

"Te gustaba ver la sangre correr mientras no fuera la tuya, pero que se siente ahora que crees que volviste a ser un humano... Y ves correr la sangre de los demás como la tuya misma"

**Espero haya sido de su gusto... Si les pica el chocopelps de curiosidad por como mierda se llaman las canciones son: **

**Adore de Paramore (La que canto TATAKAE!)**

**Proof de Paramore (La de Excelsa)**

**Ok... Sigan pendientes ya que no tengo ni la más puta idea de cuando actualizare... Ya que no me da el queso estando ocupada con el cierre de periodo... :C Pero bueno... El 26 de Marzo hay asueto en mi país así que no se... Cuídense y hay nos leemos *Saluda a los que no dejan Review***

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Para **Meh: **Jajaja bueno creo que esta mejor que El Salvador... :v Mi querido país... En fin esa no era una apuesta era el castigo... Pero bien allí nadie ganaba y todo no termino como esperabas ¿Cierto?... En fin Saludos a Chile, di no a las drogas *Le pega un Sticker en la frente*, Cuídate y hay nos leemos... :v**

**Para **shazam: ***Mira con cara de WTF? la escena* Y después dicen que yo soy la drogadicta ¿No Robert?.. *Hablándole a su unicornio imaginario* Que bien que te gusto la verdad hasta yo me reí escribiéndolo... :3 *Saca su celular para grabar el video y subirlo a YouTube* Ok... Este... No te Dupliques tan seguido eso es malo para la salud... :/ Y compra un fresco de Carao para curar a tu otro yo... *Solo los salvadoreños entendieron... :v* Cuídate y hay nos leemos... :v**

**Para **asdfgh: **Jajaja en serio... En realidad pensaba que ese era mi punto débil en escritura... Que bueno que te gusto... Gracias por tu Review *Le regala un Cheeto* No uses chile picante como desodorante, cuídate y hay nos leemos... **

***Se va dormir con los ojos cerrados* *Si yo también duermo asi... *_* * **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
